Star and the Forces of Evil vs the Darkness
by Bigmike33321
Summary: Was Trapped in a cave. One day, a long time ago, there was a King, one who gave his life to save his world. Now, several thousand years later, his ancestor, Star Butterfly is born. What perilous, romantic, humorous, and downright scary adventures will she, and her soon to be knight, Marco, be walking? Well, read to find out! (UPDATE! Lemon now in chapter 21)
1. Intro Ark-Prolog

**Intro-Prolog**

 **A/N: I wanted to give you all a preview of this a week early than what I said. Trapped in a cave was a surprising success. The amount of people who review, favorite, and fallowed, both me and the story, was such a surprise, that it brought actual tears to my eyes. And in such a short amount of time too! Now, I finished this last week on Thursday or Friday I think, and was gonna post it last night, after the Blood Moon Ball primer, by the way, who watched that? Anyway, this is the first part, of the actual story that I wrote with Trapped in a cave, which I've split into 7 parts, with some... stuff, added to the end. You want to know what they are? Well, you'll just have to wait till next week :3 Any, without further adu, I know how SOME of you has been waiting for this Rainbowlaserparty I'm looking at you! ;) Please, enjoy Star and the Forces of Evil vs the Darkness.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing about SVTFOE, just my OC's and the idea for THIS particular story.**

 **11 years ago, 3rd person PoV**

In a different dimension, far away, lived a magical kingdom. In that kingdom was a castle, surrounded by a village of its loving, and most loyal subjects. In the castle, were guards, nobles, servants, a Kind, a Queen, and last but not least, the daughter of the King and Queen; Princess Star Butterfly. Who is currently jumping up and down on her bed, refusing to be put down after a long day of goofing around.

Inside the her room, little 3-year-old Star is jumping up and down while her nanny is trying to calm her down. "Please, princess! It's time for you to go to sleep, you are going to have a big day tomorrow!" She tried pleading.

"No!" The young princess giggled.

Before the nanny could do anything else, the doors to the young princess's room opened up, and in stepped the King and Queen. The nanny quickly bowed and began a string of apologies. "I'm sorry your majesties, I've tried everything! She just won't go down!"

The King held up his hand, and she immediately bent down in respect. "It's quite alright Poppy, this is expected from a 3-year-old," the King said.

"You may go now," the Queen said. The nanny did what she was told and left, closing the door with a _click_. By this point Star had stopped jumping, and was sitting on her knees, watching her parents nervously. "Star darling," her mother said. "How about a story?"

The young princess beamed and scrambled to get under the covers. Once she was settled, her head popped up at the pillows, smiling in anticipation. The King got a chair and set it right by her bed, and the Queen sat on the bed near her daughter. Rubbing her hand through Star's hair, and she began.

 _A long, long time ago, civilisations formed, and even before that, Creation was brand new. In one aspect, the being that came to be when they were created, moved on to become god-like beings. In such a regard, that they even started to make their own version of life. Scientists, unlocking the secrets of immortality, made gemstones that can think for themselves, that the events of their making, caused a young boy to become a hero, but that is a story for another time._

 _In a different aspect, there was a world of human-like beings, whose intelligence knew no bounds, but their arrogance knew no bounds, and ultimately lead to their own downfall. But one of them, set aside his pride to save his own son, and sent him to become a God to the people he grew up with. But that story is not ours to tell._

 _No, our story, begins far away, on a distant world that time has forgotten, a long, long time ago. The ancient home of our ancestors, Draksus. On that world, spread across the lands, and oceans, were 10 kingdoms. One, was us, Mewnie. Others were Asgard, Ironvale, Hartvale, Ivalice, Midgard, Highgard, Rosewood, and Mordor._

 _Those kingdoms, were on a dying world, circling a dying sun. One day, the king, who hails from a long line of corruption, saved his world. Using the magics practiced by his family, he weaved together a spell that took all the dying material the sun was spitting out, and created a brand new, younger sun, but it was futile. He maybe bought his world, and species 100,000 years, at best. A long time to you and me, but to time itself, and creation, it would seem like no time at all before the sun started to die again._

 _So, through all of his years, and the extended years that his magic gave him, he spent building his kingdom, prospering his world, and finding a suitable planet for him, and his people to find a way to continue existing. But it was all for naught, because one day, during his search, he uncovered an ancient even, even more older than creation of our reality itself._

 _They went to war with it, and it was named, the Scourge. But our king was powerful, graceful, full of courage, and most of all, compassionate. He spent nearly a millennium building the ultimate army, and striving to build his knowledge. He fought off the invading Scourge, and built around his city a wall, the likes of which we've never seen before, and he beat them back. It wasn't until after he met with the invading General, a ruthless form of a man, who inspires nothing but darkness and despair, that he made his ultimate sacrifice._

 _The General told made him a promise, that one day he will aspire newer, and more terrifying power, and lay waste to him, and his kingdom, and his civilisation. The conviction in the General's voice must have scared our King, because he spent the next 10 years finishing his wall, and searching for our new home._

 _Finally, after hundreds and hundreds of years of searching, he found it. On the day that the General said would come, he had all of his citizens throw open the gates and come to the castle. There he used his magic to rip open a hole through space time, and send everyone to our new home, here._

 _And before he sealed the portal closed forever, he gave his oldest son at the time, a 14-year-old prince, the embodiment of his powers, what was to become our royal magic wand._

 _The King then closed the portal, but stayed behind, to fight the Scourge, and curse them with his last breath, trapping them on a planet doomed to eventually burn._

 _There is a legend that came from this tragedy though, a prophecy. It is told, that a child will be born, to become brighter that the most brightest star in the whole of creation, and that child will shine a light so bright, that it will burn away the Scourge, and light our path to a truer darkness that has been hidden since before the beginning, of all creation._

 _That child, is here now, maybe it's you, maybe it's not, who knows? But one thing's for sure, my young Princess, you are_ our _Star, and you light up our lives, and everyone else's who's your light touches._

When the Queen was finished with her story, the Princess was soundly asleep. The Queen smiled and bent down to kiss her daughter's forehead. The King stood and did the same. Then they both exited the room, watched their sleep princess for a minute longer and then the Queen said before closing the door, "Sleep well my little Star, your light will touch someone's life one day, and that someone will be your knight… and possibly your king."

On another planet, clear across the universe in a different dimension, a half Hispanic, half white boy had woken up from his sleep. He couldn't place why he had woken up, but he thought that someone was shining a light in his face, but it couldn't have been anyone because his room was empty, save for him. Not a street light either, because his room faces the back yard, and the ones on the other street are blocked by the neighbors houses. Not figuring out what that light was, little 3-year-old Marco Diaz shrugs it off, and goes back to sleep.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N: So, hopped you liked what I put up, next week I will be starting up something new for me, an actual Story Arc, one that is pretty much like a TV show, I hope it turns out like that, and it will be posted on Monday, after the new episode... I hope. Well, till then, this has ONCE again, been Bigmike33321 signing off!*Boop!***


	2. Intro Ark-Part 1

**The start of a new day**

 **A/N: I was going to post this later tonight after the new episode, but, I don't have cable or on demand, so I have to rely on the admins on the streaming websites I watch to upload it, and, well, that's not exactly RELYABLE :P So, anyway, as you all will know, or guess from reading this, this is a rewrite of Trapped in a Cave. I split it into 7 parts, some of them might seem like an episode, others may seem like a very short drabble, like this one, but I've cleaned it up, and… added, to it. You'll see. So, please enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything about SVTFOE, that belongs to Disney and Daron Nefcy, I only own my OC's and the idea for** _ **this**_ **particular story.**

How did we end up here? " _Cupcake blast!_ " Star casts, shooting a multitude of deadly cupcakes at the enemy.

"It's not working!" She shouts, dodging a blast of white, that impacted on the stone wall behind us, turning into spikes of ice.

"Star run!" I say, grabbing her hand and running into a cave. Well, it's more like a collapse well that has an opening barely big enough for Star and me to squeeze through. Once we're in, the knights in cold steel and silver armor, helmet covering his face with a skull like design look in behind us.

 **(A/N: Looks like the Wild Huntsmen from the Witcher 3:Wild hunt)**

" _Shar'kar ni'li ka'sa!_ " It says in it's alien language, voice deep and soft at the same time. Kind of like Voldemort, no, say on topic!

"Marco get back!" Star says, pulling me out of the way and pointing her wand at the knight. _"Super turbo fire bird!"_ she shouts and a phoenix shoots out, blowing up when it hits the knight, and sending us flying back. Once the smoke clears we see the entrance a pile of rubble. "Uh oh… whoops," Star says. "Well… at least we have a breather."

Again…. how did we end up here?

 **Earlier that day, Earth, near after school. Still Marco's PoV**

"Ok class," Ms. Skullnick said, "most of you did a pathetic job, and yes! Even you Star Butterfly," She said pointing to Star with her math test. Ouch. "But," she said relenting, "Slightly less so than last time, you get a D-" She placed her test on Star's desk. She gasped and her eyes went wide and sparkly like it always does when she's excited or extremely happy. "But that's barely passing. Keep studying." And then she goes on to passing out the rest of the tests. I of course, got an A+... with a smily face :)

The bell rang and everyone stuffed their belongings into their backpacks and ran for the door. After I put everything away, I waited for Star to carefully put her paper away, and we both walked out of school.

Once outside, she could barely contain her excitement. "MARCO! MARCO! MARCO! I DID IT!" She shouted, pulling her test out. "I actually passed!... Kind of!" She was so excited that her wand acted on it's own, and fired off sparks the weird little animals that she creates sometimes.  
"Star! Calm down, it's just a D. It's not bad, but not exactly good either," I say trying to calm her down. "You still need to study to get a good grade, and GPA."

"I have NO idea what you're talking about!" She says happily.

I sigh. "I know you don't," I said. "But still, when the next test comes around, I'll help you out."

"Ok!" She said. "But first, we need to celebrate! Come on!" She grabs out her dimensional scissors and cuts open a portal.

"But, wha, wait!" I try protesting before she grabbed my arm and threw me in.

 **In a different dimension somewhere 3rd person PoV**

"So," a voice said. The voice came from a man in a white over coat with a hood, which is covering the man's face, casting it into shadow. "What are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know," a deep voice said.

There was a group of 6 currently in a room, all staring down a circular table. The table itself was glowing and showing images of our heros Star and Marco. "How about we-"

"No," a voice rasped as he came in through a double door. "There's no better time than now."

"James, what the hell happened to your voice?" A woman asked.

"Training room. Solomon thought it was a good idea to use tear gas."

"Well," said the first. "Are you sure? They might live, they might not. I don't believe that their ready yet."

"No ones ever ready for things like this, are they?" The man named James rasped. "Hell, no one _can_ be ready for this kind of thing," then he went into a coughing fit. "God damn it Solomon, tear gas, _really?_ Aw well, but the point is, there's not gonna be a better time then now. So, I'll go, I'll give them the map, and I'll watch them."

The first guy in a white coat nodded in thought, then he said, "Ok, if you're feeling up to it. Ryan and Felix are out right now, but they'll be your backup once I get into contact with them."

The one's named James nodded, pulled out some dimensional scissors and cut open a portal and walks through.

 **End Chapter 1**

 **A/N: Ever do something that you're so proud of doing, like writing, or kicking the scoring goal, or doing a play or something? And then you look back and just… cringe? Well, that's what I'm doing whenever I look at the 'in another dimension' parts of this. And I wrote them 2 weeks ago. But rereading them again, I find that they're kind of necessary. For those of you who read Trapped in a Cave, you'll know about the James character and how I pretty much made him out to be a Jedi, well, these parts will, not really, shed some light on it, and on what's to come for this story. I've decided to divide it in arks, like a tv show. The first seven parts will be the intro to the show, and even though it's divided into parts, it's pretty much one long episode, two if you do a two parter, you'll eventually figure out when the end credits for episode 1 is later :P Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, this has once again been Bigmike33321, don't forget to read, review, and follow/favorite this story, and don't forget to check out my other stories! See ya *BOOP!***


	3. Intro Ark-Part 2

**Dancing, maybes and card games**

 **A/N: Ok, remember when I said that you would be able to tell that if this was a tv show episode that you'd know where it begins and ends? Well, it's a tie by either this one, or the next chapter. When I originally wrote Trapped in a Cave, this part was a total bitch to write. In the author's note at the end of the original 'one-shot' I said that I spent all day writing it out, which is why there's way more mistakes than I usually have, well, I wasn't lying. And this part took me 6 HOURS to write. The rest was a few hours each part, but not as much as THIS FREAKEN SOUL SUCKING SCENE. Well, hopefully you all like it, enjoy :D**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SVTFOE, just my OC's and the idea for THIS particular story.**

On the other side, we find ourselves in the cloudy club of the Bounce Lounge. "Star, what are we doing here? I nearly died the last time!" I say to her.

"Aw, come on!" She says hopping through the portal. It closes behind her, and she makes her way to a bar cloud. "We need to celebrate in a good way! Come on, let's get something to drink."

"But I don't drink alcohol," I say. "And you shouldn't either!"

"Don't worry Marco," she says, "I know we shouldn't drink stuff like that, this place cards anyway."

"Wait wait wait," I say, "alternate dimensions have such a thing like plastic card identification?"

"... I have no idea what words you just said," she says, slightly confused. "But yes, everyone has an ID. It's called your face!" She says, and then touches one of her heart marks on her face, and a square card appeared in a flash of light from her heart mark, with her smiling face, and a bunch of her information.

"Um…" I think my mind just blew up.

"You got one too!" She says poking my cheek where my birthmark is. "Um…" she pokes it some more.

"Star," I say grabbing her hand, "I'm not magic, remember?"

"Ohhhhh," she says. "Neat." She stares at me, and her face blushes a bit. "Um, Marco?"

"Yeah Star?"

"Mind giving me my hand back?"

"Oh!" I say quickly dropping her hand and jumping away. "Um, right, drinks!" I say, face feeling like molten lava, "What kind of stuff do they have that's non-alcoholic?"

"Oh a bunch of stuff!" she says pulling on my arm. Once we get to the bar, the bartender said, "Ah! S. Butterfly! What can I do for you today?" He asked with a slight surfer accent. He was a tallish blue alien dude, with ram horns poking out of his forehead, and yellow hair. He was also dressed in a semi formal suite.

"Just two of the usuals Jasper!" Star says happily, still a bit red.

"You got it!" He points at her, and makes a ' _chick-chick'_ sound. "Two Purple Whatever's, coming right up!" Then he walks down the bar a bit, and starts making two cups of whatever he just said.

"Uh, Star?" I ask. "Whats a Purple whatever?"

"It's a drink silly," she says, kind of playing.

"Yeah, I know, but what's in it?" I ask as the bartender, Jasper, come up and hands me a cup of this purple looking syrup with a mini umbrella.

"Oh I am so glad you asked, friend of Star Butterfly," Jasper said. "It's a mixture of honey, maple syrup, grapes, porcupine juice-"

" _What!?"_

"A little bit of this spicy sauce, buttered fingers, ice and an umbrella. Pretty simple, and must have for our underage patrons." He walks away to tend to some other people who came and sat down at the bar.

"Star!" I say, admittedly whining a bit. "What did you have that guy make me? Is it poisonous to humans!?"

"What? No! Of course not silly," she says, picking up a couple of straws from a dispenser and putting one in her drink. She takes big sip and sighs. "Gosh I needed that!" She says content.

"Umm… What about the thing called 'porcupine juice'?" I ask.

"Oh, well, on some dimensions, porcupine quills are poisonous," She takes another sip.

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry, it's like an earth bee sting. Some people use it to treat things like arthritis and headaches." She takes another sip. "But if you boil them down, and add this herb, that's actually kind of like earth mint, you get porcupine juice. It's like soda, only it's not fizzy."

I look down at my drink. "And it's _not_ poisonous?" I ask double checking. She makes an "Mmhmm," sound through her straw. Making up my mind, I put the straw she handed me in and took a sip. "Wow," I say. "Tastes just like hot chocolate!" If hot chocolate was made out of grapes, then yeah, this would be exactly this! "Seriously!" Sip. "If it wasn't for the fact that it tastes like grapes," another sip, "it would be just like the hot chocolate that _mi Abuela_ makes!"

Star laughs. I look at her, and she's shaking her head, but good naturally with a smile. "Well, to _Abuela's!_ " she toasts.

"To _Abuela,"_ I toast back, and clink our glasses.

After we finish our drinks Star hits the dance floor and starts tearing it up. At one point she pulls me in and starts spinning me around like she did when we were here with Pony Head the last time. After that, we both went to a really comfortable cloud couch and sat down, both of us panting heavily. "Man," she says, "I think this was my best idea yet!"

"I'll bet," I say. "Hey, the day's still young back on Earth, right?"

"Oh yeah," she nods.

"Ok, well, how about we kill some more time here, and then see what else there is in the universe to do?"  
"Sounds good! Come on, let's get one more song in!" She grabs me again, but I stop her.

"Hey, where do they get their music from?" I ask.

"Oh, all over! They have this type of magical computer that searches and translates whatever language and dialect, and plays the song from that dimension! Kind of like that youtube thing you showed me last week."

"Ok, go on the dance floor, and I'll get you a song."

"Don't you mean, 'us a song'?" She asks with a confused smile.

"Uh, naw," I say. "I much rather watch you dance, I'm all danced out."

"Oh, so you wanna watch me,eh?" She says with a smirk. I start to blush and splutter, but she laughs it off and says, "It's fine Marco! I just wanted to see the look on your face!" Then she skips off and starts to dance.

I watch for a few seconds, completely dumbfounded, then shake it off. Star can be diabolical when she wants to be. But, I get up and make my way around the dancefloor, aware of Star watching me as she's dancing, and make it to the DJ booth.

"Hey, dude!" I ask the blue DJ. He looks kind of like Jasper, but his hair is red, or what I can see is red, he has most of it under a backwards cap. The rest of his attire is that of a basic DJ, baggy pants, a white undershirt with a black T over it, gold chains, sunglasses and headphones.

"What up?" He shouts over the music.

"Can I make a request?" I shout back.

"Sure! Your request will be… number 43!" he shouts.

"What!? No no, um, how much to skip ahead?" I ask pulling out my wallet.

"43 Ruuples," he says holding a hand out, with a 'gimme' gesture.

"Umm…. how much in Earth american? I only have Earth currency, and I'm not familiar with interdimensional trades." I hold out a 5 and a 20, part of the hundred and fifty that I had for the rest of the weekend, but since it's Friday back on Earth, it is the weekend.

The DJ's eyes go wide and he smiles and starts to sweat. "Did you say… Earth?" he asks.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Dude! You are my new best friend! I go to Earth all the time! And the currency from any country is worth 10 times as much in this dimension! And the currency for this dimension is worth more in others! Look bro, I was gonna stiff you when you pulled out the money-"

"What?!"

"But from one bro to another, and the fact that the girl that came with you is eyeing you, don't look!" He says as I was about to look at the dance floor. "Don't look, but, give me the 20, and you'll be set up for the next 20 times you come in. Sound good bro?"

"Um… sure, why not?"

"Ok, what song you craving?"

"How about… Light em' up by Fall out boy! Earth dimension."

"You got it bro!" **(I was having trouble deciding between that, and Where did the party go, also by Fall out boy.)**

He types on his computer, a laptop, and messes with his DJ equipment, and winks at me. "It'll come on after this song! Why don't you go and get a drink for you and your lady?"

I nodded as the song I requested came on. As I make my way over to the bar, I see Star looking at me as this song comes on. She grins widely and starts to dance, she motions for me to come and join her, but I shake my head and point to the bar. She nods, and continues to dance.

Everyone started to dance like they were at a rave back on Earth, they put their fist in the air, and moved in place, not really stepping dancing, but just curving their bodies and banging their heads to the beat. And Star was a MASTER at it. Looked like fun actually.

I turn to the bartender and say, "Hey, uh, Jasper, right?"

"Yup," he says smiling, but it looks strained.

"Can I get two more of those Purple Whatevers?" I ask with a smile.

"Sure thing, braw," he says. Typical surfer dude. "Hey, dude," he asked.

"Marco," I correct him. He starts to put a bunch of stuff in a martini shaker, namely honey and grape juice.

"Yeah, whatever," he grunts out. "How do you know Star Butterfly?" He asks, not taking his eyes off of his work. But the look in them is kind of hard.

"What?"

"How do you know her," he slams down the shaker and looks at me.

"Woah dude, take it easy!"

"Listen boy," he says pointing a finger at me, "if I find out that you hurt one hair on her head, I will personally decapitate you, with this." His other hand brought out a golden sword from under the bar.

"WOAH!" I say leaping up and putting my hands up in a 'I give up' way. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Making sure you see the point," he says, and brings the tip of his sword to eye level. "Here it is!" He says happily and tosses the sword over his shoulder. "Sit down," he says as the sword clatters to the ground. I do as he says, and he goes back to making the drinks. "Listen pal," he says, "I'm a cook for the castle at in Mewni, this is a part time gig. I have been for the past 20 years, and I literally watched Princess Butterfly grow up," he points to the dance floor, and I look to see Star dancing to a new song. I don't know what it is, but it also sounds like it's from Earth. "And I've seen the type of guys she's into. This one dude named Tom, total cunt." I shoot a look at him, but he just shrugs. "Look, the point is, just treat her well, and we won't have a problem."

"Dude, what are you saying? I'm not _with_ _Star_ -with Star, she's my best friend, and my housemate. Her parents sent her to Earth and she's been living with me and my family."

"Oh…" he says. "Well this is awkward."

"Yeah, no kidding," I deadpan. "Look, whatever. I'll let the whole 'sword thing' slide, and in return, no charge on the drinks?"

"Star's tab goes straight to the kingdom of Mewni. All her drinks are for free," he says pouring the Purple Whatevers into a few glasses.

"Oh," I say.

"But I will give you some free advice," he places a mini umbrella in them, and pushes one towards me. "Don't wuss out," he says.

"What?" I say, completely confused.

"With Star, don't wuss out. I seen the way she looks at you, and I see the way you look at her. And I've only known you for, like, 5 minutes, but I know Star like the back of my hand. She likes you, you like her. It's obvious. And I mean, I would have gone for her if I wasn't so much older."

"How old are you? You look 19."

"My species age differently than yours do. I may look young, but my years are 5 times that of you or Star. To you, I would be a 129 years old," he shrugs at my face. "And if I was one of 'those' guys, I would have taken Star, and when I was done, chuck her away like yesterday's garbage," he smiles when he sees my face. "See, you do like her. Point is, if I had the chance to be with Star, I would take it, but I hold back because I'm so much older. And I mean, in long terms, by the time she would be 90, I would look like I'm still in my 20's."

"Well…" I say, struggling for something to say, "at least you aren't one of 'those' guys," I say making finger quotes, and take a sip of my drink.

"Oh, I would have gotten all up in there either way," that make me splutter and he laughed like hell. "Dude, you need to lighten up. Listen to the music, loosen up, and think about what I said." And with that, he left to tend to the other patrons at the bar.

I take another sip of my drink, and look to the dance floor. She's dancing to an upbeat Earth song, and I can't help but smile. Yes, I admit, I _do_ like her, but, she's a princess. I thought the only reason why she puts up with me is because she has nowhere else to go on Earth. But… if what Jasper said is true, then, maybe…. I look at Star again, so carefree, dancing to foreign music like it was her own, and I smile.

 _Maybe_ , I think as I sip my drink and close my eyes, head baning softly to the beat of the music. When I open my eyes, I don't see Star, on the dance floor. I look around, and spot her sitting with a shady guy in a hoodie. Their playing a card game.

I take her drink and go over to where she is. "Hey Star," I say placing her drink down. "What are you doing?"

"Shuush Marco," she chided me. "I'm trying to concentrate." She then bends down, so her face is hidden by her cards from the stranger.

"Um, concentrate on what?" I ask.

"This guy says that he has a map to a secret dimension. I wanna see it."

"So… you're gonna play him at cards for it?"

"Yup!"

"Do you even have a poker fa- WOAH!" I whisper shout. It looks just like poker cards, but only the hearts are the same. The diamonds, shamrocks and spades are instead replaced by an hourglass, a scepter looking thing, and a crown. And she has 3 kings of crowns, and Ace, and an 8 of hourglass. 3 of a kind.

"Wow, Star, are you cheating?"

"Nope!" She said proudly.

"Ok," the stranger said. "Let's see what you got." He has a soft voice, kind of gravely, like he hadn't had a drink of water in a while.

"Ok," Star said giddily. "Read em' and weep!" She showed her hand and waited for the stranger.

He looked at his hand, tapped the cards on the table and said, "I fold," placing his cards face down. "Looks like I lose Princess Butterfly, here are your winnings." He reaches inside his jacket and pulls out a rolled up piece of parchment. "You just unfold it and place your dimensional scissors near it. It'll automatically know where this location is and take you to it. And once you know where it is, you'll always know where it is." He places the map where the pot usually goes. "Oh, and a warning. The world may be dead, but it hides a terrible danger, tread lightly, and you may be finding what ever that world may hide."

He then took out his own pair of scissors and cut open a red portal. He bowed to Star and stepped through.

Once he was gone, Star snatched up the map and unrolled it. And… for a better or worse word, it looked like gibberish. "What is this?" I ask. It had a bunch of dots and dashed lines connecting some of them, and some circular diagrams.

"It's a Star Map!" She said excitedly. "Ancient dimensional travelers would use magic to open portals or travel through space, they would make these maps. Their magic, and anyone who can decipher them can learn where to go!"

"And do you know how to read it?" I ask, going over to where that guy put down his cards.

"Nope!" She said proudly.

"I thought so," I said.

"But I know some _thing_ that does! _Blegh!_ " I look up to see her tongue out, holding her dimensional scissors. She lays the map flat on the table, and puts the scissors on them. They start to glow, and the illustrations on the Star Map began to move around. "This will take a minute," she said sitting down.

"Hmm," I say, and pick up the cards. And what I see makes my breath hitch and eyes go wide. "Um, Star? Can you take a look at this, like, right now!?"  
She gets up and piers over my shoulder. Then her eyes go wide. "Is that a…"

"Winning hand," I finish for her. He had a Royal Flush. A 10 of hourglass, an Ace and all three royal cards; Jack, Queen and King. "Star, I think he took a dive."

"What? But there's no pool here," then she gasped. "Unless he went to a pool dimension! I think I know which one he went to!"

"No! Star, I think he took a dive as in he lost on purpose! He wanted you to win to get that map!"

We both look at the map, the diagrams on it still moving around, and the scissors glowing. Finally, they stop, and it's just normal looking scissors and old parchment.

"Didn't he say that the world was dead?" I ask.

"Yep," she replies.

"And that there's a danger there still?"

"Yeah."

"But we're still going… aren't we?"

"Oh yeah," she exclaims, going over to pick up the scissors and cuts open a portal. It looks muted grey, like old paper about to fall apart. "Come on, I thought you wanted a little danga' in your life?" She says.

"Star," I say warningly, "don't go there!"

"Oh come on, you actually _want_ to be called Safe Kid?"

"That's it! Come on, let's go!" I say marching to the portal.

"That's what I like to see Wild Man," She says smugly from behind me.

"Shut it princess," I say, though I was smiling when she wasn't looking. "And let's see what this world is hiding."

 **Somewhere in a different dimension. 3rd Person PoV**

The group of 6 was inside the same room, only now they were all focused on the table that's showing them images of Star and Marco. The room was dark, save for the light of the scrying table. "Well then," the apparent leader said. "Phase one complete, even if they do suspect something, the plan is now full steam ahead. Kassy, mind contacting Ryan and Felix? We need to get ready for the later stages if all goes well." The woman who spoke earlier, now revealed as Kassy, nodded and left the room. With the remaining 5, the leader said, "Now, let's see where this takes us."

 **End Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Ok, I wanted to wait for Friday to post this, but you all need your Starco fix, don't you? Well, like I said this scene was a total bitch to write, mind my french, and the one sided Starco, and implied two sided Starco from the DJ and Jasper always puts a smile on my face. You know how immensely satisfying and relieving it is to hear, even if it's veigue, that your crush sorta, maybe, DEFINITELY, in Jaspers opinion, likes you? Well, this is what I realized WAAAAY after I wrote this, that that is what Marco is feeling, which is why he's less apprehensive, and more gung ho to jump into an unknown situation without Star pushing him too much. Cuz, and feel free to correct me on this, this is just my opinion, in the show he's always cautious, unless a monster is trying to beat him or Star, Star's always, literally, pushing him into situations that end kind of badly. And even though I portrayed this pretty well I think, this shows that this time Marco has more of Star on his mind than his own ego. Well, let me know what you think in the reviews. Don't forget to favorite/follow, as well as checking out my other content, this has once again Bigmike33321, signing off! :D *BOOOOOOP***


	4. Intro Ark-Part 3

**Draksus**

 **A/N: Yet another world/lore that I had to make up off the top of my head and roll with. Well, to be fair, the intro was more of a challenge than this, but at least I had this to go by. Enjoy :)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SVTFOE, only my OC's and the idea for THIS particular story. **

Going through the portal felt… cold. Usually it's just like stepping through a door with a really bright light. But this took a few seconds, and it sucked all the warmth out of my body. On the other side, we find ourselves shivering in a barren wasteland valley, with mountains far in the distance . All around us is nothing but dust, and craters. But some of the dirt around the craters look like scorch marks. Overhead the sun is obscured by a low hanging overcast, giving the sun a muted look. Like it doesn't want to shine down and warm up the planet.

"Ok…" I say. "So, dead world. Neat."

"Yeaaaaah," Star says as the portal closes. "Neat is a kind of strong word here…. Whats that?"

"What's what- Ohhhhh!" Directly behind us is the only structure as far as the eye can see, besides the mountains. It's a castle. A old medieval looking castle. It was surrounded by a wall and draw bridge, which was down, and a basic square building and four towers. It must have been a base or something, because it doesn't really have the flair that most noble castles have.

"Well," I say, "At least there was civilization here at one point."

"Yeah… let's go to it," she says, already walking towards the dead building.

"Wait, what? Are you sure Star? What about the danger that the guy said?"

"Well, it's either the scary falling apart castle, or the miles and miles of empty wasteland!" She throws her hands up in the air.

I take a look around, and say, "Good point. To the scary castle with possible dangers it is."

But after about 10 minutes of walking, and we still haven't reached it. "Um, Star? Is it me, or are we going nowhere? Are we on some kind of magic treadmill?" I say looking at the bottom of my shoes.

"No," she says, sounding a bit disappointed actually. "It's probably really far away."

"Right… wait," I say realizing something. "If it's just really far away, wouldn't it be smaller looking then?"

"Umm… yeah?" She says not getting it.

"But we've been walking for a while, and it hasn't gotten any bigger," I say trying to hint at something.

"Um, should it?"

"Ugh," I face palm. "Star, if we've been walking all this time, and it looks like it's just a few feet away, and we still haven't gotten to it, that means it's huge!"

"What?"

"Yeah, this is the relative size of what it is and it looks like that because of the distance we are from it! If so," I say looking at the castle. It only looks to be about 4 stories tall, but we haven't gotten any closer to it. "It must be _huge_." I finish.

"Um, how huge?"

I don;t answer, then, "I don't' know. Really huge."

"Oh, then in that case," she grabs my arm in a death grip and readies her wand. _"Turbo nuclear bunny rocket blast!"_

"Wait, Star! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yell as an explosion of bunnies propel us into the air. After I got use to it, and stopped screaming, I noticed that the ground is zipping by us at break neck speeds, and the castle is steadily growing in the distance. "Woah… yeah, this was a good idea Star!" I shout over the wind.

"I know! Thanks!"

Soon, we touch down at the draw bridge, and marvel at how huge the structure is.

"Why would they bother building a wall… when it would take weeks to siege this place!" I say staring straight up the vertical surface of the stone wall.

"I know right… how tall do you think it is?"

"I… I don't know. I can't even see where it ends! It kind of just blends in with the sky, but… it has to be over 200 stories tall!"

"Hmm… Hey Marco?" Star asks.

"Yes Star?"

"How tall is a story?"

"I… I don't actually know," I said dumbfounded. "Um, but, my house is 2 stories, 4 with your room. Imagine that, over 200 times stacked on top of each other, and you get this," I say gesturing to the massive wall in front of us.

"Oh… cool," she says and then starts walking. I was about to protest, but seeing as there would be no point trying to talk her out of this, and not wanting to really go myself, I just follow her.

The second we step through the arch, it was about 30 feet worth of tunnel, we stepped in this massive courtyard, that held the ruins of a town.

"Woah, this looks kind of your home town when we visited Mewni!" I say.

"Yeah… right up to the ridiculously huge castle that smack dab in the middle," she says. "Come on Marco, let's go to the top."

"Ok," I say following her. Soon, with every step it feels like we're plunging into a deep freezer in the dead of winter. "Brrr," I say, pulling the strings of my hoodie tighter. "Is it me, or is it getting really cold?"

"Y-y-yeah, i-it is," Star says shivering.

"Star!" I say, beginning to unzip my hoodie, "here, let me-"

"N-no no!" She says stopping me. "I-I got i-i-it!" She brings out her wand and says, _"Princess style warm jacket!"_ Her wand zaps an elegant looking blue jacket with a tail coat on her, complete with new pants, boots that's styled in her usual ones, gloves and earmuffs. **(A/N: Looks like the genderbent version of Star in Mewni Look it up on deviantart)** "Ah, that's better!" She exclaims. "What do you think Marco?" She asks doing a bit of a twirl. Her golden blond hair and tail coat fanning out as she does so.

"Amazing," I mutter.

"Huh? I didn't hear you!" she says, still spinning.

"Oh, uh, I said you look nice! Great actually," _stop talking!_ I tell myself. " Come on Star, we're burning daylight!... And I think we left our stuff back at the Bounce Lounge."

"Nope! I got it! _Give Marco's' stuff back!_ " she cast and my backpack appeared in a flash of light.

"Woah… when did you do take my backpack?" I ask slipping it on.

"After I threw you into the portal, you dropped your stuff back on Earth, I just zapped it into my wand, it has a compartment that's like a compact dimension. I use it sometimes for storage use! I use it for other stuff too, like snacks!" She flicked her wand and a bag of doritos appeared in her hand. She opens them and starts munching. "Mmm… want some?" She offers the bag to me. I take a few chips and she says, "Great!" She zaps the chips back to non-existent. "Let's go!"

After about 15 minutes we find ourselves going up these stairs, and up to this really big entrance to the castle. Guarding the doors are these twin statues of these hooded druid looking people with wooden staves. They're both at least 50 feet tall, and I get a sense of foreboding as their empty, permanently set in a scowl face leers down at me.

But swallowing my fear, I push on in with Star.

On the inside of the castle, it's even colder, so cold that my breath mists in the open air. But I put it out of mind as I survey our surrounding. It's not too hard to imagine what this place would have been like back in it's prime. We walked into a grand entrance hall that looks like a ball room. The marble tiles are faded, not shiny, but still smooth, the pillars are still adorned with decorations and ribbons that tie to the other pillars, some have snapped, but most are still there. On the walls are these tapestries of this once vibrant blue, gold green and other colors. The edges are a bit threadbare, but it's still holding together.

"Wow," I say. The tapestries depict a prosperous, kingdom. In the middle of the one on the left, shows a bearded man with a crown and elegant red and white cloak around his shoulders, having his left hand held up, and seemed to be holding the sun like a torch. The rays from the sun are depicted as lines shining down on a the village below, and the fields around outside the city, but no wall. Further down, where the lines seem to reach their limit, are the mountains with black storm clouds and red lightning.

"Hmm… I think this one is telling a story of the kingdom itself," I say pointing to the one on my right. "And that one," I point to the left. I walk over a bit to get a better look, but trip over something. I look down to see a pile of dust, and some golden armor. I tripped over the breast plate, and the shield. "Woah, looks like someone died here…. AND I TRIPPED OVER THEIR BONES!" I say freaking out.

"Marco! Marco! It's ok!" Star says coming over to comfort me. "I don't think he'd mind, seeing as you kind of dislodged the thing that killed him," she points to a line on the armor, to a silver sword that could have fit. "See?"

"Oh yeah… still though, that's kind of disrespectful."

"Marco, we're in a battle field. There's no such thing as disrespectful here," she says, going into warrior mode.

"I… I guess you're right," I said not really wanting to pick a fight with 'Princess Koo Koo Pants'.

"Darn tootin I'm right! Now, pick up that sword and avenge this fallen soldier!"

"Um… how do you know that he's not the invader?" I ask not really wanting to pick up a murder weapon.

"Because of that," she points to the other tapestrie.

I look to see it depict the city in the middle, with it's walls half built, and it's army defending against some silver armored invaders. The ones defending were golden armored. The King and the sun he was holding, are standing on top of the castle. Only what it's rays touch, are on fire. In some places are great plumes of fire and smoke, kind of like an explosion. Well, that explains the craters and scorch marks we saw outside. "Oh," I say dumbly. I look down, and pick up the sword. It's about 4 feet long, guarded at the hilt, double edged, and comes to a point. Somehow though…. it's well balanced. It fits perfectly in my hand, like it was made for me. "Weird," I say to Star. "It feels great in my hand. Almost natural," I take a few swings and swipes at the air. "It's not even withered or corroded…. Star, I think we should leave, Star? Start?" I look around and see her half way down the hall. "Star!" I exclaim. I put the sword in a side pocket of my backpack, it rips through of course, but the guard keeps it from falling all the way through.

"Star!" I say, panting when I reach her. Though,not from the running, the air is colder than it's ever been, but Star keeps walking forward. I pull my hood over my head, and stuff my hands in my pocket. "Star,what are you doing?"  
"I… I think I know this place," she said as if in a trance.

"What?" I say. "Look, never mind, but we have to go. Look," I pull out the sword and show it to her. She looks with half laid eyes. "Star, this metal is still perfectly smooth, the floors are still in good conditions, and the tapestries aren't moth eaten. Star, whatever happened to this world, it happened fast, and it killed everything here! Even the weather! That's why the clouds are like that, that's why nothing is growing, and that's why everything is still the same as if they just left a few days ago. Star, we're in trouble. S-Star!" I say as she starts walking again.

At the end of the entrance hall are 4 thrones. One is taller than the rest, and the two on the ends of the row are as big as a regular chair. On the biggest chair, I'm assuming it's the kings, a Butterfly was carved into the head of the backboard. "Umm… Star?" I ask.

"This was Mewni…" she mutters.

"What?"

"This was Mewni Marco!" She shouts at me. I flinch back. "Sorry," she says. "But, there's this legend that my mother use to tell me, a bedtime story really," she stops and looks at the thrones. "A long, long, _looooooong_ time ago, Mewni was in a different dimension than it was now. Before, it was set on a world 5 times greater than the one it's at now, which is about the size of Earth by the way," she says looking at Marco. " It was ruled by 10 kingdoms, and the one we're in now, was called Mewni. And it was ruled by a one, King Draco Tiberius Butterfly." She looks at the tapestry on the left. "He was fabled to be a kind and gentle ruler, like his last name said, but he was also ruthless and cunning when it came to protecting his people."

"And his kingdom?" I ask looking at him blasting the invading army with the sun in his hand.

"No," She said. "My mom was very specific, just his people. She said that as long as he had his people, he could rebuild his kingdom anywhere. But it was too risky to move all of his people elsewhere, so he built a wall around the city. And when these being my mom called the Scourge invaded, the walls helped but the army was just too massive. Too many soldiers, catapults, mages and technology, he himself had to step in." She pointed to the King on top of the castle. "And it is said that he obliterated the army that day, and gave his own soldiers a fighting chance, but in the end, only a few companies and platoons survived the onslaught."

She starts to walk to the big doors again."But it is said that as the invading army retreated, that the top general of that army swore a blood oath, right there at the city gates, that he will return with unimaginable power and numbers, and slaughter everyone.

"So the King finished his wall, and gathered the top mages from all over the world. And one day, during an eclipsed moon, they performed a ritual to infuse the King with power. Power, my mom said, from the gods themselves. But he didn't use it to destroy the invading army, he used it as a way out for him and his people. On the day of the invasion, dark clouds of pollution and ice announced the presence of the army, so he had his army throw open the gates to the city, and had everyone in the kingdom gather, right here in this entrance hall.

"Here he used his newfound power to tear open a portal to a new land, one without the Scourge. He had his family and a portion of the royal guard go through first, and then the nobles and common folk. And once everyone was though, the general was inside the room with him, and it was said he brought a raging wind with him, making the room feel like it's in the dead of winter, in the most coldest place on the planet.

"The invading general and the King fought to the death after he sealed the portal closed. After that, no one knows what happened, but they say that with his dying breath and life, he use his magic to seal the Scourge in this world forever, never to age, or die, but to just stay here for the rest of forever!"

By the time she was done, we were at the front doors again. "That armor you tripped on was probably King Draco, and the blade you pulled out was probably the invading general… I don't know his name."

" _Maybe it is General Kai'shah'hall!"_ A voice hisses.

 **Somewhere in a different dimension, 3rd Person PoV**

"Hmm," the leader in a white trench coat said. "He's more perceptive than I gave him credit for."

"Maybe you underestimated him," the one with the deep voice said. "It has been a while."

"No, I don't think so," the first replied.

"I don't know," the woman from earlier, Kassy, said as she walked in. "You've been running around all of Creation for, how long? Oh, and also I got into contact with Ryan and Felix. Ryan's back with me by the way."

A young man with stringy mousy brown hair that went a bit passed his eyes walked in. He was at least 17, 6 feet tall and was wearing slacks, combat ankle boots, a loose fitting shirt and a tail looking coat. He also had several belt accessories that was fitted with holsters that could hold either several different types of firearms and swords. "You called?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, shut the door," the leader waved him in. Ryan waved his hand and the door shut gently behind him on it's own. Ryan and Kassy walked up to the table, and sighed at the images showing in the scrying equipment.

"So," Ryan said. "It's starting then? Are you sure it's them, they _are_ a bit young to be doing this."

"It wasn't my decision for these two in particular. James was sure it was them, and saw an opportunity to test them," the leader replied.

"But Michael, _this_ test? Surely they'll die," Ryan said with compassion in his voice. The other 5, minus the leader, Michael, nodded in agreement.

Michael sighed, and dropped his hood. Underneath it showed a 24 year old man. He was gaunt, and had deep bags under his eyes, like he hasn't had a good meal or a decent night's sleep in a while. He is about 6"2, brown skin, black hair, that's crew cutted at the moment, and wood brown eyes that can either change to shades darker or lighter depending on his mood. Right now, there almost black. "There's no time like the present. And James is out there with them, see?"

Michael touched the scrying table, the images distorted like he poked a calm pool of water, as the ripples spread around to the edges, the scene shifted to show James following the two up the stairs of the castle. He's set a good distance behind the duo, but they don't seem to noticed.

"You taught him well," the deep voice said. He removed his good to show a, for lack of a better description, a lizard man. He's dressed in a long cloak, dark clothing, boots, gloves, and the only piece of flesh that's showing is his neck and head. Yellow, cat slit eyes staring at the table. "Though Guardians are force sensitive, and adept in magic, you've taught him well in your arts." It was a wonder that his accent and rasping the _s_ in every word didn't give his species away.

"I know Ryzord, thank you." Michael looked curiously at the scene in front of him. "Well, this is interesting."

"What is?" Kassy said as she removed her hood. Beneath showed a pretty woman in her early 30's. Jaw length blond hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and a pretty physique, she stands at a mere 5"5, but her posture and the way she carries herself demands respect.

"Marco Diaz," came his reply. "I've underestimated him more than you all though, more than _I_ thought."

"Why is that?" One of the other 4 that remained silent up until that moment.

"Because, Flint," Michael said. "His perceptiveness is most astounding for a human at his age," he leaned forward. "Most astounding…. I do believe that, in James words, that this boy is force sensitive. He might be Guardian Corps material."

They all looked at him, Ryan raising an eyebrow, and the rest, some, had their mouth agape in disbelief. "But then again," he continued. "It's not my call. If James sees it or not, it's his decision to see where to go from this point. Uh oh," he saw Star and Marco being confronted by General Kai'shah'hall. "Well, whether or not he's sensitive to the force or not, we'll see. And if worst comes to worse," he brought out a pair of dimensional scissors from inside his coat and snipped at the air a few times, causing some sparkles to form. "Well just have to bail them out."

 **End Chapter 3**

 **A/N: So, another chapter finished, and I'm sorry I didn't get this posted yesterday, I was out Sunday and didn't get back until late on Monday. Had tons of fun, and there's gonna be a new youtube channel on the web pretty soon, and you will all cry! From laughing, from how** _ **tragic**_ **it is, you get the point. Well, until then, this has been Bigmike33321, signing off! Oh, and don't forget to review! *BOOOP***


	5. Intro Ark-Part 4

**Mewni's Legacy**

 **A/N: FIGHT SCENE COMING UP! :D Ok, so for those of you who have read Trapped in a Cave, you all know that I kind of boached up the fight scene, but, I'ma do something different. If you're on a computer, open up another tab and copy the link to my profile in the address bar in the new tab. On my profile is gonna be a link to a song that shall go with the fight :3 I spent the last week looking for the right one, then I thought, "Why not go to the things that give me inspiration?" So I went and listened to the RWBY Vol. 1 sound track, and got that song. Just, when the next bold comes up! ENJOY!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SVTFOE, just my OC's and the idea for THIS particular story.**

Feeling cold dread in the pit of our stomach, we both turn to see a knight in silver armor, and skull like helmet and visor, standing halfway down the hall. With a golden crown atop his head. _"And yes dear boy, that sword is indeed mine. But don't worry, you can keep it. At least until I kill you and take it myself."_ Two more knights come out from somewhere behind him. _"Take them!_ " he shouts and the two men charge. From what I see, one is a heavy set man, maybe about 6"2, with a giant sword strapped to his back, which he pulled out and started running.

 **A/N: Pumped up music time.** **RWBY Theme: Red like Roses Part II -Short- Extended**

The other one was still studded in silver armor, but more of a robe, skirt and he's holding a staff with a glowing blue snow globe looking thing on top of it. He's also significantly shorter than the brute, but still just as fast.

The mage guy points his staff at us and shouts, _"Eeese, glom'lo!"_ and a blue energy orb fires at us.

Start jumps in front of me and shouts, _"Shield!"_ And a see through film of energy comes out of her wand where the orb explodes into ice spikes. _"Narwhal blast!"_ She shouts and blasts through the ice with deadly fishes. It hits the mage by surprise, but the brute keeps coming. _"Glitter dragon extention bridge!"_ A sparkly blue dragon with wooden planks in it's form shoots out of Stars wand, and slams on top of the brute, or it would have if he didn't jump out of the way and started running on the back of the dragon. _"Explode!"_ Star shouted and the dragons wood planks started to explode, throwing the knight in the air, leaving a trail of glitter mist and clouds.

" _Hmm…"_ The general said. Given the distance, his voice somehow carries. _"I did not expect this. King Butterfly's legacy continues ey. I thought I saw him throw something in the portal before he sealed us in this accursed world. No matter, once I destroy you, I will have that power for myself, and be rid of this place."_

"Hmm…" Star says, "nope! Bye!" She grabs my arm and points her wand to the ground. _"Turbo bunny rocket blast!"_ And once again we sail through the air and land at the bottom of the stares.

"What the heck! Star, we need to get out of here!" I shout frantically.

"Yeah, I got that!" She said, digging in her star purse and brought out the dimensional scissors. But hey buzzed, and then the colors on them flickered and dimmed. "WHAT?! Oh no, oh no, oh no! Marco! We need to get out of the city!"

"Yeah, but why can't we just open a portal?" I ask.

"Because of the curse my ancestor put on this place! It's directed at the Scourge so they can't leave the world! And we're too close to him!"

"How does that even make since?" I ask.

Star glances up, then grabs my hand and says, "I'll explain it to you later, run!" She starts to push me as the mage falls out of the sky, _"Eeese, glom'lo sha'kar!"_ He says dive bombing. When he hits, the impact makes more ice. Then he makes it explode as he stands up. The brute fell out of the sky behind them, and the general walks out from between the two.

" _These are the last of my forces,"_ He says. _"The rest have faded from time, and soon, we will too. But at least we will have some fun, before we are nought but dust. Do as you please, but save some for me,"_ he tells the mage and brute. He walks away as they ready their weapons.

I pull out my sword, and Star readies her wand. "Marco," she whispers to me.

"Yes Star?" I ask shakily.

"We're gonna die if we fight them."

"Yeah, I kind of figured."

"I saw a collapsed well on our way in, I'm gonna cast a smoke screen and a barrier, then we run like hell! Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like our only plan," I say. "But it's the only one we got. Lead the way princess.

I see her smile out of my peripheral vision. Then she points her wand at them. _"Jelly bean hallucination mist!"_ Out from her wand a spray of blue smoke and floating jelly beans blew between us and the Scourge knights. Once they were out of sight, Star waved her wand in the air and said, _"Peanut brittle wall barrier!"_ A giant wall of see through peanut brittle sprouted from the ground. "Run!" She shouted and grabbed my arm pulling me with her.

We didn't make it more than 10 feet before we heard, _"Shar'kar no'lar!"_ and the wall exploded into a million pieces. "Run, run, run!" She says making it to the courtyard where the entrance is. The bruit fell out of the sky with a "Yaaaar!" I smacked him with my sword, he actually seemed surprised by that because I managed to knock him back, he spun with the force of the hit. _" Narwhal blast!"_ Star shouted knocking him into the air, and he fell into a house.

A lightening bolt sailed over our heads and blew a chunk out of the wall. Star retaliated with, _"Cupcake blast!_ " Star casts, shooting a multitude of deadly cupcakes at the enemy.

"It's not working!" She shouts, dodging a blast of white, that impacted on the stone wall behind us, turning into spikes of ice.

"Star run!" I say, grabbing her hand and running into a cave. Well, it's more like a collapse well that has an opening barely big enough for Star and me to squeeze through. Once we're in, the knights in cold steel and silver armor, helmet covering his face with a skull like design look in behind us.

" _Shar'kar ni'li ka'sa!"_ It says in it's alien language, voice deep and soft at the same time. Kind of like Voldemort, no, say on topic!

"Marco get back!" Star says, pulling me out of the way and pointing her wand at the knight. _"Super turbo fire bird!"_ she shouts and a phoenix shoots out, blowing up when it hits the knight, and sending us flying back. Once the smoke clears we see the entrance a pile of rubble. "Uh oh… whoops," Star says. "Well… at least we have a breather."

 **A/N: End Red like Roses Part II**

Again…. how did we end up here?

…. Oh, I guess it came to full circle now. "Yep, full circle…"

"What was that Marco?" Star asked, lighting up her wand. The well is big and kind of spacious. It smells like mold and moisture,which means that there's water down here, the question is how much and if it's drinkable. "Sorry Star, I was just reliving the day, and the points on how we ended up here."

"Oh…. I'm sorry Marco," she said, looking down. She sits down, and hugs her knees. Then she starts to shake a bit. "I-I'm sorry. So sorry Marco," she sobs out. Oh no.

"Star, no, it's ok, really."

"No it's not!" She wails. "If we had just stayed home and studied like you said, we wouldn't be dying in this tomb and-"

I grab her arms, and force her to look at me. She has tears in her eyes, some snot dribbling out, and I steel myself for what I'm about to do. _Don't wuss out_ , I hear in my head, and then I lean in, and press my lips to Stars. My eyes are closed, but I can feel her stiffen, but then she relaxes and we both melt into each other. **(A/N:This is me trying to recreate the scene from SAO, episode… 12 I think? Where Kirito kisses Asuna for the first time, after he just fisted that guy to death XD)**

We break apart, and I say with a soft voice, "Star, if we die, then I want to die with a clear conscience. I like you Star. I mean, really, really, reaaaaaaly like _like_ you. In _that way_. And if I'm gonna die, then I wanna die with you, in your arms. Can I do that?"

She nods dumbly, and leans in for another kiss. Then a voice says, "Oh yes, yes, keep it up, keep kissing. Now, brush her hair," thinking it's my conscience I do exactly that, and Star kind of purrs into my mouth. "Yes… now take her shirt off."

We both snap back, and look around. A bit deeper into the cave is this 12 year old kid watching us from behind a rock. "Oh… you stopped," he said sounding disappointed. He looked like a dirtier, older version of Jeremy. I hate him already.

"What the heck kid!?" I shout, my voice echoing.

"Hmm… blocked the entrance into the city, that you did," he mutters, stepping out from behind the rock and going to the collapsed entrance. "No getting in that-a way. So, might as well sneak out the back, yes we shall," he said rubbing the stones.

"What are you on about?" I ask, groaning from the slight pressure in my lower regions.

"Was enjoying the show, that I was," he said, not looking at us but at the stones as if they were a puzzle, "but then you took notice of me, so, what is little ol' Hugo suppose to do, but take you two to the entrance that's outside the city walls."

"Wait, this place leads out?" Star asked, going up to the boy. "Where? Which direction? Is it short?"

"Woah, woah, calm down Star, let's just take a breather-"

"No,the pretty one is right, ugly one," the boy says.

"Ugly?!"

"We must flee before the snow flinger opens this door up and turn us into chilled treats."

"... Popsicles?" I try to clarify.

"Is that what you call them?" The boy asks. "Wow, it's much better than what I got," he's actually starting to sound normal. Or what passes for normal with a weird hermit that lives underground.

"Umm…. what?"

"I said, let's get out of here, least become popsicles!" He starts to walk off, muttering, "Yeah… popsicles, I quite like that."

Me and Star look at each other and then start to follow the boy.

 **Somewhere in a different dimension, 3rd Person PoV**

"Well…." Kassy said.

"That escalated quickly," Ryan finished for her. They both looked at each other, then burst out laughing, or, snickering in Ryan's case.

"Eh," Ryzord said. "It was kind of obvious that these two will get together eventually. But, this speeds things up much faster than James jumping the gun here. Michael, what do you think?"

He didn't say anything for a few seconds, clearly in his own head reliving something from his past, a habit that he's had since they've all met him. Finally, "What is there to think? We'll worry about the smaller details after they get out of there alive. For now, we sit, and wait. We still have the contingency plan if these two fail."

"And that would be…?" Another member of the circle spoke up.

"Well, Damian," Michael said without looking up. "That would be me."

 **End Chapter 4**

 **A/N: Another thing you should know about my OC, he's like, extremely arrogant. Like, to a fault. But he's been fighting for so long, that he's figured out a way to put his pride behind him, especially in a fight, but sometimes his enemies can find a way to get in his head…. Wait, was that a foreshadow? I donno, was it? ;) This has once again been Bigmike33321 sighning off! HOPE YOU LIKE THE SONG, AND HOPE YOU GUYS WERE ABLE TO ENJOY IT, SEE YA!*BOOOOOP!***


	6. Intro Ark-Part 5

**Home return**

 **A/N: So, I didn't have a lot of time the past few weeks to myself, so, heres a quick author's note to let you know that I am STILL fucking alive baby! :D And that Markiplier is the KING! OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!**

"So…" Star says, trying to start a conversation. "What's your name?"

"I was given the name Hugo, for my mother's father, and the name Mortimer, for that's my father's surname."

"So, Hugo Mortimer."

"Ay," he confirmed.

"How long have you been here?" I ask.

"Yeah, I mean, according to the legends this place should have been dead for thousands of years!" Star says.

"I have been here for many a 3 months," Hugo says, slipping back into cave hermit. "I came here with my father and twin brother for an expedition, but the Scourge found us, and struck my father and separated me and my brother. I saw them escape through the portal,but I know not of what fate they have had. The blow the brutus dealt to my father looked fatal. I have been living in this cave, feasting on the vermin and fungus that still grows here."

"Ew," Star says.

"Yeah," I agreed, "that cannot be healthy for you."

"Oh it's not, I got dysentery my first week here, but found a moss that cleared that right up, and these mushrooms that make me see colors!" To prove his point, he picks off a yellow mushroom with brown spots off the cave wall and starts to much on it. "Mmmm, ball trippy," he says happily. "These got me through some rough times here my new friends. Want some? We're not coming back here if we make it out."

"Um… no thanks," I say as I slap Star's hand away from the mushrooms. "Aww," she says.

"Eh, suit yourself," Hugo shrugs and fills his pockets with the mushrooms. "The fresher ones don't kick in for at least an hour, the more older ones hit you in less time, and the more dried out ones start almost immediately. I picked a fresh one because I'm gonna need the stamina boost, before you came, I feared that I will not fare well in the coming weeks. I have been growing steadily weaker."

Now that he mentioned it, he was looking a bit gaunt. His cheeks a bit sunken and kind of shallow, and from what's left of his shirt, the ribs showing were clearly visible.

"Come, and stay close. Tread carefully because the area ahead is filled with water. Lot of sharp rocks, unfinished stalagmites and all that. Step where I step."

He was right, soon we slope down to a big pool of water, that goes knee high, and pitch black. We follow Hugo as he makes his way through a zig zaggy path. Another 5 minutes of this and we walk out of the pool and onto a steep climb.

"We are outside the walls now, we go for another mile or so, and come out from under a rock. We should be outside the curses influence for you to open a portal. I have no magic, nor scissors that my father used to bring us here."

"Right, and on the topic of here, why didn't you speak up when you saw us earlier?" I ask, starting to blush at what had happened.

"Yeah!" Star said, her hearts going from cute red to inflamed.

"Well…" he rubs the back of his head. "Puberty and all that, plus you were the first people I had seen in a while. That and given the fact that the only entertainment I have had was running from the Scourge, watching rats fight over scraps of food, and the color mushrooms."

"Mmmmm…. Fair enough," Star says. I shoot her a look, but shrug it off. Heck, if I was in this kids shoes, I would have died a long time ago.

Soon we see light up ahead, and come out between a crevice in some rocks, barely big enough for us to squeeze through one at a time.

"Finally! Fresh air!... Or what passes for fresh in this world," I said breathing in the air that's barely better than the stale air in the cave.

"Yeah, and not a moment too soon," Hugo said.

"Why?" Star asks.

"Because the mushroom starting to hit me," he said stumbling a bit. I go over to catch him, and he smiles and laughs a bit. Then he looks behind me and the smile drops. "Uh oh," he says pointing. I look to see a massive storm cloud forming over the city. "The Scourge is coming. Quick, open the portal so we may leave."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Star says opening her purse and pulling out her dimensional scissors. Again, they flicker, but this time they flicker on. "Yes!" She shouts.

Looking over see these figures running from the front gate. "Star!" I yell. She looks,yelps and quickly cuts open the portal. In the 10 seconds that happened, they made it more than half the distance. "Quick, help me with Hugo!"

" _Levitate!"_ Star casts on Hugo, then she flicks her wand and he flies through the portal. The Scourge is less than a hundred yards away, and we dash through as well, ending up in front of my house.

Not a second too soon too, because because as soon as we leap through, General Kai leaps, but the portal closes before he could make contact.

I was so relieved that my legs gave out right there. "We made it… WE MADE IT!" I shout jumping up, my fists in the air. "WE WON WE WONWEWON!" I Say grabbing Star and spinning her in the air. She laughs at my antics, but I stop her by stop sinning, and crashing my lips to hers. She kisses back with as much vigor, maybe even more, but once again we are interrupted by Hugo.

"Yes! I'm out! And look at that! Sunlight! The once dreaded star that was a symbol of despair is now a beacon of hope for pore ol' Hugo! YAYYY!" He actually starts running around in circles, until he makes a wrong turn and smacks face first into a telephone pole. He bounces off, a stupid smile on his face, before he crashes into the ground unconscious.

Me and Star look at each other and burst out laughing. Both of us brabbin Hugo under his armpits, we haul him up and walk him inside.

"So…" I start. "I take it that you want to do some more kissing?"

"Oh yeah, definitely," she says with a smile.

"Good. Oh, and just to let you know, I don't plan on ever letting you go," look into her eyes. "Ever."

She smiles, eyes tearing up, but nods and we both drag Hugo inside for some rest and proper food. Plus a shower, because, this dude smells something fierce!

 **Somewhere in a different dimension 3rd person PoV**

The circle of figures are around the table, silently watching the images on the scrying table. The doors open and James walks in, face cast into shadow from the dingy hoodie that he's wearing.

He walks up to the leader Michael, and says, "So, what do you think?"

They all looked at him. Michael stood straight and said, "I think they passed." James smiled but Michael continued, "But we also now have a new contender."

James frowned. "What? No, no, not Hugo."

"I'm sorry, but you knew that this was a possibi-"

"IT'S NOT HUGO!" James snapped.

Michael's face hardened. "What?" He said simply.

"It' can _not_ be him. I just got him back…." James looked at the ground.

Michael's expression was unreadable, but something in his eyes changed. He looked away and sighed, then said, "Fine. We'll give him a choice, one that we're denying the princess and her knight. It's his choice, but," he looked at James hard in the eyes. "But, you have to show him all the options. _All_ of them," he empathized.

Knowing that nothing will persaud. Michael, he nodded, turned around and opened a portal to Earth and stepped through.

Everyone else is silent. They all look at Michael, trying not to stare, but ultimately failing.

"Well that was cold," Ryan finally said.

"Can it," he replied. "We may have been waiting in this place for a long time, but that time is running out. We don't have time to be warm or cold or anything else, but methodical, precise, and on point. Because we, are officially out of time." He turns around and looks at the group. "I had a dream last night."

"Oh, so he finally sleeps," Kassy muttered."

"He's coming," he simply states.

Everyone stiffens. "Well, shit," Kassy says.

 **End chapter 5**

 **A/N: More mystery and drama. What happens to our favorite Starco crew? Well, if you want spoilers, head over to Trapped in a Cave. Till then this has been Bigmike33321 signing off! *BOOOOOP***


	7. Intro Ark-Part 6

**Star Wars?**

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I had a very fucked up past couple of days. Anyway, I'm back, I've been thinking about my future and future career, and I've decided to go to college. Thinking of taking video game and computer design classes, also free writing with a bit of medical ont he side. Now, onto the fun part. I actually had a bit of fun writing this one, and I've found full movies for them on youtube, and I've been rewatching the Clone Wars series. So, fun times for everyone! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SVTFOE, just my OC's and the idea for this particular story.**

 **Hugo PoV**

" _So, what do you think Hugo?" My brother James, had asked that day. "Pretty neat, huh?"_

" _Yeah," I had replied. "If you like dust and rocks and no sunlight. Would be perfect for a vampire, actually."_

" _Oh come now," My father, James Mortimer Sr. said. "You have to admit Hugo, that this place is pretty neat. Maybe we can start a colony up here, eh?" He finished by nudging me in the side._

" _Yeah," I mutter, rubbing my side, "Maybe if the planet wasn't dead as a doorknob. I mean, it even seems like the sun doesn't even want to shine down!"_

" _Oh come on H," my brother said, "it's not everyday that we get to go on an expedition to a murdered planet!"  
"Yeah, but it's the murderers that gots me so worked up."_

I awake with a start. With natural sunlight lighting up the family room. It's been awhile since I've seen natural light, just the muted grayness of Draksus.

"Well," the boy who rescued me said, "look who's finally awake!"

 **Marco PoV**

The second that we walked into the house, we were bombarded by my mom and dad. It wasn't even the fact that we brought home a half dead 12 year old, or that we were covered in frost and shivering uncontrollably, even though me and Star were blushing like crazy from earlier, or even that I had a silver sword hanging from a tear in my backpack. No, it was that we were late for dinner.

"Marco! Star! Where were you two? Dinner started an hour ago!" My mom said.

"Yes, _Mijo_ , you know how much your mom is about family dinners!" My dad said.

"Where were you?"

"What happened?"

"Why are your hands blue?"

"And why is there a _sword_ in your backpack?... _Why is there a sword in your backpack!?_ " My dad finally noticed and yelled.

And so, we told them about our day, well, not the making out part, me and Star both silently agreed that we would leave out the part of me and her kind of getting together. And by the time we finished my mom got out her nursing gear, seeing as she's a part time nurse, and began examining Hugo. We put him out on the couch, and my mom did some medical type stuff by checking his pulse, putting a stethoscope to his chest as he took soft even breaths in his sleep, and even pricked him on the finger and taking a drop of blood in this diabetes type monitor.

"Well," she finally said, "his vitals are normal, airways clear, but his blood sample shows that he has an electrolyte deficiency. All in all, he's just malnourished and slightly dehydrated. He just needs a good meal and some rest. Where did you say you found him?"

"Uh," I said, kind of in awe of how my mom could tell that much from the little 5 minute exam. "We found him inside a cave. He said that he's been there for about 3 months. And the planet was dead, and what water there was didn't look exactly drinkable."

"Well, that's not surprising. You said that the planet was dead, no wind, plants or blue sky. The water was probably stagnant."

"Um, I don't think so," Star said. "I don't know much about Earth things, but don't you need like, bugs and bacteria to make water go bad?"

"Um, yes," My dad said. "As you know, we love to travel, and we've learned that if any type of bugs are around water, or if it's not looking clear, to not drink it."

"That, and Montezuma's revenge," I snickered.

"That's a stereotype and you know it, _Mijo!_ " my dad rounded on me, but he smiled and I made a 'settle down' gesture light heartedly.

"Yeah, I don't know what that is," Star said, "But from the legends, it is said that the Scourge killed all life on the planet. And by all, I mean, _all_ life. Plants, animals, people, even germs. So, I don't think that the water wasn't stagnant at all, but probably from the mushrooms or rats that had survived."

"Hmm," my mother noded in thought. Then she looked up to my dad, "Honey, mind making that special soup that you always make when we're sick?"

"Oh, sure," he said, getting up to go to the kitchen.

"And can you also add those special herbs that Queen Butterfly gave to us?"

"What?" "My _mom_ was here?" Me and Star said at the same time. We looked at each other in surprise.

"Yes your mom was here Star," my mom said. "She gave us some special medicine for you, since you're not, well, human."

"Hey! I'm human!" Star said. "I'm just from Mewni!"

"Yep, wait, what?" I said looking at her. "I thought there was a different name for you."

"Like what?"

"Um… I don't know, Mewnian?"

"Oh, and what am I supposed to call you? Earthian?" she giggled.

I laughed a bit too. "Well, at least you're not saying 'earthling'," I said.

"Why, what's that?"  
"... Nothing."

"Soups done!" My dad said, coming in from the kitchen carrying a bowl of soup. The smell of it was chicken noodle, but with something else too. Probably the herbs that Star's mom gave to mine.

"Geez, that was fast," I remarked.

"Yes, it's just chicken broth. Left over from the _arroz con pollo_ your mother made today."

"Aw, it was that night? I love _arroz con pollo_ ," I complained.

"It doesn't matter now," My mom said. "And if you hadn't had left, you never would have found this poor boy." She then took a spoon full of the broth, and slipped in into his mouth. Not a lot, just enough to have it trickle down his throat on its own. "I wonder how he ended up there?"

"I think I can shed some light on that question," a voice said, kind of echoy from far off. Then a portal opened, and out stepped the stranger from the Bounce Lounge.

"You!" I shouted, springing for the sword that was lying next to the couch, as Star took a stance and pointed her wand at him. The wand started to glow and swirl with energy.

"Woah, what is going on?" My dad asked as my mom gasped and almost dropped the soup.

"He's the one who tricked us into winning the map!" I said.

"Yeah, step off!" Star shouted. Where did she learn that? I thought as I glanced at her, but then turned my attention back at the stranger.

He held up his hands as the portal closes behind him, his dimensional scissors hanging from his index finger, "Woah, woah, woah! What's with the hostility?" He asked, his voice completely different than before. Now, it sounds like a young adult than the whispery old man from before.

"What's going on?" I say through my teeth. "What's going on is the fact that you tricked us into getting that map, and almost getting us killed!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you into a pinata and have the Diaz's smash you open!"

"... Wow Star, way to go with the racism," I say, half joking despite the circumstances.

"You want a reason?" The stranger says. "Here's one." He dropped his scissors, kicked them over to our feet, and then removed his hood. And underneath, we see a much older version of Hugo. "My name is James, James Mortimer Jr. I am Hugo's twin brother."

"... What?"

"Here, let me explain." He makes a motion towards a chair, I nod, and he goes over and sits. Me and Star drop our guard, but keep a firm grip on our weapons. "First things first, my age and appearance. Time moves differently throughout the cosmos. One day on Earth, can be 5 years on, say, Eugerial Prime, in the Lotus dimension."

"Ooooh, I've been there," Star said.

"Yeah, and you know how a any amount of time spent there, has no correlation to time on Mewni, Princess Butterfly."

"Right, right," she says.

"Well, the time that my brother spent on Draksus is at a complete standstill, while 23 years went by for me."

"Whaaaat?" I say. "But, how, why? I don't even know what to ask!" We then heard some mumbling. Looking over to the couch, I saw Hugo sluggishly opening his eyes, and looking around. "Well," I say, "Look who's finally awake!"  
"Wakey wakey Hugo," Star says.

"Where am I?" He says. "Last thing I remember, is a wavy impression of the ice knights, and then my face hurting."

"Oh, right," I chuckle nervously. "You kind of ran into a telephone poll you were so happy."

"Hugo?" James whispered. Hugo's eyes darted to James, and he did a double take. "You haven't aged a day." He got up and moved over to the couch. Me and Star moved out of the way, and my mom quickly got up and stood next to us.

Hugo moved his legs, hugged them to his knees to make room for James. "Who… are you?" Hugo said.

"Heh heh, H, it's me," James said, a soft toan used and a look of him trying, and failing, to hold back tears. "Don't tell me that you forgot?" He chuckled. "You knucklehead."

Hugo gasped, "James? Is that really you?"

"Yes brother, it's me-" He got cut off as Hugo darted forward and gave him a hug.

"I-I thought you were dead, I thought that you've forgotten about me!" He sobbed.

"No," James said, returning the hug, "never."

Hugo pulled back. "What about father? Is dad ok?"

James looked away, pain evident in his eyes. "No. The damage the knight dealt to him, by the time I managed to get some help, he was already gone."

Hugo's arms dropped to his side. "I… I thought so. It's just that, I had some hope that, no. No, deep down I already knew. That was a devastating blow, I'm surprised that he even had enough strength to open a portal for you two. But," he looked back at his brother, fresh tears in his eyes. "What happened to you?"

James looked up. "I owe you this explanation, but, I'm not sure how to tell you it."

"Why not," I said stepping forward, "Start at the beginning. You owe me and Star this explanation as much as you do Hugo."

He barely glanced at me, but said, "Ok. Ok. Here's where it starts. As you know, father came by an ancient Star Map, and he spent months trying to decipher it. By the time it was done, we had both turned 12, and he decided to bring us along to see Daksus, the ancient planet of the people of Mewni. We were going to show the King and Queen at the time, but, he wanted to make sure first. Well, you know what happened. We opened the portal, saw the city and got attacked. The mage, the one with the staff, he froze the way to you, and from our angle it looked like one of the ice spikes had impaled you." He glances down at the tattered shirt that Hugo is wearing. The one that's showing his ribs. Now that he mentioned it, it did look a bit tattered.

"It was at that time that the brute knight struck father. Well, he was adept to magic as well, and with his failing strength, he shot us to the city wall, and opened a portal out of there."

"OOOOOooooh," Star said. "When me and Marco were being chased by them, I just shot us to the bottom step. Scissors didn't work until we were over a mile away from them."

"Makes since considering the curse," he remarked.

"Again, how does that even work?" I said quietly to myself.

"But what happened to you and father?" Hugo asked.

"Well… as I've said before, he died before I could get him some help. After that… well, I wanted to go back after you, to see if you were still alive, but, the place that dad brought me to was, well…. It was Florine."

Everyone but me and my parents gasped. **(A/N: This is my OC world for what is basically Cloral from the Pendragon series.)**

"The place that I was at got attacked by raiders, and I was taken captive aboard their ship," he finished.

"Um," I said, "What's a Florine?"

"Florine is a place that's about 90 percent covered with water, mostly islands no big land masses, and the waters in between are ruled by pirates," Star said. "One of the only places even _I_ want to avoid."

"Wow, must be hard core," I remarked.

"Oh you have no idea Marco Diaz," James said. "To make a very long story short, I got free…. By any means necessary, and got recruited the Guardian Corps."

Star gasped. "Wow! So, you're a Guardian?"

"Yup, through in through… except in title, I went AWOL 2 years ago."

"What? How are you still alive?"

"The Corps don't have rules on deserters. You can leave and enlist as you please, you just don't cause any problems that would be considered in their jurisdiction."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because then they'd kill you. And your parents, anybody who knows you, pretty much your entire existence they'd erase."

"Oh," I said a bit scared.

"So… if you're not a soldier any more, then what are you?" Star asked.

"I'm a mercenary," he said.

"Oh…"

"And I've gotten on the Corps bad side, so, I have a price on my head."

"What?" Hugo said sitting up, then he got a dizzy spell and fell back. "Why are you here then? Why not just go into hiding or something?"

"Because I was framed for something," James said. "But I have to find proof. I've got a really good team, the best in the universe in fact. But in case it doesn't work, I made a contingency plan."

"And what would that be?" Hugo said sitting up on his elbows.

"You, Hugo. Well, if you're up to it. it's not the reason I recruited these two to rescue you, I wanted to see you. You have no idea the guilt I've had for having to leave you there. And incase I got captured and killed, I at least wanted to see you one last time."

"Why does it sound like you're leaving me again?" Hugo asked. James looked away and stood up. "James, what are you doing?" Hugo asked.

James chuckled a bit. "Man, I've forgotten how much alike we are. It's like music to hear your voice again, your antagonistic tone, the way you seem to scold me when you know I'm about to do something stupid." He turns around, tears forming in his eyes, but he doesn't let them fall. "I have to go Hugo. At least for now. Me being here is putting everyone in jeopardy. But, I leave you a choice," he held out his hand and the dimensional scissors flew into them. "Come with me, let me nurse you back to health and train you. So that we can be more than just brothers, we can be comrades."

"How did you do that!?" I asked in awe.

"Guardian Corps soldiers are basically the equivalent to what you would call a Jedi," he said cutting open a red portal.

"Oh," I said dumbfounded.

"Hugo, come with me," he held out his hand.

Hugo looked at it, and shook his head. "I'm sorry James, but I'm not a fighter, you know that. And I know you too much to think that if I go with you we won't be fighting, hell, you're a _mercenary_ for crying out loud!" Hugo shook his head again, as James lowered his hand. "I can't go with you James, I watched you leave once already, and now I have to do that again, but I'm not gonna watch you die."

James took in a breath and said, "Very well." Then he looked at my parents. "Would it be alright if he stays with you? I have connections here on Earth, and I can have them wire money to your bank accounts."

"Oh, certainly," my dad said. "But payment is not necessary."

"Nonsense," James shook his head. "How else are you gonna pay for two teenagers and a kid. Now, Hugo," he stepped forward and tapped his index finger to Hugo's forehead. His eyes fluttered for a second then he looked questioningly to James. "I just gave you basic knowledge on the Corps ways. I know, I know," he held up his hand when Hugo started to protest. "But you need to defend yourself. The one who framed me has vast power, and he knows of my past and most of what I do." He then turned to me. "Protect him, Marco Diaz, as you do for the Princess." He then looked to Hugo, "I _will_ see you again, brother." And with that, he stepped into the portal, which immediately closed behind him.

We all stood there, not knowing what to say. Finally I turned to Hugo and said, "So, Jedi, huh?"  
He looks back at me and says, "I swear, I have no idea what that means."

I chuckled and said, "Well, my young padawan, I guess it's my job to teach two students about Earth culture, starting with movies."

 **Somewhere in a different dimension 3rd PoV**

James walked right into the room to see everyone smiling and laughing. Even Michael, for once in a long time. "Um, what? What is it everyone?" He asks confused.

"'Guardian Corps soldiers are the equivalent to a _Jedi_?" Michael said. "Man, I haven't heard a joke like that in a long time. Thousands of years in fact."

"Shut up," James said. "I like Earth and her culture, but that's not the point!" He walks up to the table and places his hand on it. "You told me to show him all of his options, and I did. He now has all the knowledge to fight, and he can decide what to do with them. So, now what?" He looked at Michael.

Still chuckling slightly, he looked back at the table and said, "We wait, and see how he copes with being in a stable home environment," he looks back at the table, and taps it. It ripples and show an image of a one Star and Marco cuddling on their couch. And notice how the author says _one_ , Starco, and another Hugo sitting on the other side of it, engrossed by whatever was playing on the tv. "We'll give him the weekend. We'll go there, and convince the Diaz parents to enroll him in school."

"You sound like you've done this type of thing before," James accused.

"Oh, I have," Michael assured. "But it's been awhile, so, we'll take it slow." He watched the screen for a while. "So, anyone else feel like watching Star Wars?"

 **End chapter 6**

 **A/N: Ok, time to watch the Empire Strikes Back, anyone else?**


	8. Intro Ark-End

**Bed time**

 **A/N: Ok, last chapter of the intro ark series! :D Yeah, I know, it's been a long run, and for those of you who read Trapped in a Cave, probably was hoping for more, well, this is it for now :P So, enjoy the last bit of this, and I'll start working on the next ark, and I'll let you all know how it is in my net update for my How to Train Your Dragon story, DM academy, which will be either sometime in the weekend or on Monday. So, until then enjoy the fic :)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SVTFOE, just my OC's and the idea for this particular story.**

After my mom gave Hugo a bath, yes I know, but he didn't know how to work the water, or the soap, or the _sponge_ , we got down stairs and got him to eat some 'real' food that wasn't dead water, or magic mushrooms, he managed to keep some of it down after violently puking the big ammounts that he stuffed down his throat, we all sat down and watched _Star Wars_. Me and Star cuddled up, and before you get any ideas! It was just us sitting hip to hip, and me putting an arm around her shoulders. Ok? Got it? Good. Anyway, Star and Hugo, especially Hugo, was entranced by the movie. Star was already broken in as I introduced her to the tv the night she got here.

When it was over Hugo said, "Woah, so that's what my brother does…."

"Eh," I said. "Probably not with the lightsabers and space flight."

"No, definitely not," Star said getting up from my shoulder and yawning. "Well, it's time for bed. Have you figured out where you want Hugo to sleep?"

"Yes actually, come on Hugo." He got unsteadily to his feet, ever since the constant adrenaline has worn off, he started to show just how weak he really was. But, he's not gonna die any time soon, so, he's good with some bed rest and food. When we got to my room, I went into my closet. "I think I got some cloths that might fit you, ah! Here we go," I took a pair of old pajamas that I out grew last summer, and tossed it to him. "You can change into these, I'm gonna sleep on the couch."

"What?" He asked. "No, no, I couldn't-"

"Look, it's fine, ok? You deserve a warm bed after what you've been through. So, if you need anything, just shout ok? Star's room is right across from mine, or, yours now."

"Really?" He asked, still unsure.

"For the time being. I'll see if Star can magic up a room for you later," I said turning to leave. "Good night Hugo."

"Good night… Marco," He said looking down at the striped blue pajamas.

I closed the door, and saw Star already standing in her door frame, already in her nighty. "O-oh, hey S-Star," I said, blushing like an idiot. I mean, it's not the first time that I've seen her in her pajamas has her nightgown always been that short?  
"Stop staring like an idiot Diaz, and get over here and give me a good night kiss," She said walking over and grabbed the zipper to my hoodie and pulled me closer to give me a kiss. It took me a second, but I shrugged it off and put my arms around her back and kissed back with the passion. She pulled back with me wanting more and said, "You should stay the night with me," in my ear.

I shuddered, but stepped down the hall. "Sorry Star, but, that's not exactly-"  
"Smart, I know Safe Kid," She said winking.

"I was gonna say slow and steady, but that works too," I laughed.

"Come on Marco, you know I'm just teasing you," she rolled her eyes.

"I know Princess, I know," I said, going over and giving her another peck on the lips. "Good night _Princessa_ "

"Good night Marco," she said dreamily and went into her room.

Down stares I got some extra blankets from the hall closet and make myself a bed on the couch. Remembering that Hugo has my room now, I just shrug and take off my hoodie and pants, and just hop under the covers like that.

 **Somewhere in a different dimension 3rd PoV**

"Ok, that was too close," Ryzord said. The lizard man looked genuinely freaked out.

"Yes, yes it was," Michael said. "But at least the movie was good."

"Will you at least _act_ like this is a big deal?" James said. "I mean, they nearly had _sex_ a room across from my little brother!"

"Oh boo hoo, he's 12. Live a little, well, for the next few weeks anyway. Then, shit hits the fan."

"Well, you're looking cheerful," Ryan remarked.

"I finally get to get out of this cooped up space, why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"Hey!" Kassy said. "And what are we? Chopped liver?"

"Oh please, with me, Ryan and Felix gone you all will have more room here, so, you're welcome," he waved his hand around.

"This is gonna be a total disaster," Flint said.

"That's because you're a worry wort, now, everyone lighten up! The plan is in full swing, nothing can possibly go wrong!" Everyone just stared at him. Then his eyes widened as it dawned on him on what he just said. "Oh…. shit."

 **End chapter 7**

 **A/N: So, another thing you should know about Michael, sometimes me, is that he's a bit of a dumb ass :P He has no filter, says what's on his mind, and that constantly gets him into trouble. Anyway, like I said up there, this is it for now. Ark 1 is done with, arks 2-4 will be planned and written out, don't know the time frame, but a few months until this story is finished, done with, cablooy. You know, ended. And also like I said before, look for the update on it in my HTTYD story DM Academy, which will be posted sometime in the very near future, a look see. Also don't forget to review, seriously, I got like 2 reviews throughout this whole thing. Give me some ideas, seriously, I need some. Anyway, see ya for now.**


	9. Where we stand-Part 1

**Changes are also beginnings**

 **A/N: So, my computer has blew up, literally, long story, and I've been typing away at my phone on the Drive app, and uploading them at the public library… someone get me a life :P Anyway, enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SVTFOE**

 **3rd Person PoV**

2 weeks after Star and Marco went dimension hopping and discovered Draksus, freed Hugo from there and became a couple were a whirlwind of activity. First off, Mrs. Diaz took the sword away, wrapped it in a few dozen blankets and clothes, saying that it was 'giving off a bad vibe'. Not that he minded, apart from the longing that he found himself feeling for the sword, it sort of gave him the creeps too.

Hugo was slowly healing, after a few days he's managed to keep the food he was given down, with only a slight case of indigestion, and the days after were spent weaning him into more heavier and richer foods, as well as slight physical therapy. He has nightmares, sometimes the occupants of the household waking up to his whimpers and screams, but he calms down for the most part, and in the mornings he claims that he doesn't remember them.

Star said that she was ready to make him another room, but Marco said that we already thrusted the poor boy into an unknown place, best not to place him in another one.

But the highlight of this recap, was Star and Marcos growing relationship.

Immediately after waking up, and the euphoria of not dying on a foreign planet wore off, he began to get pretty freaked out. To the point where when he pointed it out to Star, and he brushed it off, he began to overthink things which got on Stars nerves. But she calmed him with a few makeout sessions.

And that's where we find out two young hero's today. Both in Stars bedroom on a saturday afternoon, Marco's parents being out for the day to run some errands. Since they got back they have been trying to not fling themselves into the newly formed relationship too quickly, but both failing with flying colors. They were on Star's bed, Marco on his back propped up by his elbow, he other arm around Stars waist, Star, on the other hand, was slightly on top of Marco, on arm draped around the boy's shoulder, the other running up and down over his chest, his hoodie long forgotten on the floor.

The point of this session, both thinking in the back of their subconscious, was to find a dynamic between these two, to see where they stand in the relationship, who's the more dominate one(Star), where to put what hands where, who to be more adventurous in these sessions(Again, Star), and to see how far the other would go. So far, neither of them has decided to go farther than second base, though the more dominate one prodding the more submissive one ever now and again…. Meaning Star, of course.

And on the other side of town, near Main St and Riverside, 3 young "wards of the state" has just moved in.

 **Michael PoV**

"So, tell me again why we have to do this?" Felix asked. "I mean, couldn't we just, I dunno, keep our ages and get jobs as teachers or something?" Felix was a 17 year old looking kid. 6"2, built like a linebacker, redhead, with some dark streaks that look like purple and sunglasses. He also has this peculiar curvy scar going down the right side of his face, curving down through his eyebrow and ending somewhere under his shades.

"Because Felix," I said, "the age change was necessary, and because no one at the school was hiring." We were currently inside the living room of our newly acquired house, a 2 story simple setting. 4 bedrooms, two baths, a massive kitchen and living room, we were lucky to get it at such a good deal, but money would have been no objection to us.

Right now we were currently looking at this mirror that we set up over the fireplace mantle. I have, once again, reverted to my favorited 15 year old self. 5"6, though since I've been more active, that might change, a skinny frame that's starting to be sculpted by lean muscle, black curly hair, brown eyes, and a light brown complexion. I look better now than I did when I was actually this age… now isn't that depressing?

"Why did you take on a kids form anyway?" Felix asked.

"Because from age 15-25, I was just beginning. My prime was when I was in my late 30's, all the way till I was 60. Then I kind of held a steady stream of power until I would have died at 127. I like age 15, because it's still a good cover."

"Wow, really?" I can't tell if he's being sarcastic or not, but, I don't really care at this point. He knows that I was made immortal at 21…. Or was it 22, it's hard to keep track sometimes.

"That's what the greek fates told me. Anyway, Ryan!" I called. He comes down the steps in a rush and says, "I picked out my room, the one at the end of the hallway, with the nice view of the… uh, neighbors."

I also made him a 15 year old. standing at 5"10, he has stringy brown hair, that sometimes looks dirty blond, an athletic build, blue eyes and a voice that seems to get deeper everytime he talks. Puberty huh? Forgot how fun it was.

"That wouldn't be the same neighbors with that skater chick with the really good looking jean shorts, would it?" Felix asks, and from the scrunching of his eyebrows, he's narrowing his eyes behind his shades.

"Um... yeah, what about it?" Ryan said.

Just when Felix was about open his mouth and say something, I interrupted and said, "Doesn't matter, what does matter is this." Walking to the middle of the living room I tap one of the only pieces of furniture we have. What looks like a regular circular coffee table, is actually a scrying table.

Touching the dark marble surface, it ripples like water and then was replaced with an image of what looks like a swirling black cloud.

"This," I continue, "is what I saw in my dream." The image then plays like a video. It shows the image zooming away from the cloud until a swirling galaxy is shown slowly revolving in space. Then tendrils of darkness started to spread from an arm of the galaxy's spiral, consuming the system, swallowing up stars whole until the galaxy was one big mass of inky darkness. Then it jumped out, bulging the screen of the scrying table.

Felix and Ryan jumped back with a shout. "This is my dream, he's coming."

 **A/N: Seriously, get me a life… and also, review and what not.**


	10. Where we stand-Part 2

**And changes can be both good and bad**

 **A/N: Here's the next one early, hopefully if this works I won't have to use the library any more. Anyway, I've decided that the time frame for this will be after Mewberty, and before Blood moon ball. Some episodes, such as the latter, and St. Olga's, plus Interdimensional field trip, and Storm the castle will make an appearance in my writings, for story purposes of course. Till then, enjoy the ride.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SVTFOE just my OC's, and the ideas for this particular story.**

 **3rd person PoV**

Star and Marco are now walking to the front doors of the school. Just before they reached it however, Star grabbed Marco's hand. He stiffened, but put in a smile and continued to walk with her.

They reach their respective lockers, break away from each other to grab their books, and then continue to class, hand in hand again.

"You know," Marco said, I think everyone's staring at us." It was true, a few kids were openly staring, and some even whispering behind their hands to one another. "Yup, definitely staring."

"And does it matter?" Star asked, smiling and snickering

"You know, not really, he said. He then kissed her on the cheek, and walked into class.

They had only 2 classes together, and when it was time to go to 3rd period they stopped in an intersecting hallway.

"Is it weird that I don't want to leave you?" Star said.

"Not really," Marco said. They hugged and then he did something bold. Leaning down he cupped her chin and gave her a lingering kiss.

Star made a squeaking noise in surprise, but put her arms around his neck and kissed back. He's never done this before, every time he tried Marco would get nervous and start to chicken out.

But today he saw the looks they were getting, the longing looks on the girls, the jealous, hungry gazez of the boys, it set his teeth on edge. Marco wasn't one for possessiveness, but after today, no one would dare look at him, and his Star again.

They parted, Star with a look of pure bliss splayed out on her slightly flushed face, Marco with a half laden eye smirk. "I'll see you later _princessa_." He said, giving her one last peck on her lips before going to psychology class.

 **Marco PoV**

I can't believe I did that! I mean sure, I can get a bit possessive, and overprotective, but come on, I was metaphorically surrounded by vultures what was I supposed to do? Any way, I was paying attention to the lesson, and about half way through I get a tap on my shoulder.

"So Marco, that was a pretty nice display out there," Janna said from behind me.

I turn to her a bit surprised, but come up with a retort. "Why," I ask, "jealous?"

She laughs and says, "So, you and Star are a thing now, eh?"

"Heh, yeah. But you didn't exactly answer my question."

She laughed and said, "Totally, I'm just dripping with envy right now." You could tell that she's being sarcastic. "Just so you know, I'm going to be teasing you mercilessly from here on out."

This time I laughed, and said, "Bring it on." The bell rang and we all filed out of class, I immediately started searching for my princess.

 **Michael PoV**

"So, that's your story?" A woman in a pink suit dress asked. "Your all cousins, you all come from abusive households and decided to run away together?"

"Yes," I say firmly. "That is our story." We were in the living room, the house is more put together now, more furniture, cloths in our closets, and a steady stream of food.

The woman we are talking to is from the child protective service, our caseworker. When we decided to move onto Earth we span a story that Felix, Ryan and I are cousins, all from abusive and cruel upbringings, and decided that enough was enough and left. It took a while, but we looked for a few kids with similar situations that we were fabricating, and turned in the parents. And with a few keystrokes, hopped on as their siblings. The cases are on the east coast to Midwest, so, no one is gonna look to hard, but they have to look anyway.

So they sent a black lady in her late 30's, wearing a pink shot and messy, frizzy hair.

"And why would you leave?" She asked us now. I narrowed my eyes, and did a mind thing, more on that later, and lifted up my shirt. "Oh god," she muttered.

"This is why," I say, my voice barely above a whisper. On my torso, stomach and the hip line visible from the way my pants hangs off of me, are covered in red, purple and yellow bruises. A rib or two looking out at an angle

"This is what they do to you if you're not "good" or "behaving" or just playing not presentable in anyway. These have _just_ began to heal. I need to go to the hospital to get my ribs looked at, and I don't even want to know what the inside of my head looks like." I stop, then say, "I haven't been able to sleep very well."

I lower my shirt, and she looks at her papers, then gathers her stuff up and says, "OK, I have everything I need. I understand that Felix is an emancipated adult now?" He nods. "Good. That means that you will get a check for 500 a month, and Ryan and Michael,you two will receive 250 each. But Felix, you have to get a job, $1000 dollars a month isn't gonna last very long."

We told her we understand, and she left, saying that she'll come in and check in on us. When she was gone, we all sat in silence. Then Felix said, "I can't believe that worked."

"Yeah, weird," Ryan agreed.

"This isn't my first rodeo," I said with pride.

"How did you do that thing with the bruises and the ribs? Make up?"

"Uh, no. A long time ago I tricked a dream demon to give me telepathy. I can now read minds, alter reality from what they see, implant memories, communicate without speaking, and even control them." After I was done explaining I get up and move to the basement.

They get up to follow me. Once downstairs I say, "We can't afford to relax yet, though." And I bring out a pair of dimensional scissors and slash open a portal. Almost immediately a bunch of robots come marching out carrying boxes. "We got work to do."

 **A/N: So, the thing I was gonna do with the phone, didn't work, so, now I'm back at the library. Next chapter to be written in a few hours, and posted in a few days, hopefully. Enjoy**


	11. Where we stand-Part 3

**Good or bad?**

 **Michael PoV**

"What do you mean I'm gonna die!?" Felix yelled the morning of our first day of school.

"I mean that the spell to make you younger didn't quite work like I thought it would," I replied.

"Oh? How so, oh exalted leader," he said seething.

"Oh, where do I even begin?" When he continued to glare at me, I sighed and started to explain. "Ok, so, as you know, I pulled you out of the air when you got blown off that communications tower on Choras, right?"

"Yeah, what are you getting at?" He said, giving me a suspicious look.

"Well, some of your cybernetics got damaged in the grenade explosion."

"I get that part, you told me as much when I woke up, but that doesn't explain what you-"

"I wasn't finished," I interrupted him. "When I was in the universe, I make a huge gamble and pulled you out, and out of that dimension, but before I did, your heart essentially stopped, resulting in your death, which is why Locus was was able to wield your energy sword. To the world, that temple, and the universe, you were dead." He still stared at me, mentally telling me to get to the point. "But, when I restarted your heart, I told you that the damage was extensive and had to put you under surgery. Then we came to this universe. The surgery was a success, but, making you younger has put an enormous strain on your cybernetics and augmentations."

His eyes got wide in realisation and said, "But you said that if you made me younger…"

"I miscalculated," I said glumly. "The spell I used makes your body younger, but nothing inorganic changes with it. Essentially, I made your body shrink with the age reduction, but I also compressed your cybernetics, and the ones in your brain, liver, kidneys and heart, especially your heart, are digging into their respective organs." He pawed around his chest, I guessing so he could feel some of the wires running just underneath his skin. "But," I continued. "I can correct them. Repurposed them to fit a 17 year old. But it will take some time."

"How much time?" He asked after a pause.

"Well…." I motioned for him to get up and follow me, and walked down to the basement. Down stairs are about a dozen or so robotic androids, welding together some sheet metal along 3 of the walls, and some of the rest digging out under to the back yard. "I'd say give it about a week until home base is completely built, and another 3 days to get everything online. So, don't worry, my initial diagnostic gave you about 3 months before the healing module in your liver would fail, so, don't fret. Just thought I'd give you some worse to good news, now, go and get ready, we got school today."

 **Hugo PoV**

I like it here. It's a good change from the dreary coldness of Draksus. The Diaz's and Princess Butterfly are all nice people, Mrs. Diaz was nursing me back to health, and I can now stand up without feeling dizzy or my legs getting all wobbly, it's slow work, but I'm getting better at it. Marco makes me feel at home as much as possible, and Star is really funny at times, she once pulled a human sized fish out of a top hat to try and impress me with, "non ice magic" magic, as she called it, but then the fish turned on her and swallowed her up. From it's translucent gut she said something that sounded like a muffled, "Not again." Before I could question it how ever, we all started laughing.

And then there were the… nightmares.

Whenever I finally fall asleep, I get these nasty night terrors, and I can never remember them. Just bits and pieces, a wall there, me falling off of it, and general Kai'sha'hall, whispering into my ear, things that even though I can't recall from sleep, send shivers down my spine, almost as if he's taunting me, telling me that i'm still in his world.

But other than that, there is only one thing wrong with this place. My brother.

Ever since he flooded my head with Guardian Corp information, I've been trying to call on something called The Force. From the knowledge that James put into me states, The Force is an energy field created by all living things, it binds us, penetrates us, holds the universe together. It is with us when we are born, and transcends with us as we die. One is all, and all is one…. That last bit still has me confused, but I've been trying to use the basic knowledge he gave me to try to sharpen my senses, and use the Force to help me heal, and to move things without touching them.

Yeah, that, that right there kind of has me wanting to keep on practicing harder. The knowledge also states that the Force is also a gateway to being a magic user. Then I can try to get Star and Marco to laugh by pulling a magic fish out of a hat. I don't know why, but, seeing them smile always makes me smile, Marco a bit more than Star, but, I'm not sure why.

But before I get off topic, Today, after nearly 2 and a half weeks of recovering, I'm trying for the nth time in Marcos bedroom to try and call upon the Force to move a little flimsy square thing that runs on something called 'electricity' and uses it to bring up the 'internet', I don't know what that is, some kind of net woven inside the little square? Anyway, I'm trying to move it with my mind but to no effect.

Getting frustrated, I sigh and lift my hand up and try to concentrate on nothing but the square. But again nothing. Finally getting fed up, I use all my mental power and whisper shout, "Move!" and thrusting out my hand, and to my surprise, I feel something in me snap, like a rubber band shooting back into place after it was stretched to the limit. An invisible… something, shot out from down my arm, and out to the square, and to my surprise and utter astonishment, it moved. It rotated a few inches on one of the corners, so now it was lopsided from my point of view. I was so utterly in awe of what I did that I jumped up and said something along the lines of 'yahoo!"

And then my legs gave out from under me and I collapsed. Feeling my strength leaving me, another piece of the knowledge that my brother James gave me pieced itself together.

The Force usually has two paths, one leading to light, prosperity and virtue… and the other leading to darkness, suffering and pain. The Light side of the Force focuses on controlling your emotions and using your power for selfless reasons, for protecting, and for learning more about the Force and the universe that surrounds us. The Dark side of the Force is more about the raw power coming from within. It focuses on controlling your emotions so that they can become a fuel for the fire that is your power, raw passion, and selfishness. It is often a path leading to evil, though, not all Guardians use the Light side exclusively, there are schools that teach us how to safely use the Dark side for the benefit of man, and alien kind throughout the known universe.

"So now you tell me," I mutter as I grab the edge of the bed and pulled myself up. I slowly sit down, then fall on my back as exhaustion starts to take me. From the bit of information that my brain now deemed time to let me know, I was using the Dark side just now when I moved the electric square. If this is the price for trying to get power faster, than I want to steer real clear of the Dark side. And even though something is telling me that the Light might not make me feel better, using my raw emotions seems like a bad idea, slow and steady seems like a good option here. And with that, I fall asleep.

 **End chapter 10**

 **A/N: Ok, so first off, sorry for the long wait, I've been busy trying to find a right college for me.**

 **And now to the important stuff, the OC Felix, isn't my original character, I'm kind of stealing him from the Red vs Blue series from Rooster teeth. Spoiler alert, he ends up dying in the most recent episode. So, I guess I'm just recycling him? I donno, I don't own him, but I AM warping his personality a little.**

 **And I'm kind of gonna base James and Hugo off of existing characters as well. James, Hugo's older brother, is loosely based off of Kanan from the Star Wars Rebels series. Older, a bit wise, but inside he's a bit broken over what happened in his past. In Kanans case, it was seeing his Master killed and running during the end of the Clone Wars, and trying to redeem himself by training his young protege, Ezra(who is also a bit apart of Hugo's character). Hugo is loosely based off of Obi-Wan, young, wise and mindful of the Force, both Light and Dark. Incredibly patient, and a high pain threshold, he will grow up to be a great person.**

 **Now, enough spoilers, some story help. I'm thinking about eventually including lemons, but not just yet. I feel like I kind of rushed Star and Marco's relationship, so, the coming events might be strained. That being said, please review and PM me your opinion. It will be much appreciated. So, until next time, this has been Bigmike33321, Signing off! *BOOP!***


	12. Where we stand-Part 4

**Bad is good, and good can be bad**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SVTFOE, just my OC's and the idea for THIS particular story. Enjoy.**

 **James PoV**

4 months. That's how long I've been following up a lead on what happened. On how I was framed, on how I was forced into exile or face execution. And that was only the tip of the iceberg on the amount of shit I was thrown in. And don't get me started on what Michael is making me do with my brother. But that, is for another time.

When I went on my little mission to rescue my brother from an unescapable planet I was using some down time to go over some notes I made on my investigations. After I got him back and left him with the Diaz's and the Princess I went back over them and made a discovery.

He used a relic. And not just any relec, a dangerous, ancient relic that grants the wielder a form of unsensible cloaking. And for the past two weeks, I've been camped out in the jungles of a planet that has never heard of the words solar system, or even the current meaning of Guardian.

Before we get into it though, we are more like Jedi than the Diaz boy cave us credit for. We do have space travel and a certain kind of glowing sword. But more on that later, I've finally tracked down the temple where the relic is held.

 **3rd person PoV, Earth. Star and Marco**

"Man, I can't believe the day we've been having," Marco said as they walk home, having missed the bus.

"Yeah, especially when Ludo showed up when we were eating," Star replied back. It was true, the little chicken, bird, man… thing, had showed up when they were eating in the cafeteria a few short hours ago.

" _Star Butterfly!" An echoey voice said as a sickly green swirly portal opened up in front of their table. The chicken man in question popped out with his usual number of minions. "I have come to claim your wa-UGH!" He didn't get to finish as Star blasted him with a sparkly lazer back into the portal, which prompted all the other monsters to attack._

"I mean, who does he think he is, interrupting out eating time. School's enough as it is, no one needs that, especially when people are trying to eat," Marco let his princess vent as she fumed down the street towards their house.

"Well," Marco started, trying to word carefully, "He _has_ been rather quiet lately, it's kind of expected of him." Star didn't say anything, just continued to walk as a brisk pace. "And," Marco continued, "everyone got to see an awesome fight, or, uh, slaughter by yours truly," He darted forward and placed an arm around her shoulders, which got her to walk at a more calm pace.

"Yeah…" She said, thinking.

"Now people know how awesome we are, and Brittney can't deny it anymore, you know, since we crashed her party and she's been discrediting everything everyone said about what happened that night."

Star snorted and smiled, "Yeah, that is a plus. And now everyone can see how awesome my boyfriend is," she said cheerily.

Marco rubbed the back of his head and blushed, "Heh heh, yeah…." They walked in silence for a bit, then he said, "I just wish Skeeves didn't make us stay after school."

It was true, after the initial melee, it left the lunchroom a mess. No less than 8 tables broken, 14 displaced narwhals, 3 manticores, and 46 sentient house plants had been left after the 15 minute battle left the lunchroom in shambles. The kids in the room at the time, ⅓ left almost as soon as the fight started, but the rest stayed to watch in awe as Star blasted a few monsters at once with colorful magic, and Marco jumping and flipping onto monsters from the air, acrobatics that didn't seem possible for the, before Star came into the picture, mostly quiet teen. Soon the crowd started to cheer as it became apparent that the monsters, many of whom were at least 3 times the size of the two teens put together, a few kids getting blasted in the crossfire, and sprouting talking plants on various parts of their body, but not seeming lethal in the slightest.

Soon, it was over and the monsters remained on the ground, broken, battered, one a pinata, and one in the stomach of a translucent narwhal. Star opened a portal with her dimensional scissors, and levitated them all through. "Well, that was a thing," she said as she dusted herself off, and helped Marco up from the knee he was taking.

Then they noticed the crowd of kids watching them, and she smiled and waved sheepishly, Marco shuffled his legs uncomfortably, then from the crowd, Justin shouted, "Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz rules!" The crowd reacted immediately and rushed the couple, lifting them up in a kind of mosh pit, until the Principal cleared his throat loudly.

Long story short, he gave them after school detention for a week, so that they can clean up the mess they made, and they got out of it. It took several transformations, one involving the cafeteria looking like a medieval tea room, until both Skeeves and Star got frustrated and wiped the room back to what it was before the monsters showed up. Satisfied with their work, Skeeves let them go with a warning, and a promise for Star to not use any kind of magic what so ever for a month straight.

"At least we got out of detention scott free," Marco said.

"Yeah, I don't know who this Scott Free is, but it's not fair that I can't use magic!" Star burst out, Startling Marco.

He just sighed, _It's going to be a long night_ , he thought to himself.

 **Michael PoV, accross the street from the two.**

"Well," Felix said from next to me. "Those two seem chummy."

"They are dating," Ryan said continuing to walk to their shared house. "It's expected, you know, couple stuff."

I didn't say anything, then, "Well, at least they had a better school day than we did."

 **End Chapter 11**

 **A/N: So, this is gonna get broken up between points of view for a few chapters, then I'm gonna focus on a centralized character, Probably Marco, for the rest of the ark. So, read, review, please review, this has been Bigmike33321 signing off *BOOP***


	13. Where we stand-Part 5

**Days and nights(part 1)**

 **A/N: So, this is gonna take place after the Mewberty episode but before Blood moon ball, this next part of the ark is gonna take place, before, during and after the episode Sleep Spells, sorry for the teeze XD Anyway, so, enjoy the fic.**

 **Disclaimer:... Yeah, I don't own it, so, let's get on with it.**

 **Yesterday, Michael and crew arriving at school. 3rd Person PoV**

"So," Ryan said, "this is what it feels like to go to school… again."

"Yeah, you never get use to the feeling," Michael said brushing past him. Felix came and stood behind Ryan. They eyed each other, Michael. He's been acting like a recluse and moody all morning, which yeah, may be his thing, but… more than usual. "Come on!" He yelled. "Can't be late for the first class."

They followed him to the administration office, turned in their paperwork and waited for reception to sort out and give them their schedule.

It was at that point that Felix grabbed Michael by his shoulder and marched him down to a chair and forced him to sit. "Ok, spill. What's wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" Michael deadpanned.

"We've, noticed something's up with you," Ryan clarified. "We're worried that it might affect the team dynamics."

Michael didn't react, infact he didn't say anything, until the receptionist popped back with their schedules. He gets up and walks up to grab the papers. "Thank you," he tells the lady with a smile, and walks out with them following. He gave them the papers with their names respectively and finally said, "You two need to remember that I am your leader, and as such, I would never willingly jeopardize our teams integrity. And the fact that you think so, quite frankly, insults me."

And with that he turned around and walked away. The other two followed, but only after giving each other another closely guarded look. Michael stopped and so did they, "I don't like talking about my problems." This gave them a start, but didn't say anything. "I've been doing this for too long, and-"

"Hey!" They were interrupted. They all looked over to see a big, big, _big_ guy, with a buzzed head, and a wide grin. "Fresh meat!"

No one said anything, the crowd stopped moving, and the ones who were smart enough, ran for their lives.

Then Felix raised his hand and said, "Uh, I'm a senior."

"Freeeeeeesh meeeeeaaaaaaaaat," The big kid said in a sing song voice, his deep grunt of a raspy voice. "The names Lars, and I'm the big kid on campus!" He said pointing his thumb to himself.

"Yes, that would be apparent," Michael said in a bored tone.

"Heh heh, yes it is." He walked right up to him, who is the smallest of that group. "And don't you forget it small fry," he breath right into his face.

That's when Michael lost his cool. He waved his hand in front of his face to get rid of the smell, and stepped back, then he smiled. "Yeah, I bet you would like fries, don't you?"

"Uh, yeah, I do!" Lars said, continuing to smile.

"And also… burgers?"

"Yeah!"

"And maybe, milkshakes?" Before Lars could do more than nod and get a breath to say anything, Michael continued. "Pizza? Cake? Ice cream, stakes, brownies, pot roast, liver worst, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, pie, pecan pie, berry, cherry, peach, apple and all the other fatty shit that makes America the greatest country on earth." By the end of it, the smile on Lars's face has been wiped off, Michael is seething, and Ryan and Felix have moved back a safe distance.

"W-w-what are you talking about?" Lars said, slowly going from shock, to anger.

"I'm saying," Michael walked forward, something emanating from him, each step, each word calculated to deliver the maximum effect. "I am saying that, this," he lightly poked a muscle on his arm, "isn't the fruits of countless hours of exercising," he he brushed his fingers along his back as he walked, almost feminine like, but a more malice intent to it than anything really. "It is the product of the need for… intimidation," he poked his other arm. " When in reality, all that power that you gain from is, is fat." He stopped right in front of the bigger boy and poked him right in the gut. Lars's eyes narrowed, and a vein pulsed in his head. "But if there's a thing I hate worse than being away from home, is the fact that the bigger people think that they're gonna stay big, and that they press themselves on the smaller people, and that they think that their worth my time." With that, he turned around and walked away. And that's when Lars snapped. He yelled and tried to grab him, and Michael backhanded him in the stomach, and it sent him into some lockers about 10 feet away, caving in a few. "And that's why small fry aren't worth my time."

He made it to Ryan and Felix, and they continued to walk in silence for a while. "Well," Michael said startling them all, "that was fun."

"There is seriously something fucking wrong with you dude," Ryan said.

"Oh, I know." They walked some more. "I know."

 **That night, Diaz residence**

"So that's when Marco _jumped_ off the table, did a triple backflip and planted his right foot on bearicorns face!" Star was in the middle of retelling the epic tale of the lunch room battle. "Wait, was it your right foot, or your left Marco?" She asked, she currently was up above everyone else, one foot on the table, smashed into her food, but the Diaz's didn't seem to care, and the other is firmly planted on the seat below her. She was striking a dramatic pose for the sake of the story.

Marco looked up from chewing, he swallowed and said, "Left, defiantly left. I nearly rolled it when bearicorn lost consciousness and fell to the floor."

"Ah, right, now where was I? Oh yes! _Ahem_ , So that's when Marco _Jumped_ -"

"Is it like this with you two everyday?" Hugo whispered in Marco's ear.

He looked at the boy next to him, slowly but surely, has been getting better, and sleeping more soundly. Today, he even offered to help and watch cook so that he can learn. He seemed a bit more tired today than usual, and a bit more happy as well.

"Uh, well, not everyday… ok, sometimes everyday. Hanging around Star can be unpredictable, not only just the monsters can attack. but she's sometimes sporadic with her wand. Who knows what could happen when she's around."

"And that's when _I_ punched him in the snout, and then blasted him with a _Plant Firenze_ , it's this spell, that sprouts these little talking plant dudes out of whatever it hits." Marco parents were captivated by the story, and hanging on by every word.

Marco was just eating his dinner, having being use to Stars erratic nature, and tendency to over sell things, he just wanted to eat. He didn't get to at lunch. But every so often, he would steal a glance back up at Star, the light from the ceiling bulb doing wonders to her posing figure, and fire tenacity in her eyes making them sparkle. He pretty much was a fool in love.

"You really do like her, don't you?" Hugo whispered into Marco's ear.

"W-what? I-I mean, I uh, I-I-I-" He tried to look away from Hugo's knowing gaze, Marco finally sighed, and said while blushing, "Yeah, uh, what gave it away?"

"Well, besides the frequent makeout sessions for one-"

"Shhhh!"

"And for another, you keep on looking at her like that."

"L-like what?" Marco questioned.

"Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time." Hugo said, and took another bite of his food.

"Seriously?"

Hugo looks at Marco. "Seriously," he deadpanned. He then smiled and continued eating.

Marco then looked down at his food in thought. If he really did look at Star like that, then what is the feeling he should put with it? He looks back up at Star as she finishes up the tale of their epic day, his parents clapping as she closes, and thinks to himself, does she feel the same way? Then she smiles, and looks down at him, and get this little crinkle in her eyes, that he's noticed that only she gets when she looks at him, and he realizes, that without a doubt, no matter what the feeling is, she's feeling it too.

 **End chapter 12**

 **A/N: I would like to apologize for the late update, for the past week I have been terribly sick. So sick, that it hurt to even breath. I got this bug on Saturday, and the fever struck when evening came. And for the next few days, it was pure agony. Well, I'm better now, it cleared up on Thursday, and I am fully recovered. I will have the next part of this up by the end of the week, maybe sooner. Hope you all had a happy Halloween, the next part of this ark will be dedicated to making a spookie, or at least a Halloween themed fic, till then this has been Bigmike33321, don't forget to review, see ya! :D *BOOP***


	14. Where we stand-Part 6

**Days and nights(part 2)**

 **A/N: Ok, so, my the company that provides my internet got shut down yesterday, so, the earliest that I can get back up and running with a new service is Teusday afternoon at the earliest. It is now Sunday morning. So, hopefully I can have this one, the next one and a half chapter done by the time I can get everything all set up. So, with out further adu, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SVTFOE, just my OC's and the idea for this particular story.**

 **Saturday morning, 3rd Person PoV**

It was early in the morning and Marco was just waking up. Yawning as he walks down the stairs, he gets side sweaped as a bunch of alien tropical birds fly past him.

"Wait, wha... huh?" He says dumbfounded, as he takes a look at his new living room. Completely transformed into a tropical jungle, complete with a hanging mist, birds, critters and bugs, a completely new ecosystem sprouted up in his living room over night. "Wow, Star is getting better with her magic," he says to himself. "This is really peacfull-" he gets cut off as something roars and a lion like creature pounces on him. "AHHH! Someone! HELLLLLLP!" He screams as the giant cat thing has him in it's mouth, and starts to maw at him.

" _Shiny crystal laser!_ " Star cast out of nowhere. A laser point appeared on the ground, catching the cat's eye, it spit Marco out, he landed somewhere with an "Ow!", and the cat started to paw at dot of light. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty," Star said with glee as she lead the cat somewhere into the jungle.

"Wow, thanks Star," Marco said as he got up. Then he reached into his shirt pocket and brought out a pad of paper and a pen. "So, that's 26 for you," he added a check on a divided paper by a line, on the side with a, really good, drawing of Star's head. "And 4... for me," he tucked the paper back into his pocket, "but, who's counting," he said rolling his eyes.

"Wow, Marco," Star says, not catching her boyfriend's tone, "I love what you've done with the place." Just then a big bird the size of her head landed and nested in her hair, surprising Marco as it let out a caw, and started pecking at Star's forehead. "Aww, so cute," she said with glee.

Marco snapped out of his surprise and said, "I did this? Star, how could I? This is clearly your work!"

"Mmm, nope, don't remember doing this."

"Seriously Star?" Marco said, smiling with humor, "Birds and plants, rivers and... whatever the heck _that_ thing is," he pointed to a sentar looking thing with a poodles head eating chips. It said, "Sup," before continuing eating. "This is clearly your doing!"

"Mmm... I don't know," she said skeptically. Marco gave her a deadpanned look and pulled on some vines next to him, they fell down revealing a giant stone bust of Star, with a really wierd look on it's face. "Mmm, that looks more like your dad's work," she said.

And as if on cue, Mr. Diaz popped out of the mouth with a hammer and chisel and said with a laugh, "This is my work, heh heh, but..." he looked around, "the rest of this, no."

Star gave Marco a smug look, kissed him on the cheek ane went upstairs. "Hmm," Marco said as Hugo yelled out, "Guys! There's this huge cat, lion thing chewing on my foot! Please help!"

 **Somewhere else in town**

"Ok, we may have a problem," Ryan said to the group at the breakfast table.

"Damn right we do," Michael said slamming the newspaper down on the table. "The Steelers won the game last night, this can not stand."

"... Anyway," Ryan continued. "There was a... disturbance, last night."

"What, are you a Jedi now too?" Felix said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"No, but I can feel the massive surge of magical energy throughout the night. And it's a very, _very_ big problem for us."

"Really? How?"

"Because," Michael said getting up, he started pacing. "The magical energies can attract Shadows, and other things too. Not to mention that it'll cause a whole lot of problems for us, since we're probably gonna be the ones to clean up the mess."

"So what do we do?" Felix said, placing his, now, signature sunglasses on his face.

"Yeah, it may not be a problem now," Ryan said, "I put up some wards when I felt it last night, and worked on some spells that can disburse the dark energies that can create or attract them, but I was only able to cover a quarter of the town, and I'm beat now."

"Hmm..." Michael still paced in thought for a minute. "We'll go out again when the sun goes out, me and you, Ryan, and finish up the rest of the wards, and dispersal spells. So, eat something and get some rest. And Felix?"  
"Yeah?" He said surprised.

"Go down into the basement. On my workstation, is another pair of sunglasses. Put them on."

"Uh, ok, thanks, but... why though?" Felix asked confused.

"Because I made some electronic sunglasses, with extra features."

"Such as...?"

"Well, wifi, facial recognition software, telescope, and a mixture of magic-science that can detect things like Shadows, Hallows, ghosts and demons. You know, standard equipment for things like that."

"Dude, I was sold when you said wifi, you said the basement right?" He didn't wait for a response as he ran downstairs.

"So, there's that," Ryan commented. "What now?"

"Like I said, you need to eat something, and get some rest. It's saturday, get some sleep, eat something, and we'll chill for the rest of the day. Come sundown, we'll head out and finish up all the wards. Besides I have a pretty good idea of where the excess magic is coming from."

 **Later that night, Diaz residence, 3rd Person PoV**

It was pretty late, and Marco Diaz woke up. He thought he felt a light shining from behind his eyes, and when he woke up, he heard sounds of banging and energy blasts, and some 8-bit sounds that he attuned to Star's magic.

Getting up, he rushes to her room and throws open the door to his girlfriend's room, and sees something... odd, to say the least. Star is seen sluggishly walking around in a circle in her room, sleepily muttering spells and zapping things.

 _She's sleep spelling!_ Marco realizes. Then he tried to wake her up. "Star, Star!" He says, she just turns towards him, snoring and muttering with her eyes closed, " _Narwhal Blaaa-_ " and a half assed Narwhal Blast hit Marco and shot him into the wall. "Ouch! Star, wake up!" He tries again and gets up.

" _Lamp Destroy!_ " And she zapped a lamp, bring it to life, and it wrapped him in it's cord. "Star!"

" _Meh_ " she said, shooting some papers that caused a tornado of stationary to hit Marco.

"Damn it Star, wake up! Woaaaaaaah!"

" _Bean Bag... chair... metamorphosis!_ " She then zapped a random beanbag chair and brought that to life, complete with two little beady eyes, and a zipper mouth, and little arms and legs. It roared, stuffing flying out like rabid froth. And of course, it attacked Marco.

"Ah! STAAAAAAAAAR!"

That woke her up, she opened her eyes, stumbled a bit, and yawned. "Morning Marco, morning beanbag chair monster... MARCO!" She then brandished her wand and shouted, " _Lightening twinkle rescue!_ " She zapped the Bean Bag monster, lamp and papers, and they fell back to normal.

They were silent for a bit, then Star said, "Uh, what's happening?"

"You were spelling in your sleep, WA_ZAAAH!" That last part was him kicking the lamp into a million pieces. He also scratched another check onto his pad of paper.

Star picked up a sleeping Narwhal, and turned to him. "I was sleep casting?" He nodded. "Oh no, this can't be happening, what if my mom tries to call while I'm having one of these-these... What do you call them?"

"Uh, episodes?" He said uncertainly.

"Yeah that thing! If my mom catches me while doing that, she is gonna flip out!" She ran over to her boyfriend and grabbed his shoulders and said, "You gotta help me Marco!"

Marco then gasped. "Then that means I can be the one who saves _you_ now!" He said with sparkles in his eyes. "And I can do it with, _psychology_!"

"Psychology?" Star asked.

"Psychology!" He whisper-shouted, while waving his hands in the air.

"Yeah, Psychology!" Star did the same thing. "What is it?" She then said.

Marco came up from behind her and said, "Psychology is like, karate for your mind." He placed his hands on top of her head. "I'm gonna dig deep into your mind and see what makes you tick!"

"Ooooh, yeah, we have something like that back on Mewni." She said, glad to one up him.

"Wait, really? How so?" He asked eagerly. In response, Star fired up her wand, and showed him an image of a crowed, a sophisticated looking man in a doctor's coat, and a scared looking man sitting in a catapult. Just then, the doctor released the hold and the scared man went flying into the air, screaming his head off. Marco just stood there, horrified(I mean, who wouldn't be?) and said, "Yeah... this is pretty different. Now, I must transform myself!" He said taking a dramatic pose.

"Transform?" Star asked before Marco started to spin around, and putting on a pair of glasses, a sweater vest, and grabbing a heavy looking psychology textbook, while shouting out their respective categories, "Glasses, cloths, book." and finished off with another dramatic pose while saying, "Dr. Marco-Ph.D!"

Star bounced up and down clapping her hands, clearing enjoying the show. "Wait, what does Ph.D stand for?"

"Pretty Handsome Dude!" Mrs. Diaz said while walking from the bathroom back to her own.

"Mom!" Marco said, caught off guard and embarrassed. "Go back to bed!"

A few minutes later, the couple was downstairs in the junglified living room. "Ok, Ms. Butterfly, I am going to induce a series of psychological tests to get to the root of your sleep walking problem," Marco said.

"Ooo, tests! Sounds fun!... Oh wait, no it doesn't!" Star replied.

Suddenly Marco said, "Painting tests!" He then ran off somewhere for a few minutes. Later he came back with a canvas and about 5 different paints and a esil. Star was playing with her hair. He then shoved a paint brush into her face, bringing her back down to earth. "Here Star, I want you to paint a picture of your childhood."

Star, smiling at the prospect of doing something as fun as painting, took the brush and got to work. Soon, she had a portrait of her, being wrapped around by a snake with her mother's hair, and a bunch of other things I didn't bother memorizing from the episode because I'm lazy.(It's true, I procrastinate like crazy :P)

Marco was amazed, and said, "Such depth! So many symbols, what do they all mean?"

"Hmm? Oh! Nah, I just like drawing rainbows and monsters because they're cool! Rarw, raaaah! Meeeeh-"

"Test No.2!" Marco shouted. "Role playing!" He then shoved the painting and other stuff away and turned to Star. "Ok, now I want you to dress up like someone close to you, and act like them." Marco backed away, took out his pad of paper and got ready to take some notes.

Star tapped her chin in thought, then her heart marks turned into lightbulbs as she said, "Ah-ha!" She then tapped her wand on her head, and in a flash of light morphed her nightgown into Marco's everyday clothes, her hair in a ponytail, and her signature devil headband. "Hey I'm Marco!" She started to act out. "My skinny jeans are awesome, _Ooooh!_ Here comes Jackie Lynn Thomas! I'm gonna impress her with my karate!" She did a few moves to shadow box, then finished with, "I've got this cute little mole!"

Marco grumbled and wrote, "This is not working". "Ok Star, first off," Marco said, "I only wear the skinny jeans every day because they're the best pants I have for fighting, it keeps things in place, and doesn't restrict my major movements _too_ much, just tight enough to let me know my limitations so I don't go overboard, especially with that little fan club of monsters that follows you around everywhere," he pointed his pencil at Star, who smiled sheepishly.

And as if to prove his point, they heard a, "Ok, their distracted, get me that wand!" Star just zapped a beam in the voices general direction. They heard a squawk and a "Ok ok! We won't bother you tonight, geez, touchy."

Marco gave her a smug look, and said, "Second, I have you for a girlfriend now, why would I need to impress Jacky Lynn Thomas?"

"Umm..." Star shifted her feet sheepishly, her outfit sparkling back to what she was wearing before. "I dunno, unresolved feelings I guess?" She shrugged her shoulders.

Marco's eye widened. "Huh, guess I'm not the only one working on psychology," he muttered.

"What was that?" Star asked suspiciously.

"I said, we have one more test!"

"Which is-"

"Ink blot test!" He then ran back upstairs and then was back in less than a minute with a stack of flashcards. "Ok, sit back on the couch Star," he said as he grabbed a chair from the kitchen. Star did as he said, scooting into a corner of the couch. "Ok, I want you to tell me what you see on the cards." He held one up for her to see.

"And ink blot!" Star said immediately. "I win!" She said throwing her arms up and her nightgown shifted, giving Marco a slight view of her white panties.

"No Star!" He said, a little too loudly we might note, while fighting his blush, "Tell me what you think the represent."

"A fat porcupine!" She said.

"Ok, good! How about this one?" He flipped to another card.

"A little alien guy in a gnome cap!" She gasped. "What if I'm sleep spelling because I'm secretly a little alien guy in a gnome cap!?"

"Uh... no, ok, how about this one-oh, wait, how did this is a mistake." He flipped to a card that only had a splotchy one millimeter dot in the center.

But Star gasped. "That one reminds me of my overbearing mother, forcing the teachings and responsibilities of becoming queen for the rest of my life!"

Marco was dumbfounded for a second, then got a smile on his face, "I think we've made a breakthrough!" He said with glee. "You have mother issues!" He said with a little too much glee.

"Yay!" Star said, "I have mother issues!"

"No Star, that's bad!" Oh, wait, maybe not as much glee.

"Aww, I have mother issues," Star said, a bit depressed.

"Oh don't worry Star, finding the rout of the problem is the first step in recovery," Marco reassured her.

"Recovery!" She whispered. They gathered up their mess and made their way up to their rooms. Star planted a kiss on Marco's lips before going to bed.

 **Somewhere else**

"Ok," Michael said, walking back into their house. "We have the perimeter if the town warded off, key streets the same, and dispersal spells in every teen angsty hole we could find, did we miss anything?" Before anyone could answer he flipped over the back of the couch and layed down on it.

"Uh, yeah, actually," Ryan said. "We forgot to ward off the Diaz residence, you know, the _source_ of the reason that we had to stay up to this ungodly hour of the night? And a sleep spell on every living thing in that house so she doesn't accidently blast a hole in the roof? You know, that place?"

"... Oh yeah, damn," was all Michael had to say, placing his arm across his eyes.

"You are unbelievable," Ryan said, pinching the bridge of his nose in anoyance.

"And also," Felix said, walking in from behind Ryan. "I missed one."

"... What?" Michael said, taking his arm off of his eyes.

"Yeah, I managed to find, and dispatch a few Shadows, but one got the jump on me. I came back here so you can patch up this," he pointed to a long gash in his right shoulder, going down the length of his arm a bit, looks like a deep scratch mark.

"Huh, one got away..." Michael mused to himself, as Ryan took Felix to the kitchen table and got to work on him. "That is actually problematic for us... Oh well," he placed his arm back over his eyes. "We have the whole town warded and closed off like a maze, it's gonna be wondering around the town in circles for hours. We'll rest, and then hunt it down in the morning. So, get some shut eye, we'll leave an hour before dawn."

 **End Chapter 13**

 **A/N:So, couple of notes, one more chapter before this bit closes off, and things get more... serious. That being said, I've decided to include lemon in a few chapters, so, in a few weeks this will be rated M. And don't worry, for you prudes out there, I'm not gonna be all gung ho, and turn Star and Marco into sex crazed deviants... which, they kind of will become, but some more important things will take up their time, like fighting for their lives. In reality, I'm only gonna be posting like, 3 chapters total with lemon in them in the entire story. So, even though it will have an M rating, if you wish, just skip over that chapter if you like the story. If not, well, you have been warned.**

 **Second, sorry for the long wait. Job searching took up most of my time when I got new internet service, and a bit of writer's block as well. So, enjoy. This has been Bigmike33321, signing off!*BOOP!***


	15. Where we stand-Part 7

**Days and nights(part 3-Final)**

 **A/N:... Whatever, enjoy :P**

 **Disclaimer, I own nothing to do with SVTFOE, just my OC's and this story, so, quit asking me already!**

 **Diaz Residence, 3 in the morning**

 _Before_

 _They gathered their mess up and made their way up to their rooms. Star planted a kiss on Marco's lips before going to their rooms. It looks like it's going to be a peaceful night._

Now

A bunch of beams of light shot out and filled every nook and cranny of the house, as some of them shot through the window out into the neighborhood.

 _Or… maybe not_

 **Somewhere else**

Michael, Ryan and Felix all shot up from where they were sleeping. Michael flipped himself over the couch as Ryan and Felix came tumbling down the stares, Ryan trying to get some pants on, and Felix trying to remove his head from his shirt sleeve.

"Ok, that's it, killing them all," Michael said angrily.

"Oh, come on, you can't blame them for this," Felix said getting up.

"This, coming from a guy who has his pants around his ankles," Michael retorted. Ryan looked down at his skinny legs and minion boxers, and quickly bent down to pull up his pants, a blush of embarrassment on his face.

"You know, he's right Michael," Felix said, just ripping his shirt open in frustration, his ripped body fully exposed. "We need these kids, as much as it pains me to admit it, we do need them. So, no killing ok?"

Michael sighed. "Fine, but I swear, if it's as something as simple as a sleep goblin or something, I swear, I'm gonna kick _you_ in the dick!" He pointed at Ryan.

"Me, what did I do?" He asked shocked.

"What didn't you do-" They stopped as him and Ryan felt a pinpoint of darkness, growing as it flead towards the source of the magical disturbance. "Ok, that one will do. Suit up, we're moving out."

 **Diaz residence, 3rd Person PoV**

A beam of magic blasted down Marco's door, and reflected off of his computer screen hitting his bed, Marco woke up as the 8-bit sounds filled the room, and his bed turned into a giant balloon. He gave a gasp of surprise as he floated up with is bed to the ceiling. Star walked in, muttering things in her sleep and blasting things with her wand. Marco gave a grunt of annoyance and took out his pad of paper and pencil. He scratched off the 5th check under his side of the paper.

Looking down, he saw Star shooting something under his bed, muttering "Back… get… back," in her sleep, and he sees an arm trying to grope at her, grunting as it did so.

"What the?" He questioned out loud, moving around to get a better view, but he forgot that he was holding a freshly sharpened pencil, which was used to pop his balloon bed. He fell yelling out, and landed on Star, who woke up in pain.

"Oooh, ow," she then noticed a pair of dinosaur boxers and globally said, "Underwear? Oh no! Marco's naked…" she then looked at the floor, a blush appearing on her face.

"What? No, no, I'm in my jam-jams," Marco said. Star muttered out, "Aw, man." "Look!-Wait, wha?"

But he didn't have time to listen to whatever she had to splutter out, because they heard a, "I want your face!"

They turned to see a monster with an elephant trunk wearing a princess crown. "You weren't sleep spelling, you were just, defending yourself in your sleep, from that sleep goblin… elephant." Marco said.

"Wow," Star said, mentally patting herself on the back. "I'm hard core."

"I came here for your face!" Monster Princess said. "To steal your face!... You hurt me in my butt!" She turned around and thrust her behind at them to show a tattered part of her dress with some narwhal horns and a live baby narwhal sticking out of her cheeks. It gave a miserable moan, with a sad look on its face.

Marco shuttered, and Star swallowed some vomit that was threatening to come up. "Um," she said, "Could you not shout?"

"Seriously," they heard from the door. All 3 of them turned to see Hugo, clad in Marco's old pajamas at the door. "You know what time it is? It's 3 O'clock in the freakin morning! People are trying to sleep!"

"Well, I'm sorry, I don't have any ears," Monster Princess said in a sassy voice. "Camera phone," she then said, procuring a flip phone from somewhere as she made a duck lips and took a selfie. Then when she noticed that everyone was looking at her for an explanation, Marco crossing his arms. Hearing something, she dashes to the window to peer out, only to see the lion kitty thing, who woke up during the magic attack, and was hunting a squirrel that had also woken up. "I'm on the run from St. O's!"

Star got frightened at this, Marco saw and put an arm around her waist. "Well… you can't stay here!" She said. "I don't want to go to St. O's!"  
"Oh you're going to St. O'S!," she sassed back. Marco instinctively pulled her closer to him. "You see, we're a lot alike! We have the same highs and lows… the same easts and west, we're practically twins. Except for in the face. Camera phone!" She snapped a few pics. " But you see here, I can laser finger your face off and take it. But don't worry, you can have my face, and then they'll take you away to St. O's. It's a classic face switching scenario," she said, finishing off her little plan with a sassed out word.

Star and Marco looked at each other, Hugo came up to stand next to them, then they all burst out laughing. "Ah, haha! Oh gosh, that is the most stupidest plan I've ever heard!"  
"So dumb," Star agreed.

"I haven't laughed this hard in over 30 years!" Hugo said.

"It's not funny," Monster Princess said. Then she grabbed Star around the middle and hauled ass out of there. "Marco!" She yelled, before he sprinted off.

"Come on Hugo! Come and help!"

"Ok, I guess we're doing this now!" Hugo said as he dashed off behind Marco.

So then they lead a chase scene throughout the lower level of the house, running through the foliage of the house, and even a rope swing through the air! Monster Princess even tried to do the whole, 'I'm not the person you're looking for behind the newspaper' gag, but Marco wasn't buying it. Especially since the front page of the newspaper had her face on it, with the headline; **Wanted: Monster Princess-reward $500**

And at the apex of the rope chace, Monster Princess Crashed through a wall on the second floor, sending them onto the roof. "Camera phone!" She said, snapping a quick pic, before she ran off again, Marco landed a split second later and was hot on her heels, Hugo, lagging behind, but keeping up for the most part. Running for you life for 30 years seems to do that to you.

Monster Princess, along with Star on her shoulders. "Nose grab!" She said when she got to Star's tower room. Using her trunk, she shimmies up to the very tip top of the tower. Marco tries to climb after her, but fails as he just slides back down. "Hey! Let my girlfriend go!" he yells out.

"Yeah, let me go you gross monster!" Star yelled, kicking her in the chest for all she's worth.

"What's that? I can't hear you, I don't have any ears!"

"Ugh! Let. Me. GO!" She punctuated every word.

"Is Marco small?" She suddenly asked, "Or are we just really high up, I can't tell. Laser finger," she said the last bit by shooting off a laser onto Star's forehead, a little bit of smoke rising up. Taking her, Monster Princess then, somehow, with both her hands occupied, cuts open a portal and was about to jump through.

Marco, desperate to get Star back, tries one more time to climb into the tower, but falls again. Out form one of his pajama pocket falls a pair of glasses. Without thinking, grabs them and begins to transform himself. "Glasses! Paper! Cloths! Book!" he shouts out. "Uh, Marco, what are you doin-" "Dr. Marco! Ph.D!"

Running back up to the tower he shouts out, "Hey, wait! I can help you, I got an A in psychology!"  
"I told you!" Monster Princess yelled back down, "I don't have any ears!" She rolls her eyes and starts back for the portal again.

Getting desperate now, he quickly shouts out, "Well, maybe that's your problem!"

Monster Princess stops. The laser stops shooting, and she turns around. Clearly, Marco hit a nerve somehow. "Ok, I do have ears," she admitted. "But I don't like using them."

"Well…."

"I don't use them to listen to people, the only people I listen to, is my mind. And right now, my mind is telling me to steal her face."

"But you can't go around stealing people's faces," Marco said, taking off his glasses. He then made eye contact. "If you keep stealing people's faces, you're stealing their future too. And in retrospect, you're only stealin _your_ future."

"B-but I like my future." Everyone smiled and was holding there breath, and Hugo was getting ready to do something Force related if things went south. "I don't like my future!" She suddenly shouted. "Camera phone!" She snapped a few pics and moved into the portal laughing like a maniac. Marco just threw the book, and it hit her square in the face. She stumbled, dropping Star in the process, and rolled off the roof, falling nearly 6 stories down to the front yard below. Bruised and battered, but no worse for wear, she get's up, and prepares to run, but was stopped by a growling noise. The lion-cat was behind her, and after witnessing what she was doing to her creator, she pounced on her, and started to beat her up kitty style. Uptop, Star, Marco and Hugo grimaced at the scene.

Later, when the St. O cops came to pick up Monster Princess, Star and Marco were sitting on the edge of the roof. Hugo was waiting by the hole in the wall, making sure they don't fall off.

Sharing a quick kiss, Star says, "Wow Marco, you really saved my face."

"Yes!" He exclaims. "Finally," he takes out his pad of paper and makes a check under the one he scribbled out.

"I don't get it," Star says, "Why do you keep track of all this?"

"Um, well," he rubs the back of his head. "It's just that… our this princess from another dimension," he looks down in sadness, "And I'm just…."

Star reaches over and picks his glasses from his shirt pocket. She places them on her face, and says, "Ahem, Star Ph.D. Marco, you are _awesome_. There's no reason to keep track of who saves who, because in the end, we do it together, and between you and me," she leans in, closes her eyes, and gives him a long kiss. Marco closes his eyes too and leans into it, and all too soon, Star pulls back. "There is no one else on the planet that I want to be my boyfriend other than you."

"Heh heh, yeah… but," stands up, and points at her. "I totally saved you! Woohoo! Wah!" Not watching his footing, slips off the roof, racking at the last second, he manages to grab the ledge at the last second. "Y-you know what? You're right, we shouldn't keep track!" He says with a nervous smile. "Now, can you help me up, we are really high right now!"

Star was about to grab his arm, when he suddenly was lifted up by a mysterious force, and was floated back onto the roof. They look at each other in surprise, before they turn to see Hugo with his arms out, like he was moving something big, and panting. He falls to one knee and Star and Marco scramble up to go and help him.

"Hugo, are you ok?" Marco asks. He nods weekly.

"Um… Hugo, did you do… that?" Star asks.

"Y-you know what? I think I did," he replies, a smile tugging at his lips.

"B-b-but how?" Marco asks, dumbfounded.

"I don't really know, but," he looks down at his own hands, "I think I'm getting the hang of it."

 **Down the street**

Michael was looking towards the house where the 3 teens, well, 2 and-an-almost-but-not-quite-yet-teen on the roof. "Hmm," he says, "it looks like we might have another player on the chessboard."

"What was that?" Felix asks from beside him.

"I said, it's about 50 feet in front of us," he said moving forward.

"Really? I can't see it…" he looked at Michael giving him an 'I so do not have time for your shit right now' look. He sighs, "Fine, you're no fun right now." He activates some of the features in his sunglasses, and sees what Michael and Ryan are seeing. A shadowy figure, shaped like a man, but… all wrong. It was about 7 feet tall, and all blotchy and grainy, dust-like particles floating off of it, especially at the edges, like whatever essence it's made of are unstable and is only held together by static electricity. When it knew that all 3 could see it, it's yellow eyes turned flaming red and it split open a mouth on it's face to let out a roar, that was unheard by the regular humans in the neighborhood. Star, Marco and Hugo are too far to be paying any attention to what's happening on their street.

"So, this is the one that got the drop on you?" MIchael asked. "Well, I can see why, it's power is much greater than a regular shadow, it must have been here a while before all the magical disturbances happened." Just then, the graininess solidified, and the dust stopped floating off of it, and it's outline becoming solid. From somewhere inside it, bone white armor sprouted out like the grainy stuff coming off of it, and solidified around it, forming a chest piece, a medieval looking helmet with slits on the mouth, and a horsehair plume on top. A club like thing formed around it's right hand, and claws and gauntlets formed around its left. **(i.e looks like the Knight Heartless from kingdom hearts)**

"Oh great," Michael said, "It's evolving. This is just wonderful."

"Less talky, more action!" Ryan said, and charged it.

 **Music, Final Fantasy IX Battle Theme**

He ran at it, this diamond like web of energy appearing around both his hands, and in a flash produced dual swords, curving downwards at the hilt. With a cry he jumped up, and attempted to slash it, but it just swatted him out of the air, back at Michael and Felix.

"Well, that was a waist," Felix said.

"What did you think was gonna happen?" Michael countered. He drew a sword from its hilt that wasn't there on his pants before, and took stants. The shadow at the end raised it's club hand, and a piece at the end of it, started to spin and whirl. "Everyone scatter!" Michael and Ryan both jumped into the air as the shadow fired it's gatling gun, bullets tearing up the street as it made it's way to Felix, who couldn't do what the other two just did. Michael, apone seeing this, focused some energy into his palm, and wordlessly cast a barrier spell to block the bullets firing at Felix. Using the spray from the invisible energy shield and dust from the ground as cover, Felix dodge rolls across the street into some bushes.

"This isn't working," he says, as Michael and Ryan land next to him. "How about the baseball technique?"

Ryan and Michael look at each other, "That might work," Ryan says.

Michael, nodding, holds out his hand towards the street. " _Bakudo No.14, smoke screen_ " And a spell of smoke shot out from his hand and covered the street like a fog, effectively making cover between him, and the shadow. It looks around, confused, and then it hears hard running, as Felix appears from the fog, it gets ready to smack him into next week, but he drops down and slides home run style, brandishes a knife and slashes at what should be it's achilles tendon, which it appeared to have, as it fell on one knee, then Michael came up, uppercut slashed it on it's chest, jumped and spon around so that it hit it on it's left shoulder, then Ryan came in from behind, with dual swords in hand, also spinning around so that it landed double shots across it's back, used the momentum from his spin to slide around the front, and stabbed it in it's chest. Michael came in from behind, and stuck it through, severing what should be hit's spine, and piercing it's heart at the same time. It gave out a sickly moan and it burned and turned to ash, becoming nothing as its hold on the physical world was beaten out of it's grasp.

 **End music, and/or que victory theme!**

Panting, and gasping for breath, the trio of whatever-the-hell-they-are-fighters gathered together, and marveled at the effort that they put into killing the shadow.

"Well, this is… something," Michael says.

"Something?" Felix says, getting in Michael's face, "That was a fiasco! We got slaughtered out there! What the hell?"

"Simple, we're not in our prime anymore," he says, examining his hand, and clenching it a few times. "Plus, I haven't had a good night sleep in a few years, and before we came to Earth, I was pushing myself greatly, my power is drained."

"So what you're saying is," Ryan started.

"That we're gonna have to start from scratch again…" he paused, taking a thought he had to his head, thinking it through. "I'm gonna talk to Marco on Monday, and try to ease him, and the others, into our cause. In the mean time, let's go home, and get some rest. We have a day left in the weekend before school starts."

 **End chapter 14**

 **A/N: Ok, so, here's the conclusion to sleep spells, and the beginning of the more serious stuff… for the most part. So, until then, please leave a review, please, and don't forget to follow/favorite, this has been once again, Bigmike33321 signing off! *BOOP***


	16. Where we stand-Part 8

**Starting point**

 **A/N: First of, happy Thanksgiving! Hope your turkey day is as good as mine will probably won't be! :D So, enjoy the fic!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SVTFOE, only my OC's and the idea for this particular story.**

 **Monday, 3rd person PoV, with Michaels crew**

"Ok, so, the plan is simple," Michael said to Ryan and Felix on their way to school the following Monday. "We integrate ourselves better than what we did last week, make some friends, and see what's going on in the school. See if there's anything that may cause concern for us."

"Ok," Felix said, "We went over this back on Eros Prime, we know the plan. What's changed now?" He questioned his leader.

"Well, the Diaz kid, and the Princess, for starters," Michael replied. They stopped when they were infront of the school.

"He's right you know, Felix," Ryan said. "Since the... incident, that happened Saturday night/ Sunday morning, we have to be sure that nothing will will cause damage any more than that princess dishes out. So, we mingle."

"Ugh, great," Felix griped. "I never like the kids on my original school, I don't think I'm gonna like them now."

"That's because you went to a top secret military school, that mutalated and exparimented on you till you became a Spartain, so, you can't talk about us normals, so, just deal with it." Michael said.

Ryan and Felix shared a look, but didn't say anything. He'll open up when he's ready to.

"So," Ryan started up again, "What are you gonna do about Marco Diaz?"

"Well... like I said, I'm gonna explain things to him," he said, walking away again. When he was sure that they were following, he said, "Don't wait up for me after school, I'm gonna be in detention, with Diaz. I'll explain things to him then... in fact, hold up." Before anyone could ask why, he flash stepped away, leaving behind a current of sudden jet stream, and two feet imprints on the ground. 2 minutes later, he appeared again with a sonic boom, and said, "There, everything is in place now, let's go to class."

Deciding to question what he was doing, the other two just shrugged it off and continued off to class.

 **Marco's PoV**

Somehow, I feel that me and Star are growing as both friends and a couple. After the whole sleep spelling incident, we've both pretty much acknowledged that no matter what happens, we will always be friends. But that doesn't mean that I'm gonna try to make this relationship work to the best of my ability... if I can.

Needless to say, just being around her is intensely intoxicating. So after Saturday/Sunday night/morning I've been getting some... physical time with her. Don't get me wrong, my imagination does tend to run wild during those times, and my body get's a... reaction... shut up! I'm only human, and a 14 year old! Who wouldn't get like that?

But then I have to remind myself... she's a _Princess_! Capital P, the real, life, royalty extraordinaire! And if I end up messing up somehow... it will not end good, for the both of us. So I have to remind myself of my limitations, what I can and can't do. And doing something with that... reaction, falls into the can't do category.

And thinking back to what Star said on that roof, I don't think I have to worry about that too much. Who knows what might happen in the future?

I mean, seriously, can someone tell me? Cuz if so, they might have helped me avoid detention today.

"Mr. Diaz!" Principal Skeeves all but shouted. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

I don't know what happened, one second I'm walking down from 3rd period psychology, to 4th math, and the next, I stumble and crash into Skeeves, knocking us both down and having him spill the carton of com-po chicken over the both of us.

"Um, but- but I," he held is hand up to stop my spluttering mess of an excuse.

"I don't care Diaz!" He yelled. "All I care about is that you ruined my mid morning meal, and ruined a 300 dollar suit! Now, detention after school, and cafeteria duty until you have worked off enough to pay for the suit. Now, off to class with you, you're late."

Leaving me in the hallway wondering what exactly just happened, I numbly walk to the bathroom to quickly wash up, and strip my hoodie. Feeling that it won't be lean enough, I get an extra trash bag from a passing janitor, I wrap my hoodie in it and stuff it into my backpack.

Walking in 5 minutes late, and earning an irritable gripe from Ms. Skullnick, I take my seat next to Star. Quickly filling her in during free work time, she says all disgusted, "Ugh! Why did he have to do that? And working for these brats during lunch time! We barely get enough time to ourselves as it is!"

I blush a little when she said that, but I said, "It's only for an hour Star, and then I'll go straight home, promis, ok?" Pouting a little, she nods. "Ok, so, we'll spend lunch together? Right?" She nods again. "Good, now, let's get through class."

Then, after spending a quiet lunch with each other, and getting through the rest of the classes, I wait outside with her before she gets on the bus home. "So, are you sure you'll be alright? I can get us out of here and we can go dimension hopping!" She says, sing song, and pulls out her scissors. She waves them like their a temptation to him.

I chuckle a bit, "Sorry Star," is ay, pushing her scissors back to her. "But, you know I got a perfect record to keep up."

"Your records are boring!" She pouted, folding her arms. "Oh, I'm Marco Diaz!" She imitates me, "I have the record for most perfect attendance records, my clothes are always finely pressed, my hair is always neatly parted. BLa bla bla Pttt," she ended her little rant with a raspberry.

I laughed, and closed in to give her a hug and kiss. "Get to your bus, Princess. You're gonna miss it." She nods but before she goes, I pull her in close and whisper in her ear, "I love you, _Mariposa Estrella_ ," and give her a lingering kiss on the lips.

Her eyes go wide and I smile and turn around. "I love you too!" She shouts and heads for the bus.

With my heart fluttering, I make my way towards the detention room. Inside it, I see Janna, and a short Mexican boy I've never seen before. Thinking that I still want to get inside my house, and maybe a slurpee on the way, I opt to sit next to the boy. Janna pouts a bit, but shrugs it off. Just then, Mr. Blakely walks in. "Hello students, I'll be the monitor for your detention. You have an hour before it's over, I don't care what you do. Just keep it down, and do something productive." He then sits behind the desk and pulls out a motorcycle magazine.

Shrugging to myself, I put out my math homework and get to working on it, knocking it out in 10 minutes. With nothing else to do, I pull out a book and begin reading. 2 minutes into that though, I feel like someone's watching me, I look over to see not only Janna watchin me out of the corner of her eyes, but also that the new kid openly staring at me.

Feelling slightly put off, I say, "Uh, can I help you?"

He double takes, and says, "Sorry, was I staring?" I nod, instinctually folding my arms into myself. "Sorry, I was just thinking of some things to say. I'm uh, new around here."

"Right, I gather that, I've never seen you before." He extends his hand, "I'm Michael," he says. I take it and shake, "Marco."

"Uh, yeah, I know. You're kind of popular around here."

"I am?" I say surprised.

"Yeah, that "epic fight" that people are calling it now? It's all over the news feed around school!"

"News feed?"

"Oh, uh, you know. All the gossip circles that goes around here? Rumors, gossip, dark legends, that sort of stuff."

"Uh, right... I'm not really too familiar with all of that. I'm not in any of those circles, you know?" I say chuckling slightly.

"Well, you don't really have to be. But it pays to keep an ear to the ground. A snippet here, a whisper there, and pretty soon you can piece together a picture of what's happening around here."

"Yeah, well," I say trying to come up with something clever. "Aren't roomers kind of out stretched?"

He laughs a bit, "Well, yeah, that's why you don't take anything at face value until you know the absolute truth," he picks up a fedora out of seemingly nowhere and throws it in the air and catches it on his head.

I openly laugh at that, and say, "What are you, a detective or something?"

He just smiles, and says, "Or something."

Laughing again, I ask, "So, what are you in here for?"

"Oh, I punched this dude named Lars into some lockers," he says smiling sheepishly.

That wiped the laughter off of my face, "You... you did that?"

"Hmm," he looks back at me, "Yeah I did, why does that surprise you?"

For the first time I take in his appearance. He's about as tall as Star, half a head shorter than me, curly black hair, brown eyes, skin the color of rich soil, and bags under his eyes, like he hasn't slept for days. He's wearing a brown shirt underneath an opened button up red and white plad long sleeve, fitting jeans and black shoes.

"Uh, kind of, yeah," I say.

"Another lesson Mr. Diaz," he says chuckling a bit, "Never judge a book by it's cover."

Looking at him in shock, all I could all I could manage to do is nod.

"Now, there is something else I need to talk to you about, Marco," he says, all humor leaving him. "It involves you, and the Princess of Mewni."

Suddenly getting defencive, I say, "What about it?"

"Oh, don't worry!" He says, waving his hands a bit, "It's nothing bad!... Well, maybe it might be, it's kind of complicated, I'll be able to explain it better somewhere else, it's not exactly safe here."

Thinking quickly, he's a mysterious person, who knows about me and Star, I mean, everyone does, but he seems... different. Thing is though, I can't tell if he's a good or bad different, and... I need to stall so I can warn Star. "Well, we have a half hour left here, so, maybe you can explain it to me now?" I suggest.

"Oh right, that!" He says as if he remembered something. He then snaps his fingers and Mr. Blakely's head snaps up.

"Okay, people, times up. Go home," He gets up and walks out the door.

Thinking quickly, I shoot up, grab my backpack and book, and run out of there. I make it to the front of the school, and then skid to a stop when I find him standing on the front steps with his arms folded. "Well," he says, "that was rude."

Taking a defencive stance, I say, "Who are you!?"

He makes his hands do a 'settle down' gesture and says, "Woah, woah, chill dude. All will be explained, like I said, it's not safe here."

"Why?" I say, almost snarling at him.

"Because of that Shadow behind you, duck!"

"What?" I say surprised, then he's right in front of me, grabbing me by the upper arm and throwing me over his shoulder, on my way over though, I catch a glimpse of something... odd. Then, all of a sudden the world blurred, and a whooshing sound could be heard, and then I was at the bottom of the steps. Catching my breath, he sets me back on my feet. "W-wh-what was that?" I say, gasping at air.

"I flash stepped us away from that," he points to the thing at the top of the stares. It's like it came out of a nightmare. It was about 7 feet tall, made of inky blackness, and seemed to be held together by static, as the edges were grainy and shfty, some of it floating away like dust particles.

Once again, I stare at the boy next to me, he's digging round his back pack. And once again, I say, "Who _are_ you?" Not unlike I did to Star the first time we met.

He says, "No time now, here," he brings out something that's covered in cloth, and an all too familiar feeling takes over me. "Where... where did you get that!?" I all but scream at him.

He looks up to me, and just shakes his head. He stands straight, and says, "Do you want to ask questions, or do you want to survive?

 **End Chapter 15**

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait, holidays are a bitch to handle. :P So, anyway, read, review, and favorite, this has been Bigmike33321 Signing off! *BOOP***


	17. Where we stand-Part 9

**The fight**

 **A/N: Ok, so, I'm gonna work on 3 chapters, one after the other, and post the first on Monday, then Fiday, and then Monday again, so, thanks for the wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SVTFOE, just my OC's and this particular story. Enjoy**

 **Marco PoV**

He had my sword. Or well, it's not _mine_ mine, it's more like, the sword I took from a kingslayer, from the corpse of said king, and then ran from the dimension it was in with it. Look, the point is, he has my sword, still wrapped in the sheets and blankets. And he pretty much pulled it out of nowhere.

"Look," he said, "I can't fight this battle for you, I mean, I can, but I kind of don't want to. So, you're going to take this sword, and your gonna defend yourself. And be quick about it, we're surrounded." I looked up to see more of these creatures popping up. They seemed to materialize from the depths of some shadows on the ground, a few fizzling into existence from out of nowhere. "Marco," he said, prompting me to look at him. He unwrapped the sword, and handed it out to me, holding it gingerly from the blade, hilt towards me. "What are you afraid of? Take it, it's yours isn't it?"

Is it though? But, sensing the sense of urgency in his voice and the danger around us, I take the sword in hand, immediately feeling a wave of cold pass from the sword up through my arm, I take a stance, both hands on the handle, shifting my weight by widening my feet to about shoulder length, bringing the sword to a midgard, where the handle starts out near the left side of my waist, and the blade just towards my right shoulder.

"Hmm," I heard him say. "Your stance could use some work, but that's to be expected. Now, just follow my lead, stay close to me, and don't stab yourself, stab _them_ , and you'll be golden." I glanced at him for a second, and see him take out a sword from a scabbard attached to one of his belt loops. That wasn't there a second ago. He hefts it in one hand, his right, and has it pointing up, slightly forwards, his feet shift slightly apart, and left arm slightly back, almost in a fencer's position. His weapon is a single edged sword, about 4 feet in lengths, almost looking like a traditional japanese samurai sword. "Get ready," he said, immediately bringing my eyes back to the strange creatures.

The attack first. The first one, or at least I think it's the first one, they all look literally alike, leaps at me, and in the blink of an eye the boy, Michael, is in front of me, spinning in a counter attack, in the process of his spin, his blade came within an inch of my face, and he struck the creature at the bottom of what looks like of it's ribs, cutting diagonally up through it's shoulder, effectively cutting it in half.

It barely got out a squeak before it burned away. He turned towards me, and said, "Behind you!" Without thinking I turned and stabbed forward, getting it in the middle of it's face as it was less than a foot from me, mouth outstretched wide and arms splayed wide as if it was gonna catch me in a bear hug and take a chunk out of me. It burned as well, pieces falling off, as it's head disintegrated to ash around my blade. The others, about 10 left in total, hesitated, then started to shift around, moving around us like wolves preparing for a final strike on a hunt.

"Thing to know about these guys," he said, shifting so that we're back to back. "These guys are baser creatures, they are ruled purely by instinct. So, stay on your feet, and you should be fine… unless they do that." I looked over his shoulder to see one of them, twitching more than usual, then it shifted, kind of like a werewolf, into this kind of hybrid dog-thing creature, growing bone like armor so that it resembled a second skin, kind of, the exposed bits of blackness forming something of actual skin, all purple, pulsing with powerful muscles, and thick veins. "Great, it turned into a Mutt. This makes things more dangerous."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's a creature of rage, and even more instinct. More unpredictable, just, wait for me, and- SHIT!"

He kind of booty bumped me, crashing the side of his hips into my, kind of bottom of my hip, where my leg joins it, but it was enough to knock me forwards. I barely had enough sense to fall into a roll and come up to slash horizontally, effectively cutting into two, killing one and wounding the other. I quickly rolled back and look up to see him chopping into a few others, while the Mutt, as he called it, got ready to pounce. When it did, I jumped up and ran to it, ducking under it's leap, Michael, dodged back so that he's about a foot from where it landed. By using quick thinking, I leap forward as well, and stab through in an open area from it's armor-skin, Michael did the same, our swords clinking together inside of it… and I know, in any other situation it might be errotic sounding, but really, this is just gruesome.

It burns, and disintegrates around our weapons, we pull it apart in a cloud of burning ash. Without pausing to think, we pull away and make quick work of the remaining 8. When we're done, we stand in the center of a ring of ash, panting heavily, well, I was. He was more like after a brief jog, not really winded, but enough to get his heart beating.

"What… the hell… were those things?" I said.

"Shadows," he replied. "In different cultures they go by different names, in different times, but the one thing that all the legends and lore have collectively is that their born from the collective hatred and emotion from the human race. In other words, their the darkness of mankind."

"Oh, is that what you think?" a voice said. We look up to the top of the steps to see a boy, of about 17-19, dressin all black, black trench coat, hood and combat boots. He has long hair, falling out from under the hood, and it seems to be an ash color as well. "The darkness of mankind? That's summing it up a little too much, don't you think, Head Captain?"

"Oh great, what do you want?" Michael said. "Didn't I kill you already?... about 50 times over?"

"Heh, yeah, I'm afraid to say that I have no idea who you are," the boy said smiling. "But I guess you've been doing this same song and dance for, what now? Close to 60 centuries?"

"Yeah," Michael said, then he muttered, "something like that."

"Well then, instead of bantering like old men, why don't we get this started, ya?"

The mystery guy then held up his hand, and this black dust started to fly from it in all directions. All around me walls of energy became visible, it looked like they were all around town, the dust attacking them like viruses, turning them from their digital blue color, and muting them. Michael looked around in surprise, then he said, "No!" But before he could move, the boy snapped his finger, and the walls exploded, making a gale of wind pick up.

I fell to my knees, and Michael stuck his sword into the ground, and fell to one knee, the wind ruffling our hair and clothes, and forcing us to close our eyes to the sting of it. Once it was over, we look up to see that he's smiling under his hood.

Michael quickly pulled out his sword, so fast that it ripped apart the concrete around it, and ran forward. "Heh heh," the one in dark clothing said, "same song and dance it is." Around his feet a pool of inky blackness erupted out of nowhere, engulfing him in this cocoon of darkness, and then when Michael did a running leap at him, exploded. The force knocked Michael back through the air, he landed next to me, and from the remanence of that cocoon, something came out of it. It formed like the other creatures, only this thing was huge, and I mean, bigger than the school building behind it, huge. It rose about two stories, on bent legs, arms that were too long for it's body, the head of a bull, and horns about half the length of a school bus. The darkness solidified around it as pulsing purple skin faded into existence, and the remanence of the darkness that it came from solidified into the bone like armor in places along it's skin.

Michael got up, rubbing his head with his free hand, somehow holding onto his sword, and said, "Oww…." then he took one look at the monster and his hand fell. "Oh shit," was all he said. He then got into a different stance, feet playing wide, body weight shifting low, sword up and pointed towards the monster, the blade parallel to the ground, his off hand held out, hand open. "Ok, ok… we might be fucked."

"Hey!" I say, getting into the stance that I had before.

"Royally fucked," he added. "But we'll be fine. Just…. keep away from the limbs. Minotaurs are strong, but slow… unless they charge at you, in which case we-FUCK!" I looked up to see a huge fist, about two times bigger than my body, steamrolling towards me. Michael tackles me out of the way, the fist crashes into the ground where I was standing a moment ago, but he doesn't stop. We roll a few times, but he manages to untangle himself from me, and comes up, skids on his feet, and then takes off running. Before the Minotaur could pull it's arm back, he jumped on it, and began running along it, slashing back and forth as he ran.

I got up, groaning a bit and rubbing my head, but when I saw what Michael was doing, he managed to get to it's head, and started to attack it, I let my hand drop, and sluggishly get to my feet. Once up I run at the monster's legs, and slash at its achilles tendon. It took a few tries, but I finally managed to cut through, making it fall on a knee. I ran back from it, and came up on a just landing Michael, having it fall down made him lose his balance and fell off of it, but he managed to stick the landing.

We looked at each other and nodded, both thinking pretty much the same thing. We ran forward, he took a running jump, and managed to cut a piece of it's snout off. It threw it's head back and howled, the piece bursting into flames as it fell. I took the opportunity while it didn't have a chance to retaliate, I jumped up, stuck my sword in a gap of it's armor on it's knee, hoisted myself up, managed to dislodge my sword on the first try, and ran up it's leg, somehow keeping my balance, and made it to it's stomach. Once there I began to swing the sword on it, hacking and slashing as much as I can, somehow cutting through the bone like armor on it's midriff. It tried to get up, failing because of the severed achilles tendon, and I jumped off, doing a backflip in the air and landing on my feet. Hey, fighting monsters with Star on an almost daily basis for the past few months taught me to always keep on my toes in a fight.

Michael came down next to me, hard, he stumbled a bit and grimaced. "Hey, are you alrigh-"

"No time, got to finish it!" he yelled. He put his sword in a reverse grip and thrusted out his off hand. A ball of energy formed, electricity crackling off of it. "Lightning, Destruction Blast!" He yelled out, and the ball exploded out, a supercharged bolt of lightning shooting towards the giant Minotaur, aimed for the heart, breaking through it's armor, and exploding out the back. The bolt then flew towards the school, blowing up the 'ol" in the "School" part of the sign.

The electricity faded, the air crispy, and tasting of ions, my hair an even bigger mess than what it was. The Minotaur fell back, and, not burning like the other creatures did, but bursting into live, very hot, flames. As it hit the ground, it burst apart, burning pieces and ashes flying everywhere, until it was all just ash, flying into the wind and disappearing from existence.

I then collapsed, letting my sword drop, and falling on my back, huffing and puffing. Michael dropped his sword too, and sat on his butt, also breathing very hard, though, not as much as me. He turn around so that his legs are pointing in the same direction my head is. "Well," he said, sweat dripping off his nose, and plastering some of his hair to his forehead. "You survived… I'm impressed." I lifted my head and gave him a look. "What? Not many normal, or, well, _semi_ -normal humans could stand up to a bunch of Shadows, much less to a fully matured and evolved Minotaur Shadow either. So, really, I'm impressed. You did good kid."

Rolling my eyes, I sit up. And then I take a look at the top of the steps. "Hey, Michael?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"We beat him, right?"

"Yeah… he turned into ash."

"Oh… then who's that over there?"

He turns around to see what I'm seeing. Standing on the top of the steps, surrounded by a field of ash that hasn't yet disappeared, was the boy who exploded into the Minotaur. "Hello buddy!" he said, mocking us. "Oh right, shit," Michael said, picking up his sword and standing. "He wasn't the Minotaur. Forgot what he was."

"What!?" I say, whipping my head towards him

"That's right," the boy said. "I am legion, for we are-"

"A colossal pain in my ass," Michael interrupted him.

I picked up my sword, and got up too, Michael turned around to face him. I jugged the blade out towards him, but Michael placed a hand on my arm. I looked at him, and without looking at me shook his head.

"What? You actually think that I would turn myself into some, mindless beast?" The boy asked.

I lowered my sword, and said, "Well, yeah? Why else would you explode yourself?" I asked.

He just chuckled, Michael answered for him, "He didn't transform into it, he just took down the wards and used that darkness explosion to distract us while the Minotaur formed in our world. It wouldn't have been able to fight us unless he took them down."

"Ding ding ding!" The boy said. He then took off his hood, revealing the rest of his features. He had long ashen colored hair that reached the middle of his back, a sharp angular face, with a pointed nose, and his eyes…. His eyes were pale yellow, and there were no whites, just dark obsidian and the thick ring of his irises. "So, you are as good as they say, just, more than a bit out of practice." Michael shifted around, tencing up for a fight. "Oh, don't worry. This was just a test, one of many. And the next one will come on the day that all spirits are allowed to pass between the realms of life and death freely. I'll see you soon." With that, more of that inky blackness pooled around his feet, and cocooned him, but this time the cocoon fell apart and disappeared, and so did he.

We stood there for a full minute, me processing the events that just took place, Michael, staring at me, gauging my reaction. Taking a deep breath, mostly to keep myself from freaking out, I say, "Ok, what the _hell_ just happened?"

Michael sighed, sounded like a relief sigh, and said, "Ok, I owe you an explanation. But not here, I don't trust that guy to just leave us alone until Halloween."

"Halloween?"

"Yeah, all hallows eve? It's the time where the veil between life and death are the thinnest. Though, he might also be referring to _la dia del muertos_ , it's kind of hard to pinpoint sense we're not in the right part of the world for either, different ley lines and all."

"Oooookay," I said, not really getting what he was talking about. "Well, where can we talk?"

"How about your place," he said, turning around and starting to walk. "Besides, this is gonna involve Princess Butterfly too."

Thinking that nothing at this point is gonna dissuade him, and because he's already heading in the direction of my house, I follow him.

 **End chapter 16**

 **A/N: So, this is done, the next one will come at Friday, maybe, and then the following monday. Then I'm gonna take a break to finish that 20,000 word chapter of my Rick and Morty Star Wars AU. So, thanks for all of your patients, 2 chapters are already up for Rick and Morty, it's called the Great escape, please check it out. Don't forget to review, favorite and follow, this has been Bigmike33321 signing off! *BOOP***


	18. Where we stand-Part 10

**The talk**

 **A/N: This one will be short, but it will ultimately answer a lot of questions that I have been trying to raise. If any of you have your own, this will be it for answers. So, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SVTFOE, only my OC's and the idea for this particular story.**

 **3rd Person PoV**

"Oh, hey Marco, I thought that you said that you had an hour… to… what the heck happened to you!?" Star said, as the two walked inside the house, hair messed up, covered in bruises with tattered cloths. She was watching some random tv shows, mindlessly flipping through the channels. "Marco!" She yelled suddenly, tackling him in a hug.

He said, "Oof!" As she crashed into him, and even though he's exhausted, he manages not to crash into the door frame. "Star, not that I'm not glad to see you, but I need to sit dow-MMF!" He was cut off as Star crashed her lips onto his.

"Are you ok?" she asked breathlessly.

"Um… yeah, I'm good," he said with a goofy grin.

"Oh thank goodness," she said and hugged him again. Things started to get quiet, and even though someone like Michael doesn't get uncomfortable too easily, but this display is making him so. Clearing his throat he catches the attention of Star and Marco. She let's go of him and steps back to address Michael. "Oh, hey. Who are you?"

"My name is Michael, Princess Butterfly," he says bowing. "I don't have a last name… I kind of forgot it a few dozen centuries ago, no family to speak of to remind me, and, yeah about our appearances," he stood straight and looked at her in the eye. "We need to talk Princess, something is going happening. Something very, very bad."

Star looks at him up and down. Tattered cloths, samurai sword and hilt strapped to his belt loop, bruises all over, a gash on the side of his face from when the Minotaur exploded into existence, and he seemed to be favoring his left leg a bit.

"Ok," she finally said. "We'll talk, come in and sit down."

"Uh, actually, is there a place where we can talk in private? The 3, no, 4 of us can talk? This involves a one, Hugo Mortimer as well, and, well, there's this from person watching us from the tree right there," he points his thumb over his shoulder to the outside. Marco and Star poke their heads out of the door to see Buff Frog sitting on a lawn chair in the tree, watching them with a pair of binoculars. He stiffens when he sees them looking at him, and then falls out of the tree when Star blasts him with a narwhal blast.

"Yeah, we can go to my room," Marco said. They all went inside, being sure to close and lock the front door and windows on their way up. "Hugo!" Marco yells as they pass his room, Star ended up just duplicating Marco's room, which actually took quite a few tries, one of which ended up being a portal to the twilight zone…. More on that later, but Hugo pokes his head out of his room, his face looking fuller as he continues to heal and keep more and more food down. "Come on, mystery person wants to talk to us about mysterious magical fate of the world stuff. Said that it includes you as well."

Hugo nodded and followed them to Marco's room. Once inside, Michael ushers everyone inside, to the irritation of Marco, and he closes and locks the door, goes over to the window and does the same, closing the blinds as well. He then looks around the trim of the walls, occasionally knocking on a spot or two on a wall, then he muttered some things under his breath, pointed at the wall with two fingers clamped together, and made a sweeping motion by flicking his arm horizontally. A energy field swept across the walls, door and window, and then faded out.

"Ok, sorry about that, had to put some wards up. With the Organization guy taking out the ones all around town, having this many magic users in one spot is especially dangerous. I also added a muffler spell in there so no one can eavesdrop on us," he motioned for them to sit on Marco's bed, while he got the swivel chair from Marco's desk. He moved it in front of them, and sat on it with the back in front of him.

"Ok, so, first off, my name is Michael, for those of you who don't know me," Hugo inclined his head to him in a greeting, though still looked confused. "And I'm just going to cut to the chase. I'm not from around here. And with that being said, I'm not from this universe," he paused to gauge everyone's reaction. They all sat a little straighter, though Star looked confused.

He continued, "I'm a warrior form a parallel universe, much like Earth, in fact, if it wasn't for the Princess here," he gave a good natured nod to Star, "it would be pretty much a mirror copy. The reason why I'm here though, I'm in a very hard struggle against an enemy known only as, the Darkness." They were watching him attentively, and hanging onto every word that he was saying.

"That struggle has lead me hear, to this universe. He is as elusive as the boogeyman in pitch blackness, never knowing where he is, but knowing that he's _there_. I've been here for a while, I did my research, I played the strategies, and I know for a fact that you 3 are the key to helping me stop him."

He was finished. As vague as it goes, that was vague, even for 'cutting to the chase'. Star was the first one to speak up, "Um… ok, not that I think that you're lying, but, I think you're lying."

Michael chuckled and said, "I don't blame you, but I assure you, Princess Butterfly, I am being truthful."

"Ok then," Star said. "Prove it."

Michel smiled, but before he could say, or do, anything, Hugo spoke up, "Uh, why does this include me?"

"Ok," Michael said, "easy question first. Simply put, you're brother. He wanted to rescue you, I didn't want him to so soon. I mean, in all reality, I could have just popped over to Draksus and plucked you out of that little hole you called a home." Hugo went wide eyed, but Michael continued. "I needed him to get stronger, so I gave him a drive to achieve just that, you. You were his motivation, his focus, and it made him strong. So, in the end, it worked out for the both of us."

Hugo was stunned, to say the least, but before he could contemplate or say anything else, Michael stood up. He held out his hand, and concentrated. A ball of light formed just above his palm, and in it a bunch of images were shown.

"Oooh," Star said. "What is it?"

"My memories," he said simply.

"Really?" Marco said. "And how do we know you're not faking them?" He gets' up and walks over to get a closer look. It's like a crystal ball, without it being a crystal ball. Just light, and the images flashing by in it.

"Trust me when I say," he said as an image of a younger version of him getting impaled through the stomach by a beam of energy. "No one can fabricate this level of pain."

More images flashed by. Him getting his sword from a flash of light when he was about 13, meeting this 12 year old twins, fighting scores and scores of demons possessing innocent people, a war of unimaginable devastation, very brief flashes of him making love to someone, only for the next one to show the girl getting blown up and engulfed in green flames. Him hugging a young boy in a white bear hat that covers most of his head, him heading into a white portal, looking over his shoulders and giving a sad, but steady smile as he holds up a shaky thumbs up.

He is next seen taking the hand of a person who's half in and half out of a blue box that says 'police' on the top. More demons are being fought and killed, him floating aimlessly through the black expanse of space, and finally, crash landing like a meteorite in what looked like a field near the castle of Mewnii. He gets up, looks around him, taking in his surroundings. Then he falls to his knees, and weeps in despair. He is utterly alone at this point.

The images fade, as does the ball of energy. He closes his hand into a fist, and let's it fall to his side.

"I am over 6,000 years old. My Earth was destroyed by war and devastation. I wondered for nearly 2,000 years until I met a young boy named Finn, and from there I had to sacrifice myself to save the world that _he_ knew. But I didn't die. I ended up meeting my maker, no pun intended, and he gave me the mission of saving other worlds as well. For an unspecified number of centuries, I wondered, and faught. I had friends, I lost friends, I loved, I died. It was the same song and dance, over and over again, and now, I want it to end."

He walked over to Marco's desk, placed his hands on it and leaned into it. "He is eternal, existing in the void between worlds since before creation was formed."

Something struck a cord in Star's head. And she remembered the bedtime story, from so long ago. " _There is a legend,_ " she remembered her mother telling her. " _A prophecy. It is told that a child will be born, to become brighter than the most brightest star in the whole of creation._ " A tear formed at the corner of her eye, but she blinked rapidly, not letting it fall.

"Ok," Marco said. "I admit, that was a lot, but how do we know that you're telling the truth?"

"It's ok Marco," Star says. She walks up and stands next to him, slipping her hand into his. "He's telling the truth."

"What?" Marco said, surprised. "How do you know?"

"Remember that story that I told you back on Draksus?" he nodded. "Well, what he's telling us, about the Darkness, it ties into that story, really, really well."

"It's true Princess," Michael said, but she cut over him, "Just call me Star." "Ok, it's true, Star. The demons from that story, the Scourge, do tie into this, and correlate into the Darkness quite fittingly. But, I'm afraid, that what I'm faced with, is much, much worse. More so, than you could possibly imagine."

Star took a shuddering breath, and exhaled slowly. "Ok, what do you need us to do?"

"Simple," he said. "We train."

 **End chapter 17**


	19. Where we stand-Part 11

**Halloween**

 **A/N:So, as promised, here it is. The lemon chapter will be the one after the next, sometime in the new year, so, hold your horses. When I'm done with this chapter, I'm gonna work on, and finish my Star Wars au story. So, here.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SVTFOE just my OC's and the idea for this particular story.**

 **3rd Person PoV**

"So, _why_ can't I blast anything tonight?" Star asked for the upteenth time in the past 5 hours.

Marco sighed, and paused putting on the finishing touches on his costume. He was in their shared bathroom, he's gonna be a vampire, and as such, he died his hair jet black, put some powder on his skin to make it seem paler, and was currently putting on eyeliner underneath his eyelids. But in the middle of doing his right eye, he put down the makeup to address Star directly.

"Because Star," Marco said, also for the upteenth time, "tonight all the monsteres that you're gonna see are absolutely, 100% fake. It's an Earth holiday," he said, going back to doing his make up. "It started a few thousand years ago, got perverted a bit, and then came back over 80 years ago where kids, and now adults, dress up and pretend to be something that they're not."

"Woah, like, an olympian athlete?" Star said excitedly.

"Well, yes," Marco said, finishing up his eye, then going back to the other. "And also no," he said seeing the look on her face through the mirror. "Their not _actually_ an athlete like that. Like," he started to do his other eye. "It's like I'm dressing up as a vampire, but I'm not actually a vampire, obviously…. Star, I am _not_ a vampire!" he said when he heard her cock her wand, and some magical stuff build up.

"Are you surrrrrre?" Star said, backing up a bit. Marco sighed, put down the mascara, and turned to face her. He gave her a stern look, and marched right up to her, she squeaked and let off a blast of something green. He promptly ducked under it, came up, grabbed her wand arm, wrenched it to the side, and brought her in for a deep kiss.

When they separated, he said, "Do I seem like a vampire?"

"N-no," she breath.

"Good," Marco said, and let her go. He then went back to finish his make up, but stopped when he saw that the blast he dodged destroyed his mirror. "Star!" He yelled, snapping her out of her funk.

"What?" She said, then said, "oh, sorry," when he just pointed to mirror.

As she zapped it back into place, a voice said out, "He's right you know," they turned to see Michael leaning against the wall next to the door.

Marco and Star yelped and jumped back, Star rebrandished her wand, but didn't really do anything.

"How did you get in here?" Marco asked.

"Oh, I work in mysterious ways," he said, waving his hand around.

Then Mrs. Diaz walked by the bathroom and said, "Oh, you found them ok, that's great. I'm gonna get some snacks running, come down stairs in about 15," and then walked off.

"Plus your mother let me in and told me where to find you guys," he said, his hand still frozen in it's arc when Mrs. Diaz came by. He put his arm down and said, "Anyway, he's right you know, Star. Lots of people dress up as creatures they don't believe exist, and pretend to be them." Star nodded and he continued, "And the little ones, some of the teenagers to, go door to door to trick or treat and get candy." Star's eyes lit up. "But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to make sure that you both know to keep your guard up." Marco paused, yet again, in putting on the finishing touches to his make up. Michael continued, "I took the last few days to figure out what date he meant. It's after Halloween, but before the day of the dead."

"So," Marco said, "It's after today, but before the next few days, right?"

"Actually, it's between today, and tomorrow at approximately 11:52 PM, I checked and triple checked the times when the veil between life and death are the thinnest, and in this part of the world, it's at that time."

"Great…. so what do we do until then? You said that you were gonna train us, right?"

"Well, yes, but that guy is a bigger threat, so, we need to handle him first."

"Ok, so what do we-"

"And by we, I mean my team and I," he paused when both Star and Marco gave outbursts of protest. He held up his hand, which prompted them to stop talking, and continued, "You're not ready for someone like this. I don't know what he's planning, but if he's gonna use the time when the borders between this world and the next is weakest, anything could happen. He could summon a demon of unimaginable power, or gather up an army of zombies! Or he could do both, and then try to explode the sun, but he'll need a level 99 cosmic mage and the sacrifice of no less than 13 phoenixes in order to do that, so, no I don't think he'll go that rout… what?" He said when the other two just looked at him.

Marco snapped out of it first, and just said, "Whatever, look, if we're not gonna fight, then why are you here?" He then went back to the mirror and finished up his make up.

"I never said that you're not gonna fight," Michael replied, which cause Marco to pause in his work, yet again. "I just said that me and my team are gonna fight _him_ , you guys will be doing something else."

"Like what?" Star said.

"I'll tell you later, I just came to inform you of what's happening, and to help with your costume… the others don't know that last one, but, eh. You can only get so many Halloweens in your lifetime, right?"

About an hour later, the sun finally went down, Marco convinced Star to don a costume for tonight, she was convinced that some of the stuff that Michael had said would actually turn her into a monster when she put on a costume, and Marco was coming down stairs, dressed as a vampire.

He had on a black cape, and other than that, a tuxedo and fake fangs. He also put in red contacts, and put some putty, and seedless jam on two points on his neck to simulate a vampire bite.

"Star!" He shouted up the stairs, "Come on, Ferguson texted me and said that Santiago is throwing a party."

"Give me 5 more minutes!" She shouted back down, and then the sound of a door slamming shut rang through the house.

Marco grumbled, but yelled up slightly louder, "Ok, but don't take too long, or else I'm marching up there and dragging you out!"

"You sure that's wise?" Michael said from the couch. Marco looked at him. "Well, I mean, here me out. You barge in, she's half naked, or just naked, and assuming that you don't notice," he pauses at the sight of Marco's face. He chuckles, "Ok, in the very, _very_ remote chance that you don't freak out, or spontaneously get naked with her to do naked couple stuff, you drag her out into the streets with her in tow… naked…. now, does that seem smart?"

"I wouldn't think so," Star said as she came down the stairs. Marco and Michael looked up, Marco went wide eyed and his breath hitched. She was wearing a pointed witch's hat, a black dress that came to about the middle of her thais with knee high purple and black striped socks, that gave about 3 or 4 inches of exposed skin on her legs. She had her hair free flowing, but she must have done a spell on her hair because it's completely straight, and shiney. And last but not least her shoes were simple black dress shoes, but with a buckle and strap added to them, to give off a pureatine feel. "Well, how do I look?" She asked nervously, and stared at Marco's dumbfounded face, as some actual drool leaked out from the corner of his mouth.

Michael whistled and started clapping. "Well, I think I speak for Marco when I say that he is the luckiest guy on the planet right now, if he has you on his arm at that little party thing… I don't know, I haven't been to highschool in nearly 6000 years, but, whatever. I'll wing it." He strode over to Marco, slapped him upside the head, and walked over to Star, and offered her his hand. She took it with some hesitation, and he guided her down the stares, over to Marco whose rubbing his head in irritation. "Your date, your highness," he said, giving her away to Marco.

He stiffened when he realized that Star is in front of him, but he holds out his arm, which she promptly grabs hold of, smiling. "Now that that's out of the way," Michael said, then he snapped his fingers, and a bright light filled the room. When it cleared, and when Star and Marco were done blinking the spots out of their eyes, they looked up to see Michael changed into his costume. He was wearing a white hooded trench coat, a button down shirt, slacks, combat boots, and his sword was strapped to his back, the strap itself was looping around his shoulder and clasping two parts of his sword sheath. The sword itself was broder, and a little less curved. "What do you think?" He said.

"Um… what are you suppose to be?" Marco asked.

Michael looked up and down at himself, and said, "For tonight, let's just say I'm Assassin's Creed. Come on, the trick or treaters just started, we can get some candy on the way to that party."

The party itself was about 5 blocks away, but Marco insisted on hitting up each house on those blocks as he could. Star magiced up some expandable sacks, so that he could fit a literal metric ton of candy in them, and only have the bag itself weigh next to nothing. On the way there, Michael's…. team mates, found them, and he quickly introduced them.

"Star, Marco, this is Ryan and Felix," he said introducing them to a pale, stringy brown haired kid who's about Marco's sized, and a slightly older ginger kid, with sunglasses and a crew cut. Ryan was dressed as a Judo master, and Felix looked like a commando, with a brown tank top, and camo pants with combat boots. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked them.

"We could ask you the same," Ryan said as they continued walking and trick or treating.

"In fact," Felix said, "we will. What are you doing out here, playing with the kids?"

Star and Marco shot him a look, but Michael spoke, "Ok, ok, I should have told you I was here, but, I just needed some time to myself."

"So you go to the Princess and the Knight?" Ryan said. Marco perked up at this, but couldn't say anything as the other three were still arguing.

"Sorry… I also wanted to keep an eye on them. We managed to put up some more wards, but I still don't trust the Organization guy to not attack early."

"Yeah, we know," Ryan said.

"Which is why we finished setting up the monitoring equipment about an hour ago, and had one of your robot's program this thing to alert us to stuff," Felix said as he pulled out a cell phone looking device from his pocket.

Michael took it, touched a few buttons and nodded, seemingly satisfied that it works properly. He put it in his pocket and said, "Wanna trick or treat with us?"

"Way ahead of you bro," Ryan said as they both held up a fairly filled sack of candy.

Later when they reached this Santiago's house(For the sake of the story I'ma just say that it's the cheerleader boy who has the almond eyes…. And yes, I know that Santiago isn't an asian name, but what if he's not asian but puerto rican, or filipino? Ever think of that?) the party was in full swing. The decorations were strewn about, as if someone lifted them up and thrown them around, and toilet paper was hanging off the house.

"Pfft," Star said. "Ghosts look nothing like that," she said as she took Marco's hand.

"Yeah, ghosts," Marco said rolling his eyes.

Inside the couple danced and drank punch, talked with their fellow students, and bobbed for apples. Michael, Ryan and Felix mingled and drank punch, Ryan stopping Felix from spiking the punch bowl by just holding on to his arm when it was about to tip something into the bowl. "Kill joy," he muttered, but put the flask he head away.

Finally, when the party was winding down, and most of the people left, save for the cheer squad, Brittny was there too, of course, Alphonso, Ferguson, Hope, Justin, Francis, Janna and Jackie, plus Star, Marco and Michaels group. This of course prompted the music to be turned down, and changed into something more mellow as Santiago called everyone into the basement to play, "All right everyone! Truth or dare!"

They were all in a circle, a bottle placed in the middle of them all. "OOoh, truth or dare!" Star said excitedly….. "What's that?"

Brittny made an "ugh" sound and Marco said, "Basically, it's a game where when it's someone's turn, they can either dare you to do something, no matter what it is, or ask you a question and you have to answer truthfully. No outs."

"Yup, pretty much," Santiago said. "But I'm gonna do it a little differently, see this bottle?" Everyone nodded. He had this cheshire cat grin on his face, fitting seeing that he's in a chat noir costume, "We spin it, and whoever it lands on, get's asked. Only fair that it's random. Ok, I'll go first." He spun the bottle, and round and round it went, until it landed on Janna. "Ok, Janna, truth or dare?"

"Pffft, dare, obviously," she said, smirking through her skull face paint. Everything else was her usual outfit.

"Ok, since it's Star's first time playing, we'll do something easy. Janna, I dare you to stand on your head for 5 seconds."

"Cake," she said, and then got on her hands and knees, and jumped up with her hands holding her body weight and balancing. Unfortunately, gravity was still a factor, and it cause her skirt to drop. A few guys did cat whistles, and I think Hope shrieked. Her along with Chantelle, Andrea, and Marco to cover their eyes. When she counted 'one 1000' 5 times in her head she dropped back on her knees and sat back. "Done…. What's everyone staring at?"

All the guys were dumbfounded at what they just witnessed, Marco, Sabrina, and Chantelle along with Santiago were blushing like mad. "Oh, I like this girl," Felix muttered to Ryan who nodded.

Jackie started to crack up laughing, and said, "I'll tell you later, hurry up and spin the bottle, it's your turn."

She smiled innocently, and spun the bottle. It landed on Star. "Ok, ok… Star, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Star said brightly.

"Ok, I dare you to….. Go in the closet for 7 minutes in heaven with," Marco started to get up, but then she said, "Christian."(The other cheer guy)

"What!?" Marco said, tripping over himself and falling on his back.

"Thems the dare," Janna said nonchalantly, giving a kitty cat grin :3

"But, b-b-but, s-seven m-minutes," he tried to say, becoming a stuttering mess.

"Marco, it's ok-" Star tried, but, "I'm her boyfriend!" He shouted to Janna. "Marco, it's ok," Star said, firmly. "I'm sure it's nothing too serious."

"Yeah," Christian said, a grin on his face. "I'll be a perfect gentleman."

"That doesn't exactly reassure me," Marco said, glaring at him. He doesn't like the grin on the others face.

"Come on Marco," Star said, getting up and going to the closet, Christian in tow. "It's just a game, what could happen?" They go into the closet, and close the door. It takes Marco every ounce of willpower he has to not go up and listen at the door, and the glare he's giving everyone else says for them to do the same. The red contacts helping him to drive the point home. It wasn't 30 seconds when the sounds of rapid magic blasts and multi-colored light flashing through the cracks of the door. The door falls off it's hinges and crashes to the floor to reveal a unamused Star, who marched back to her spot next to Marco and sat down. Christian did not come out of the closet.

She spun the bottle, hard, "We never speak of this again," she said.

"Um, what happen-"

"Never again!" She shouted dramatically, just as the bottle stopped on Ryan. "Ok, Ryan, was it?" He nodded nervously. "Ok, Ryan, I dare you to make out with the prettiest girl here. Not me though, I'm already taken," Marco kissed her on the cheek to prove her point. "Everyone else is fair game."

"Not even even gonna ask me 'truth or dare'?" he asked nervously.

"Nope, it's either this, or I blast Janna, but I'm gonna give her some more time to live… for now."

"... What happened in the-"

"NEVER SPEAK OF IT!"

Ryan looked frightened, then got up and looked around. He walked around the inside of the circle, pausing at Chantelle and Sabrina, then moved on to where Jackie and Brittany were sitting. He smiled a bit, Brittny thinking that this guy, who's a year older than her, was gonna pick her, she puckered her lips, closed her eyes and spread her arms wide, but he completely ignored her and bent down on his knees to scoop Jackie's face in his hands and gave her a kiss. Which shocked Jackie, but soon it turned out to be a full blown heated french makeout session.

It got hot and heavy pretty quick, which made a few girls jealous, Sabrina both in awe, and near tears, Brittny pouting and openly glowering at them, and a few guys crossing their legs.

Santiago cleared his throat loudly and the two broke apart, a thin line of saliva bridging their lips, both staring at the other in awe, and blushing really hard. "Ok, so, uh… get back to your seat, and spin the-" Ryan snapped his fingers and a gust of something exploded the bottle in the air. When it fell down it bounced in place for a sec, before settling and pointing at Justin. "Bottle," he finished. "Ok, not gonna question how you did that, it seems to be the norm nowadays. Ok, Justin, you're turn."

Justin put his hand on his chin in thought but before he could utter a word a shrill little voice shouted out, "It's time Star Butterfly for you to give me my wand!"

A portal opened up and Ludo and his usual goons stepped out of it. The portal closed, and most of the kids, save for Star, Marco and Michaels group, stepped back.

"Ugh, Ludo, why now? It's a holiday!" Star said exasperatedly.

"Holiday? But Mewnipendance day isn't for another few more months? And I'm sure it's not Mewmas," the little chicken man said confused.

"No, it's an Earth holiday today," Marco said.

"Oh… well, I'm not from Earth. Get them!" He shouted to his monsters. They all growled and shouted and got ready to pounce.

Star and Marco got ready, Star brandishing her wand, and Marco removing his cape and getting in a fighting stance, but Michael put a hand on his shoulder. When Marco looked at the other, he shook his head. "Let us handle this, just sit back and enjoy the show," Michael said.

Him, Ryan and Felix all walked forward, which confused the monsters for a second. Felix was cracking his knuckles, Ryan was flexing out his arms and shoulders, and Michael just removed his sword from his body and let it drop where he stood. Star and Marco looked at each other, and backed off.

The fight that followed went like this; Michael muttered something to the others that sounded like, "Just don't kill them," and he struck first, leaping the 10 feet from where he was standing onto Bearicorn, where he tackled him and the both went down. Ryan and Felix followed, Ryan planting his foot on potato baby's face, somehow getting into the air. And Felix… let's just say that he did a LOT during the wars he was in back in his universe, so many, _unspeakable_ things that he demonstrated to the fragile minds of the group of teenagers, except for Star. Star is just awesome like that.

But once the fight was over, resulting in many broken bones, one of potato baby's eyes to be gouged out and left dangling by it's optic nerve, Buff Frog's tunic torn and tattered with a black eye, and many other bruises, Giraffe guy sporting a broken neck, but nothing life threatening, man arm nursing his broken monster arm with his human one, and all of the others in various pains ranging from bruises to internal bleeding.

And all that was left was Ludo. He was back into a corner, literally pissing his tunic. Michael walked up to him, crouched low, got in Ludo's face and said, "Boo."

The little chicken dude screamed and turned to try to run, but ended up running up and slipping down a the basement wall. He finally saw enough sense to get out his scissors and cut open a portal. "Retreat!" His shrill voice sounded out. The monsters started to limp, some crawled, back to the portal. Michael stopped 3 eyed potato baby and fixed his eye by shoving it back into place and holding his hand there with this green energy forming around his hand. "That'll be swollen for a few days, but you'll still see out of it perfectly. Sorry man," and he then shoved him through the portal with a kick to the bum.

The portal closed and they looked back at the rest of the kids. They all appeared to be very traumatized, but otherwise were in awe at what they just witnessed.

"Ok, it's getting late," Santiago said, "I'm closing up shop, everyone get out of my house."

Some of the kids went, "Aww," to, "But it was just getting good," and also, "After party in the cemetery!" and Justin complaining that he didn't get his turn with the bottle.

Star and Marco quickly left as well, not wanting to relive that until they were done processing what they just saw a bit more. Ryan ran after Jackie and said, "Hey, any chance I could get your number?"

Michael and Felix were left in the basement. Michael looked around at the broken banisters and little blood stains on the floor. "Do you think we went overboard a little?" he asked.

Felix shrugged. Michael nodded to himself, then said, "Yeah, me neither."

 **End chapter 18**

 **A/N: Sorry about being late, had a bit of writer's block on this one and I had to edit it. So, the next one will probably be around the 10,000 word range, since I have to make a pretty much mini war and epic boss fight, but that'll be for a while. I have to finish up the Rick and Morty one, which will be about 20,000 words, and I'm barely even ⅓ done on THAT, so, bare with me. Chapter after next will earn this fic an M rating, so, for those of you who don't want to read that sort of thing, skip over that one, the chapter after will be back to my normal writing, but because of that lemon aid that people seem to like so much, it will permanently be in the M category, so, stay tuned. Don't forget to review, and all that jazz, this has been Bigmike33321 sighning off, see ya *boop!***


	20. Where we stand-Part 12

**The final test**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SVTFOE only my OCs and the idea for this particular story**

 **Marco PoV**

"So, when you said training, you actually meant-"

"Training, yes," Michael interrupted me. We were at his house, in his backyard on monday afternoon, right after school. He is wearing sweat pants, a plain white t-shirt and running shoes. Ryan and Felix are dressed similar, Felix still having his ,by now, signature sunglasses and were standing near the fence line. "And since we only have 9 hours until the veil between living and dead are at their thinnest in this part of the world, we're just gonna go over the basics."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad-" Star started.

"About 3 hundred times until your knuckles start bleeding, your hair starts falling out from the stress, and someone's heart gives out."

We didn't say anything, but I'm pretty sure Star's face is mirroring my own, and her's looks like when someone is living their worst nightmare. And she only got that look when someone messes with her hair. "Oh, I'm sure it's not gonna be that bad-" I try to say to her, but she starts to scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOO! No no no no no! Not the hair!" Nailed it.

I tried to be the voice of reason, but then Michael started laughing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said between bouts of laughter. "But I couldn't help myself, oh god, the look on your faces! Ha haha!" He started to calm down, but then said with humor still in his voice, "But, in all seriousness, one or both of you might get seriously hurt in the next couple of hours." Me and Star noticeably gulped. "Ok then, so, first things first. I need to gauge your continuity, so we're gonna spar." I walked forward a few steps, Star went off to the side and I started to get into my usual stance, but then he continued, "At the same time."

Me and Star stopped. "What?" I said. "That seems a bit… unfair," I said with a snicker, Star chuckling as she came by me.

"Yeah, it does," he replied. Then he smiled. "For you two," that wiped the smirk off of our faces. Ryan and Felix glanced at each other, smiled a bit and backed away a bit farther from the 'ring' that they were in. "One sec," Michael said.

He walked forward, and once he halved the distance between us, he bent down, and place an open palm on the grass. He started to mutter something under his breath, a green colored energy started to pulse to his hand and gathered there, after 3 pulses his hand was a ball of green energy. Finally he said, "Bakudo No.52, Korren Rishe!" The energy went into the ground, and then spread outward in a circle. It stopped when it hit a square perimeter, a few feet from the fence line.

"There. Korren Rishe is a power dampening prison, though, I cut some of the power off to make it so it won't hold us indefinitely. This'll make sure that we don't seriously hurt each other _too_ much, and that we don't kill each other." I gulped. His face was completely serious, and devoid of any emotion. A cold hearted machine. "Now, some ground rules. First, no magic, Star, give Ryan the wand."

"What!? Why?" She said, clutching the wand to her chest tightly.

"Because me and Marco aren't gonna be using magic, and I need to see what you're made of without it."

"But this wand is a royal artifact! And last time I checked, Ryan isn't a royal." she said stiffly.

"Actually," he said back. "He's the crown prince of his home world. So, he is royalty. So, give him the wand so we can continue."

Star looked at her wand and said reluctantly, "But… but what about-"

"Star," Ryan said from outside the ring. He stepped up to the edge of the barrier. "I know about what the wand does and what it could do to a person. I have no intention of using it, so it won't transform when I touch it. And it's safer to give it to me than Felix because… well, he's-"

"Completely evil," Felix stated matter of factly. "If it wasn't for the fact that I'm outside my own universe I would have found a way to off these two and made my way home, but as it is, they would sooner decapitate me than let me try, so, I'm stuck with them."

"Star, we're on a time crunch, give him the wand," Michael said, not unkindly.

She looked back down at the wand, sighed, walked over the the barrier and tossed it over the border of it. It hit the barrier, the perimeter lit up for a split second as the wand went through, like a stone through water, and Ryan caught it. Nothing notable happened. In fact,the only thing that seemed to happen was that the vibrant colors that made up the wand dimmed a bit, but that was it. He hefted it and Ryan said, "Hmm… it's heavier than it looks." And he walked away.

"Now then," Michael said. "Prepare yourselves." We got into some fighting stances, me the usual,and Star, trying to copy me. "Oh, wait," he said suddenly. "I forgot to differentiate. You two, shirts, off-"

"Wait, what?" I said surprised.

"This exercise is to test your limits of comfort in a battle scenario, and to test your limits naturally. No armor, no cloths, well, you can keep your pants, but yeah. No shirts."

"But I'm a girl!" Star said.

"Put on a sports bra," he said back.

"She's my _girlfriend_!" I said.

"I'm pretty sure she's not into scrawny little mexican boy-" he stopped and looked at me like something just hit him. "Um, I'm pretty sure she's not into _me_ ," he tried again.

"Look there is no way that I am-" Star tried to say, but Michael snapped his fingers at her, she poofed a puff of smoke and when it cleared, her green dress was gone, leaving her torso bare, except for a black strip of cloth covering her breasts. I tried not to stare, but noted that it looked comfy…. in an objectified kind of way! "Well… there it is…. Ok, I'm gonna kill him," she said hotly and started to walk forward.

"Not so fast," he said. "Marco, your turn."

Sighing I unzip my hoodie and strip my grey shirt, leaving my torso bare, leaving me in my pants and sneakers. "There, happy?"

"I am never happy," he said, pretty sure he quoted Family Guy, but he got into a stance where he moved a leg back, put one arm behind his back and one arm forward slightly. He made that gesture from the Matrix with his hand that said, 'come and get some'. And well, me and Star did.

We both leaped forward and tried to hit him, but he seemed to disappear in an instant. Our fists just grazed each others, and we stumbled a bit. "Wha-" I tried to get out, but then he reappeared behind us. He punched me in the kidney, her on her side, grabbed our arms, twisted them, and then did this thing where he used our arms to move our bodies and spin us around. Once around he started to kick us, over and over again, getting me in the head a few times, and Star in the stomach. He then pushed me away, and then judo flipped Star over his shoulder.

Once that was over, we sat up, groaning and breathing heavily. "W-w-what the hell was that?!" I asked him angrily.

"Hmm," he replied. "You're at where I expect you to be, but then again, you're not gonna be fighting any big boss battles anytime soon."

"What, are you _talking about_!?" Star all but yelled. "How is this training? You just beat the crap out of us!"

"... Ok, I gotta stop cussing in front of you," I commented. "But she's right, how the, _heck_ ," I strained to use appropriate language, "is this training?"

"I said it was to test your continuity," he replied. "To see how much punishment you can take at a time. You see, I was fighting you at a level that's slightly above normal human, and in a regular fight, I would have floored you much, _much_ worse than what I just did. And look, you two are standing on two feet already, barely winded." He was right, me and Star were standing up, slightly slouched, and in pain, but standing and breathing normally. "So, test passed. Now, weapons check."

It went like that for a few hours, he would go at us in bursts of speed and strength to see what level we were at, show us a few easy techniques, and then move on to another aspect of fighting.

He gave us practice swords, Star was pretty much a master at it, but still barely managed to hold her own against Michael, while me, I'm just garbage with a sword. "No worries," he said. "The plan for you two tonight is to be back up, the 3rd line of defence. Me and Ryan and Felix are the 1st and 2nd lines, while I go to the Organization guy and cut his head off."

So pretty much me and Star are cannon fodder. Finally, after he was done testing us to see how much we can take a beating, how much damage we can dish out(he had us beat some magical clones of his until they went _poof_ ) he stopped the physical training, dropped the barrier and had us get dressed.

"Ok, so, now that I know where you're at, I know how much help you can be tonight. So now, I need to tell you what kind of enemies we might be facing tonight."

So he lead us inside and to his living room. It was nice, similar design to my own home, some leather couches that can seat 12, and a few unopened boxes from the move. In the middle of the living room was a small circular coffee table. He had me and Star, Ryan and Felix sit on the couch. He stood opposite us, on the other side of the coffee table. He bend down and tapped the marble, from the point where he touched it ripples spread out like he touched the surface of some water.

"These, are Shadows," he said as the image of what I fought with him appeared on the table. "They are the most basic creature of Darkness out there." He waved his hand over the table, and the image sprung to life. The table zoomed out like a computer mouse moving the scrollbar back to zoom out an image. Next to it a rectangle outlined itself next to the fidgety Shadow, and some words typed themselves out like baseball stats.

 **Name:** Shadow

 **Type:** Unknown

 **Genus:** Unknown

 **Element:** Normal

 **Info** : Born from the darkness of mans hearts, theses simple beasts are the cesspool of mankind's madness, jealousy, rage, lust, hunger, and all around; evil. Commonly found at or near their spawn points, where they are most powerful and can do the most damage. Such locations are the epididymis of man's darkness stained by the land, as such, they are as follows: Brutal murder scenes, places of sin and deceit, broken homes with violent history, and high schools.

"Why are high schools on this list?" I ask.

"Because high schools accumulate teenagers hormones, hatred and jealousy," Felix said. "Ever wonder why kids get antsy when their very close to each other for a long period of time in there? It's not because of boredom, or worrying, or any of that… well, that's not true, that has a _huge_ roll in it. It's because deep down, on an instinctual level, they can sense the darkness that runs off all those emotions. Shadows are born from that cesspool of all the crap that you guys sweat out on a daily basis, and because they are born from hate, all they feel is hate."

"So high schools are bad?" Star said.

"Yes," "No," Felix and Ryan said at the same time. Ryan glanced at Felix next to him, and continued. "Yes and no Star," he said. "It depends on what kind of environment the school has. It depends on what kinds of teachers there are, the types of kids that go there, and what kind of attitude the student/teacher bodies bring."

"Oh," she said, nodding somewhat, trying, and I guess, not entirely grasping what he says. She is still trying to get a handle on this whole Earth biz.

"And not only that," Michael continued. "But they can be born from a single person too. Ever hear these stereotypes of these bitter old men who are mean to anyone that steps on their laws? Or waves their canes at every young person that passes by?" We all nodded. "Widowers like that often hate the world around them and as such, leak their darkness to the environment around them, and Shadows are born from it. People generally steer clear from their homes because of that inner instinct to stay away from Darkness, cuz deep down they know that there is danger there just by being near the home."

"Now," he tapped the table again and the image rippled out, and was replaced with another type of Shadow, this one in boney white armor that looks similar to medieval knights armor. It even had a purple plume of hair on the top of the helmet and a lance replaced it's right arm. It split and another one appeared next to it, this time with a lance.

The text box next to the two appeared next to it.

 **Name:** Knight

 **Type:** Warrior

 **Genus:** Male/Female

 **Element:** Various, as can use elemental magic to bolster their already tank like attacks

 **Info:** Shadows have this uncanny ability to evolve. A near instant metamorphosis where they change into a completely different creature of Darkness. Still Shadow in base, they can either become greater or lesser, in both strength, size and stature. Transformations like these can have multiple stages, and are virtually infinite, and the ones on record doesn't even scratch the surface of what these being are capable of. This type, however, are known as a Knight, like the medieval term, they are loyal, fierce, and powerful. There are two types of varied Knights. The lancer, with a lance for an arm, or the swordsman, with a sword. Attacks are similar, but both have a unique attack that coincides with their specific type.

"So," Felix said. "This is fascinating and all, but we only have a few hours left until the guys deadline, so, can we speed this up?"

Michael shot him a look, but said, "You're right, we have to prepare, and I still need to put the finishing touches on your armor," Felix visibly brightened up at this. "One more slide, and then we'll go," Felix slumped back in his seat, but shrugged.

Once again the image rippled and was replaced with the giant monster me and Michael faced.

 **Name:** Minotaur

 **Type:** Beast

 **Genus:** Boss

 **Element:** Earth

 **Info:** A varied and rare type of Shadow, this mindless beast has evolved multiple times from the lesser Wulf, to Bull, to Scorpion, and to finally, Greatest Minotaur. This tank, in all sense of the word, has incredible strength, surprisingly fast reflexes, and armor similar to a rocket bound for space. It draws its strength from its stability and momentum, the earth giving it it's stance on the ground for its attacks.

"This is the boss monster that me and Marco faced last week. He was big, mean, fast for his big fat butt size, and also kind of smelly," Michael explained.

"Really?" Star said, looking from Michael, to me.

"Yeah… but I wasn't really paying attention to that, I was mostly trying to keep myself alive."

"Come on now, try to think back," Michael said. "Sensory memory like that can help you in the future."

Deciding to humor him, I close my eyes and think back. "... I'm smelling…. Hay. Lots and lots of hay. Like the kind that horses eat," I finish while opening my eyes.

"Yes good," he says nodding. "I have noted when I encountered some Minotaurs in the past that they have the distinct smell of rotting straw, or, as you said, hay." He gets up and the table winks out. "Well, that's all you need to know for now, we're on a time crunch. But, here," he snapped his fingers and some things poofed on top of mine and Star's laps. For me, it was some cloths exactly like my own, red hoodie, pants, and shoes, though they felt a bit heavy, and a sheath for my sword. Star only got a small book, maybe 20 pages.

"Um… thanks?" I say.

"Why do I only get a book!?" Star all but shouted.

"First off, uh, you're welcome!" Michael said sarcastically. "And second, Star, that's a spell book with instructions for spells specifically designed to destroy Shadows on a molecular level. Easy to use, but tricky to handle. These are instruction on how to pull the spell off perfectly. So, and I know that this isn't exactly your style, but, actually read it thoroughly before you try it.

"Marco, that is obviously a scabbard for your sword," I grunted in response. "And the cloths, well, their made of a special kevlar weiv, the same material that the president uses in his suits. But I added something special. These things are enchanted by magics from yours truly. These ones can stop a 50 cal bullet from point blank range, fire proof, blast proof and most of all, it looks really stylish with black."

Me and Star both looked down at our gifts, thanked him and left. Once we got home we saw that my parents were home, and we told them that we were just at a study group with the new kids. They believed it, and we went about our business and went to Stars room.

"Ugh," She said when we got in. She flopped on her bed and continued, "He's such an ass!"

"Star," I said in a scolding tone. "Princesses don't use language like that."

"Oh shut it Diaz," she replied, and threw a pillow at me. "It's like he's… like he's-"

"Like he knows everything and not afraid to be smug about it at times?" I interjected for her.

"Right! Exactly! He's a know it all and he's not afraid to let us know that he's a know it all by _being_ a know it all!" I was silent while she finished ranting, and contemplated over what she was saying. Sure he can be a bit insufferable at times, but I guess that if he's as old as he says he is, then I guess that being a bitter old man comes with the territory of being immortal. "Ugh," she start again. "I'm so sweaty and worked up over being mad! And this sports bra he magically poofed onto me isn't helping either!"

"Why, is it uncomfortable?" I asked, looking around the room, not completely comfortable with thinking about her bra right next to her.

"No actually, it's completely comfortable," she said. "Feels like a cloud is hugging my bust. But just that thought that he switched out my clothes like that, with magic, and me not noticing until it happened!"

"Isn't that how magic works?" I ask. "Sudden and fast?"

"No, you're thinking of witchcraft," she said. "And that's not sudden, or fast. Only when the effects of the spell finally reach you, it seems like it. But what he did was like what I do with my wand." To prove her point she brandished it and in a flash of light created this cute fluffy blue squirrel, which scampered off under her bed, chattering happily. "And he did it with his _fingers_."

"Well, he said that he was basically immortal," I said back, sitting next to her. "Maybe magic works differently for him, or he wasn't using magic and is basically a god." She gave a noncommittal grunt. "Well, putting his tricky fingers aside, think we should try out the stuff he gave us?"

"Sure," she said half heartedly. "Lemme just change first."

"Good idea, I should get this cloths armor he gave me," I said, but then stopped when I heard a zipping sound. I looked up to see her dropping her dress, leaving her in the black bra thing that Michael put on her, and her tights.

"What?" She said when she saw the look on my face. "Oh come on Marco, you literally just saw me like this an hour ago, it's not something that should surprise you now."

"Y-y-yeah, b-b-but, w-we were t-t-training, and I didn't have time to n-n-notice," I said, stuttering, and feeling very hot in the face, and other areas. But that's not important now! Or… wait, maybe it is.

"Oh… well, maybe you should get undressed too," she said, looking anywhere but me.

"... Huh?" I said stupidly.

"W-well, I didn't get to see you without a shirt either, so… why not?" It came out more of a question that it usually is. And I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I stood up, like I was having an out of body experience, unzipped my hoodie and stripped off my shirt, like I did before in Michael's backyard. Only now, now we're not being beaten up, and it's just the two of us. In her room… ALONE. "Wow," she said. "That… that karate biz is really paying off," she said.

In truth, it's not really, well, maybe I've trimmed up a bit since I've started my training when I was 12, but, I'm not ripped. But I didn't say that, instead I said, "You are so beautiful Star," and walked over to her and pulled her into a deep kiss. She squeaked, but kissed back with equal passion, if not more. And the feel of her creamy white skin on my hands, her bare stomach on mine, it made it so much more… _invigorating_. And the fact that my parents were down stairs made the experience all the more… well, just more. I can't think of a word that fits this.

We pulled away with a wet sound, a trail of saliva bridging the gap between out slightly bruised and swollen lips. "Wow," we said at the same time. We chuckled a bit, then went back in for another kiss. But just as out lips were about to touch, she squeaked… again. "Wow, getting a little, uh, e-excited there Diaz?" she said with a smile.

"Wha?" I looked down, then whipped my head back up and blushed. "S-sorry S-S-Star," I said, moving back and covering my crotch with my hands. "I c-couldn't help myself. You-you're just so goddamn gorgeous," I said and went back in for a kiss.

She gave me one and then pushed me back a bit. She said, "It's kind of distracting to have your little fella poking at me."

"S-sorry," I said again.

"Heh, yeah, it's ok, I mean, it's only natural right?" She said giving me her usual 1000 watt smile. "I just don't think we should tempt fate. I mean, you're parents are downstairs, and my mom could call at any moment."

"Y-yeah, I-I get it," I said a little ruefully, but understanding. "I-I guess we should get our clothes on-"

"Hold on," Star stopped me. "I don't think that it's fair that I got to feel you, but you didn't get to feel me."

"Um… what?" I say stupidly. Star responded by taking my left hand, and placing it on her right breast. "O-oh, w-wow," I say, and getting harder by the minute, and a dangerous tightening of my pants too.

"Yeah, wow," she said with a nervous chuckle. "I know I'm not as big as other girls, or like Jackie or-"

"Star," I interrupted her, and subconsciously squeezed my hand, making her gasp. "How many times do I have to tell you, you are my girlfriend. I am with _you_ , I love _you_." I punctuated my sentence with a kiss on her lips. "In other words Star," I give another, gentler squeeze, making her giggle. "These are just great, because they are yours."

We were going in for another kiss when suddenly we heard, "Ok, so I forgot to tell you guys that-woah," we looked behind us to see Michael coming out of what looks like a shadow. Me and Star jumped apart like each of us are on fire. "Oh um… I came by to tell you guys to meet us at our house at 10. But, uh, I see that you guys are, um, busy, so, I'll just go…" he turned around and made for the wall, much to our confusion. But then stopped, "But just so you know, this is ok, what you two are doing. Hell, it might be our last night alive, things can go south pretty fast. But, just be careful, like I said, things can go south pretty fast."

Me and Star looked at each other, then away, shuffling our feet, when I looked back up Michael was gone.

I looked back at Star, then I silently pick up and put my shirt back on, and taking my hoodie. I also picked up the clothes that Michael provided me. "Sorry about that Star," I said. "I shouldn't have let that get out of control so fast, I'll… I'm just gonna go and take a cold shower. I'll see you tonight."

And take one I did, but it didn't seem to work so I… 'took care of business' so to speak, inside the shower, and felt much better afterwards. At around 9 o'clock I put on the cloths provided to me, and found that they are the exact fit and style of my usual clothes. Only, as I noted before, just a bit heavier. And also soft as silk, and my pants felt like it's made of leather.

So, when the clock struck 9 I went over to Star's room and knocked. "Star?" I said outloud. She said 'come in' and I opened the door and walked in. She was dressed in her blue sleeveless dress and blue leg warmers. "Hey Star," I said a bit awkwardly. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah," she said, taking up her wand and motioning for me to walk closer. "I just need to put a sleep spell on the house. I need you to come closer so you don't get caught in the spell." I nodded and got within arms reach of her. She shook her head and said, "You need to be really close to me, this spell is made so that anybody in a room, except for the caster, gets affected, and I have to make it big enough to go through walls, so, come here." I walked over to her, and she pulled me into a tight hug and I stiffened.

She sighed and said, "Marco, I know that you're uncomfortable being this close to me, with what happened earlier, but I do know that we'll find a way to get use to it, because, I want what happened, to happen again. I liked the feeling of us being that close. Sure, maybe we should take things slow, but I'm willing to work on it if you are. Ok?"

I looked at her, our faces a breath away from each other, smiled and nodded. "Whatever you say Princess. I'll be willing to take it as slow as you want."

She smiled brightly and from behind my back waved her wand about and said, " _Slothy drowsy sleepy feel!_ " And a white light with little sloth icons in it flared out and then died down.

We let go of each other, and then down stairs. Mom and Dad were passed out on the couch, a show about exatic retreats was on. To save on the power bill I shut off the tv, and high fived Star. Finally we walked out of the house, I making sure to lock it after we left with my house key.

Together we walked to Michael's house, hand in hand, not really speaking, just enjoying each others company. The calm before the storm… now where did that thought come from? Soon we reach the house, and Ryan opened the door before we could knock, and beckoned us inside.

"Go down to the basement. Michael is putting the finishing touches on Felix," was all he said before going upstairs. Looking at each other, me and Star shrugged and went to the door under the stairs and made our way down the basement. And what we found down there was something between a construction sight and a mad scientist lab.

A few robots were in the back of the room picking at the soil that made up that wall, and a few more were taking measurements of the floor, presumably for the square sheets of metal resting in the corner. The half of the basement that was done had some counter tops with computers on it, or other lab equipment that I can't name at the moment. Right now Felix was sitting on a bench next to one of the counters with Michaels poking at a tablet that has some wires connected to Felix. Felix was wearing a black skin tight suit, and where the wires connected to him, were attached to some metal nodes.

"Oh, you guys are early. No matter, I'm almost done here," he said not even looking at them. "You two can sit on the other side here, just let me concentrate."

We did, and in a few minutes he unhooked Felix from his tablet, went to a computer monitor and hooked the tablet up to that, then made a few keystrokes on it. "Felix," Michael said in a strange tone. "You know what to do."

Glancing at Felix, he smiled and walked over to a glass cabinet that can fit a person inside it. Once in it robot arms sprang to life on the inside. He stepped onto a platform, and some metal shoes hooked themselves together around his feet, and the platform rotated so that he was facing us. The mechanical arms on the inside grabbed some pieces of metal from panels that slid open and placed them on his arms, legs, torso midriff and they started to hook themselves together and I realized that their piecing together some armor. The armor itself looked like it was made for his body, and from the way that it's being assembled, it probably was. The metal hugged every curve of his body, and attachments to hook the pieces together slid out from under them. Finally a tiny door directly above him opened and a helmet lowered onto his head. When it was placed down, some mechanism clicked together on it's jaw line, presumable to lock it into place.

Once the show was done, the clamps holding his feet down released and he stepped out of the cabinet, and Spartan Felix looked around. "Hmm," he said, his voice sounding a bit electronic. "Feels lighter."

"That's because it's not your original armor," Michael said stepping away from the computer. "The other one was made for adult you, I had to modify it so that it'll feet your teenage self."

"You know," Felix started. "I should be mad, I _am_ mad, but it just feels too good to be back in action right now."

"I know what you mean," Ryan said coming into the lab. He was dressed in all black. Black pants, tunic looking thing under a hooded leather overcoat, and black combat boots. "I mean, I'm a pacifist by nature, but after all that we've seen and been through, it just doesn't seem…. What's the word for it?"

"Real?" Michael interjected, stepping forward. As he did, his clothes seemed to fade out as another set seemed to fade in, and when it was done he was now dressed in a similar get up to what he was in on halloween. "I know exactly what you mean. Just everything being calm and nice is a very weird change to crawling through the mud, or outer space, or interdimensional portals just makes one very paranoid." His get up consists of that white overcoat, a silky heavy looking black tunic underneath, black pants and combat boots.

"Uh…." I said.

"You guys kind of look hot," Star said, a bit of drool dripping down the corner of her mouth.

"Uh, normally I wouldn't say this," I said, cupping Stars chin to close her mouth. "But I agree. You guys look awesome! Especially you Felix, why didn't you tell us you were Master Chief?"

"Well, I'm not a Spartan II," Felix said. "I'm actually a Spartan IV, created after the war with the Covenant ended, and Dr. Halsey was forced to disclose the details of her experiments on the original Spartans and Spartan II's. You could say that I'm sloppy seconds, but if you do I'd remove your spleen through your throat hole."

"...Duly noted," I said. "So, what's the game plan?"

"Game plan?" Michael said. "Well, let's take a look outside, shall we?" He lead us outside, and once out there, he pointed to the sky. "Game plan is starting now." It was purple. The clouds were hot pink and the once black sky, dotted with stars was now a purple canvas with pink streaks on it. And the moon was blood red. "Environment changes like this means that he's amassed an army of Shadows, and one of a legendary caliber. Remember the boss categories that I showed you two earlier?" Me and Star nodded. "Well, keep that in mind. You might be facing a few of them."

Later we were at the edge of town, and we waited. It was like the anticipation before jumping off the high board, only about a million times that feeling. But soon 11:30 approached, and I got this weird feeling, kind of like I was receiving bad news. I looked up, and then I was on my feet shouting, "What's that?"

Everyone looked to where I was pointing, and only Star gasped. It was a big mass of angry black clouds. But that's not what made it so scary, what did was the fact that the big mass of angry black clouds were made up of Shadows. Tens upon thousands of, only individually noticeable because of the burning yellow eyes cutting through the darkness.

"That," Michael said, but Ryan finished, "Is a whole lot of trouble."

We sat in silence again as a wind started to churn up. "Yeah, we're fucked," Felix stated.

Michael didn't even scold him like he usually would.

"Ok, guys, you know what to do," Michael said. I looked over to Ryan and Felix and Ryan nodded, then he disappeared in a flash of light and sparkles. Felix moved forward, taking out his auto rifle that he picked up from the armory in the lab. "Star, Marco," we looked at him. He stepped back a few paces just as wall ward shined up. And behind that a dome erected itself over the town too. In fact, the wall was interconnected to a bunch of other throughout the town. "I need you two to hold this line. We can't keep that tide at bay forever, not with just us three, well, me and Ryan. Felix can still do his part, but he's not like us. If and when they get past us, they will attack this wall, this line. I need you two to defend it. The spell is waived so that it keeps them at bay, but not forever, not in those numbers. But it'll give you two time, time to drive them back a bit, and for me to do what I can."

"And what will you do?" Star asked.

Michael turned around and pointed to the clouds of Shadows. "I'm going there. The man that was there at the school the other day, he's at the center of it all. I can feel him, sense his power… he's strong. Stronger than some of the people I've faced for a long, long time. It should be fun." He looked back at us and gave us a smile, the kind that an adult would tell a kid, that it'll be ok, when something clearly serious is going to go down. "So, if and when the time comes, fight like the wild animals you are, especially you Star."

Star and him grinned, but I just said, "If and when… ok, we can do this," I said and drew my sword, the familiar soul sucking cold along with it, but I was starting to get use to the feeling now. Not enjoy it, mind you, I don't think I could ever enjoy such a feeling, but just the way it grips in my hand, like it was made for me. "We can do this," I said again, and held Stars hand with my other one.

Michael nodded, and stepped back and joined Felix just outside the dome. Me and Star walked past the wall, a feeling of ions and energy rushed through me, and came out on the other side, both of our hair a wild mess. Ryan appeared next to us in a flash of light.

"Where were you?" I asked, not even surprised at the weirdness that is my life now-a-days.

"Center of town," he said removing a small bottle from inside his coat pocket. "Had to activate the town's defences."

"What's that," Star asked pointing to the bottle.

"Spell in a bottle. Me and Michael drew lines all over the town, there needed in order to spellcraft something this big, and this, was the starting key. Ok, so, you two stay here, me and the other guys will handle the real stuff. I can assure you, that the bigger ones we'll handle, but we can't keep them off of you forever. Now, let's do this."

 **3rd Person PoV**

The cloud of Shadows dispersed. And by that, the individual Shadows jumped out of the air, and landed about 300 yards from the dome. They came like a herd of charging buffalo, and the rage of a herd of charging buffalo as well.

Michael, walked calmly out towards the charging mass. Clouds were starting to boil to life over head, lightning flickering occasionally. When they were less than 10 yards from Michael, he took the hilt of his sword in hand. With a flick of his wrist the sword was unsheathed, and a wave of energy cut through the mass dark beings, carving a burning scar through the charging army and the ground that they stood upon. For a few hundred feet the ground and Shadows were incinerated, but before the flames could reach the critical point of stopping, Michael disappeared, his form flickering before it was gone entirely.

Ryan and Felix were standing just outside the dome. Ryan opened both of his hands and some energy built up in them, in a flash of light twin scimitar like swords materialized in his hands. Felix took his auto rifle and started to shoot, flicking a switch to shoot from the built in grenade launcher from time to time. And when they got too close, Ryan would either slice them, shoot spells in the crowd, or both.

Soon, however, they overwhelmed the two warriors and they retreated behind the dome, picking off as many as they can, but the dome started to crack from the sheer numbers and weight of them all.

From the secondary line, Star and Marco were watching the spectacle with wide eyes. "Woah," Marco said. His sword in hand, he hefts it a few times to get a feel of its weight, feeling inadequate in the face of this enemy. "Star," he said. "Do you feel like we're back on Draksus?"

"Um, kinda yeah," she said, gripping her wand tightly. "Well… just in case we don't get a break, or a Hugo to save us, just wanted to let you know, I love you."

"I love you too Marco," she said, walked over to him, cupped his cheek and gave him a kiss. A short, but sweet one. She pulled back and let him go. "Ok, now then," she pointed her wand at the incoming horde trying to break through the barrier. " _Tenebras effugare, diabole tenebris evanescunt, lux perpetua luceat per!"_ A blast of pure white light shot out and exploded when it hit the first shadow, taking out a few hundred of them.

"Woahohoho!" Star said grinning, but then it fell as the mass of them started to take the places of the ones who got blasted. "Ugh," she said groaning.

"This… might take a while," Marco said, then he charged and did what Ryan was doing.

Out over in the center of the cloud of Shadows, Michael reappeared. He flash stepped onto what appeared to be a giant jellyfish. Also on it was the Organization member, he smirked when Michael appeared. He lifted his hood to show off his face, ashen colored hair blowing in the wind, his eyes as black as ever, only broken by the ring of crimson that made up his iris.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," he said, shouting over the wind to be heard. "I don't think we've been introduced. My name is Neil, I am, at least in this part of the multiverse, I am number 15. And you," he pointed to Michael, who's eyes narrowed. "You, are the former soul reaper commander in chief, former 'Arrow of God' Michael!... Your last name was lost in translation, but the point is," he stopped talking and bowed a bit. "It is an honor, to meet you, oh fellow mass murderer. And," he lifted his head a bit and gave him a one eyed psychotic stare. "It is also an honer to be the one to kill you."

Michael didn't say anything. Then he closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. Neil raised an eyebrow, then his eyes widened as Michael suddenly flash stepped and reappeared right in front of him, sword out, point swinging towards his eye. Neil bent backwards to evade, and once the blade was clear, did a backflip by using the momentum of his dodge. He did a few more flips and came up standing with his hands held out, preparing for a fight. A line suddenly shone out on his right cheek, dribbling a few drops of inky black blood.

"First off," Michael said, getting in his fencer's stance. "Those titles no longer have any meaning to me, it's been a very long time since I lead any army." He took a step forward, and Neil took one back. "Second, I only commit those crimes against living being because an entire alien armada was poised to invade Earth, _my_ , Earth. I made a judgement call, and, though I regret it, I wouldn't change my decision." He took a few more steps, and this time Neil held his ground. "And lastly, the only thing that you just said that has any sort of meaning or truth to it is the fact that you said that I am a soul reaper. And you know what?" All of a suddenly clouds started to form, lightning and thunder flashed and boomed all around their jellyfish Shadow, and Michael's power became visible. The air distorted and what look like the camera flairs and lines that you get from old film reel movies appeared all around them, and electricity crackled through out the air. "You were right, and also very stupid to pick this day. I am a master over life and death, it's in the soul reaper job description, as the veil between the two planes is thinnest, I am allowed naturally more unrestricted movements. So you, my friend, are fucked. Royally."

Neil didn't say anything, but then started to laugh, he through his head back and laughed, arms spread out wide, then he stopped, and whipped his head to Michael. "Oh, this is going to be fun!" He said with a maniac smile.

 **Boss music. Kingdom Hearts-Dark Impetus(Mysterious Figure battle theme)**

With his arms still splayed out, Neil summoned a ball of electricity with darkness mixed in, and elongated them. When the light and electricity faded he was holding two glowing blue short swords. He expertly flipped them around his hands and they came up being held in a reverse hand grip.

Michael changed his stance, getting low and holding his sword parallel to the ground, both hands on the hilt, pointing towards Neil. They both charged, Michael going in for the direct approach, wanting to get this fight over with as fast as he could, and Neil taking it nice and slow so he can enjoy the feeling of battle a little while longer. They thrusted and jabbed at each other, taking swipes to test out their opponent, Neil getting over zealous and pressing his advantage, or what he _thought_ was his advantage. Michael was putting up a front of giving it his all, while retreating into a form of combat that was purely defencive, and utilizing quick counter attacks to keep Neil on his feet, and to keep up the front that he really was giving it his all and was struggling to find an adequate enough opening to do some real damage.

Neil, starting to get fed up with this one liner song and dance, decides to change up his attack pattern a bit. In a quick burst of speed he seemed to break the sound barrier as rushed to Michaels flank, and then behind him, looking little more than a black bler, he then slowed down behind Michael, attempting to strike at his back, but Michael could see that trick coming a mile away. With lightning fast movements he reached his arm over his back to catch the two blows, one after the other, with his blade. He then gave a backwards kick under Neil's guard and to his stomach. He fell back a couple of steps, tumbling over a few times, but came back up in a crouch.

Getting mad, Neil then connected his two blades in a double ended staff and came charging at Michael with a completely new attack pattern. Michael, who's alternate weapon of choice is a staff, knew exactly how to counter such attacks, did exactly that. He met, countered and reposed ever strike, even managing to get an elbow to Neils face, he moved back, wiped the blood from his lip, which started to evaporate as it left his skin, and smiled.

"Oh the stories were true, wow this is so much-"

"Not this crap again," Michael said, switching from defence, to attack mode and pressed his attack which were just shy of completely overwhelming Neil.

He then started to get weary, just a second ago this museum piece was at a disadvantage, now he was blowing away Neils defences with ease, something which irked Neils ego quite well. Quickly detaching one of his blades, he tried to make Michael confused, and only succeeding in gaining some ground before it was back to Michael pressing himself on Neils defence. Neil then jumped back, and before Michael could move, he stuck one of his blades in the ground, or, uh, Shadow jellyfish's head, and three columns of fire sprung to life around Neil. They started moving in a circle, and he started to move with them at break neck speed, attempting to tank over Michael.

Michael dodged, rolled, leaped, you name it, all the while the mass of storm clouds has gotten more thicker and more full of stormy magic stuff.

"That's it," Michael said. He then charged at Neil when his fire tornado died down, knocked all of his attempts to attack aside, and used one of the openings created to slice at his left rotator cuff on his wrist, which caused Neil to scream in pain and drop his sword, his hand no longer of any use. The blood dripping down from the wound started to fizzle and evaporate.

"Now that was uncalled for-" he was cut off, both literally and figuratively, when Michael flash stepped towards him and as he was passing by Neil, he cut the side of his neck, enough to sever his carotid artery. Neil dropped his remaining sword, and they both flashed and crackled out of existence. He dropped to his knees, holding tightly to the fatal wound that Michael inflicted on him, the inky blackness that was his blood evaporating as it dripped through his fingers. "N-n-now t-that was un-uncalled f-for," he breath out. Then he started to glow with the dark aura of something that's not from this world, energy starting to crackle to life. "B-but you know, this isn't _even my true form!_ -" Michael sliced at him across the back. "Ow!" Neil shouted as he fell forward.

 **End boss battle music**

"Nope," Michael said. Then he stood over him raised his sword with both hands on the hilt, and started to stab Neil. "Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope and nope," he said over and over again, each 'nope' was punctuated with a stab. "No more living and no more final forms, this isn't an RPG, you don't get to do that. Now, why don't you do us both a favor and just die? For me so I don't have to waste my time with you anymore, and for you so you don't have to be hurt anymore."

Neil struggled to get up, breathing heavily, evaporated black blood free flowing from his wounds, but eventually he sat up on his knees. His form started to break apart, little pieces of his skin started to flake and peel away, underneath a misty blackness that was his essence started to slowly seep through. "Heh, it looks like I was right," he said, his voice barely a whisper as he faded away. Michael raised an eyebrow as more of him broke apart. "It looks like the stories _were_ true, you really are a cold blooded killer, heh heh," he chuckled as his form was barely more than his face, some of his hair, and the mist essence that was still in his shape, and lower body. "I truly am honored," and with that the last solid bits of him broke apart and the mist scattered into the wind, his last words seeming to echo as he was made no more.

Michael sighed, and looked around. The storm that was created by the runoff of his power became more and more violent as his emotions turned towards a dark path. "God I hate this part," he muttered. Then he looked up at the red moon, and spoke again, "But you already know that, don't you?"

He then turned his attention to the Shadow jellyfish that was his and Neils fighting grounds. "Well, I can't leave you like this, can I? It'll destroy the city. Ok, I got this," he then brandished his sword outwards, and began twirling it like a baton, expertly flipping it over and over again in his hand.

" _Piece of the heavens, piece of the sky, I call upon you_ ," he began chanting. The storm began to swirl over head as if responding to his call. " _With heaven's wrath bestowed upon me, I use his hand to make judgement, and to deliver swift justice_ ," Bolts of lightning began to strike the swirling blade, the whole sword then elongated and became an elegant staff made of pure metal, and came up to a sharp point on either end. Michael then jumped in the air several dozen feet above the jellyfishes head. " _I call on you, awaken Odenheime!_ " With it complete, the staff exploded to life, looking like a bolt of lightning, it is wielded in Michael's hand, and all that power brought down onto the jellyfishes head.

Back in the town, the other four were not faring very good. The dome was shattered, and they all retreated behind the secondary line, the one that Star and Marco were charged with. And that wall wasn't faring very well either, it was starting to crack, and the number of Shadows were not decreasing as they pressed their attack. Felix was out of grenades and bombs, and he was on his last clip. He set his rifle to semi-auto and chose his shots carefully, head shotting the ones that look like they were causing more damage. Ryan was running low on stamina as well, he stopped fighting them with his swords and just fired all kinds of spells into the crowd to try to thin their numbers. Star was repeating the Shadow killing spell over and over again, to the point where her voice was starting to give out. And Marco, he kept charging at the wall and shoving his blade through it, pulling it back as the shadow he stuck started to burn away to nothing.

And then, as ferocious as the attack was, all of the Shadows stopped, twitched a bit, and then left. They all ran, becoming their namesake, shadows and then faded away.

"W-what," Star tried to get out, but Marco finished for her. "What happened? Why they'd run away, not that I'm complaining or anything."

Ryan looked up. The mass of Shadows that was in the clouds were gone, now, they were just clouds. Angry, boiling black clouds with fierce lightning running through it. "It's over," he said. "Michael did it. I'm guessing that the organization fellow was the one controlling the-HOLY!" THe clouds then exploded. No, literally exploded. One sec it was just a mass of storm clouds, the next they're swept aside by a massive release of energy. Lighting seemed to crackle out of it as the shock wave also swept aside the weird colors in the sky, leaving them their natural black sky and white moon. And all was left was the explosion that was already fading, and then Michael was there in front of them, a current of wind following him as the brief gale whipped at all of their clothes and hair.

"So, that was a thing," he said. "Is everyone ok?" They all nodded. "Good, well, I guess we should all head home and get some rest."

He started to move past them, all of them frozen from what just transpired, then began to follow him. Star caught up with him and said, "Are _you_ ok? It seemed like a lot went down on your end."

He didn't answer for a bit, didn't even acknowledge that he heard her. But then, "I don't know, it was a long fight. I just killed someone, I need some sleep."

 **End chapter 19**

 **A/N: Sorry, sooo, super sorry for that long wait, this chapter was a bitch. But fear not! The next chapter of this shall come on Valentines day! :D Yup, and it's a lemon chapter, so for obvious reasons, this story shall be upgraded to rated M, so, if you don't like that kind of stuff, then don't read that chapter, the one after it shall return to my normalness, but because I added that chapter this shall be rated M, so, don't give up on it, just skip it if that's your cup of tea, and the lemon is only in the second half of the chapter, the first half shall be starco fluffyness. Also, my next monthly chapter of Rick and Morty will be posted the day after, so, more work for me.**

 _ **Tenebras effugare, diabole tenebris evanescunt, lux perpetua luceat per**_ **\- Translates from latin to roughly-Darkness begone, darkness disappear, let light shine through**


	21. Where we stand-Part 13

**Our Blood Moon**

 **A/N: Ok, so, this story is going to be rated M from now on, if it's not your cup of tea, please feel free to skip over the lemon part, but up until then, enjoy the story.**

 **3rd Person PoV, somewhere dark, far, far away.**

"So," someone said. "Neil is dead….. No matter, we have bigger plans. Plans that don't require hotheads like him."

"Are you sure, sir?" Another asked. They were at a round table, in a world far, far away from Earth, and quite possible all of existence put together. Quite possibly in between the worlds too. "We lost one of our valued members, no matter of him being a hothead or not, he was a key player in all of this."

The one who spoke was one of 20, now 19. 5 Seats to the right of the first one who spoke. The first one then said, "It is of no consequence. I knew that he would be the first to fall, I just didn't know when. This just means that we have to act a bit sooner than planned."

"How soon?" Asked a female to his immediate left.

"Now," the leader said. "It's time we even the playing field. We move out to Eros Prime. My old friend Mikey's round table is about to be more roomie."

 **Earth, also 3rd Person PoV**

In the parking lot of Echo Creek Academy high school, one student was laying back on the hood of his car, watching the early rising moon of mid fall. It was a slightly red hued. The promise of a rare lunar eclipse that will last all night, pretty much until dawn. Oskar mindlessly pushed the keys on his keytar. Just then flames erupted from the lot next to his car and a horse drawn carriage sprang out of ground, the skeletal horse bucking and neighing in mid air for a few seconds until the flames died down and it fell to the floor.

The carriage opened and one of the two occupants stepped out, the ground burning beneath his dress shoed feet. "H-hey that's a handicapped spot…" Oskar said but then trailed off when the flaming skeletal horse turned to look at him. Oskar inwardly shuddered and went back to strumming(can you strum this instrument?) his keytar.

The person, or more accurately, demon walked through the school, leaving flaming footprints in the floor as he passed. His appearance caused quite a stir, especially among the female occupants of the school. Whispers such as, "Woah," "Look it" and "He's hot" was whispered as he passed. Just then Janna and Jackie went by on the ladders skate board. Janna then said, "I think I'm in love."

In two separate classrooms, Michael and Ryan were paying attention to whatever they had at the time, then both perked up, raised their hand and said, "May I use the restroom?" And bolted before the teacher could respond.

The demon then found his destination and walked into the classroom, and walked right in, causing everyone's eyes, especially the girls, to widen once they saw him. He walked up to the middle of the front row, and fire levitated the goth looking girl in air and he himself levitated in front of Star. Once he got his desired height for dramatic effect, he said, "Hey Star," in what I guess was suppose to be a suave voice, and for more dramatic effect, I guess, he took off his three eyed shades and threw them to the side and continued, "I'm here to take you," Tom said as he created a little red flame crescent moon on his hand. "To the blood moon ball."

Star didn't say anything, then she jumped up, grabbed his hand and started saying, "Nope! Nopenopenopenope!" All the way to his carriage, once there she blasted the door to it and said, "You need to leave. Take your carriage," she threw him into the coach, "and fire," she picked up a piece of flaming asphalt and shoved it into his hands, "and dead horse and go back to the underworld."

"Wait," the skeleton horse said suddenly, "I'm dead?"

Star rolled her eyes and started to walk away. Tom stomped his foot on the ground that created a flame hand. "Aww, don't be like that Starship!" He lifted himself in the air and and caught Star in his arms bridal style. "It's the blood moon ball! It only happens every 667 years!"

Star flipped over in his arms and landed on the ground. "We broke up!" she said getting to her feet. "Period!"

She again tried to walk away but was once again stopped by Tom as he said, "Wait! Wait, I'm sorry, I was just trying to impress you. I get that you probably hate me… ok, you _do_ hate me," he corrected himself as Star gave him a look. "But I'm a changed man! I got a life coach, Brian," he pointed to his carriage as a heavy set man popped out and said, "Hey," "He's awesome! A happy bunny," Tom took a pink fluffy bunny from Brian. "And, and-get this! I have been anger free, for 53 days," he move aside his dress coat and there was a pink button with white letters spelling out "53 days".

"53?" Star said, uncertain since Tom showed up.

"Don't you wanna pet my bunny?" Tom said, tempting Star.

"Well, he is adorable," Star said reaching out for the fluffy bunny.

But just as she was about to touch it, Marco came in with a 'Hyahh!" And chopped Toms hand off. "Marco!" Star said surprised. "Back off demon!" Was his only response.

Tom was clutching his arm in pain, a thick fog spurting out instead of blood. Then his head whipped up and he growled as his three eyes started glowing. "Oh no," Star said. She felt two rushes of wind behind her and a quick glance showed Michael and Ryan behind her, both of them getting their weapons in the ready position. Turning her head back to Tom she saw the life coach, Brian walking Tom in a circle muttering things to him. She grabbed Marco's shoulder and said, "Marco, I think you should go."

"NO!" Tom said, his voice slightly distorted. "No, nonono! No, ahah!" He said, laughing off anger, as his power slowly diminished. "That's why I got support system! I got the angerys out," the fog from his arm then snaked it's way to his severed hand and went inside of it, reanimating it and bringing it back to his arm, the hand clutching the bunny. "Everything's, o-okay!" He ruffled up the bunny so fast that when he was done the static from that movement made its fur puff up.

"Marco don't karate him… and you two, back off," Star said to Marco, Michael and Ryan. The other two back away a few paces, and dropped their weapons, but didn't put them away. "Marco, this… is Tom."

Marco's reaction was instant. He jumped a bit and said, "Demon ex-boyfriend Tom?" Star nodded.

"Uh, nice to… meet you, Maco," Tom said going over to shake his hand.

He did, but then Marco snatched his arm away and said, "What is he doing here?"

"He's here to take me to the blood moon ball," Star said shyly. "It's sort of like demon prom."

Marco didn't say anything, then said, "... Star, never go with a predator to a second location…. Also, it wouldn't be really nice to go on a date with someone who's not your boyfriend."

"Oh, and who are you?" Tom asked.

"Her boyfriend," Marco said."

"HA!" Tom said snickering, then stopped once he saw the looks on the other fours faces. "Wait… you're serious?" They all nodded. "Huh… wow, I mean, I should be angry…. I _am_ kind of angry," he said his voice getting slightly distorted. "But I'm not here to get back with you… any more. I just want to make things right. After all, I'm not the only one with horns," he said pointing to Stars headband. They shared a small smile, as if remembering something that wasn't terrible between them in the past. Then the horse said, "Why didn't you tell me I'm dead?" Marco then came up behind them and made a few karate noises.

"Look," Tom said continuing. "No pressure or anything, just," he brought out a little silver bell from his pocket. "Just toll this bell if you change your mind." He got into his carriage and a column of flame shot out from the ground. But before anything could happen with it, Tom pulled down a piece of that flame and he popped out, "Oops! Almost forgot the little hammer!" And he handed her a little skull hammer. "I hope to see you there Star." Then he and the flames slid back into the ground and he was gone, leaving Star looking, and feeling confused.

 **Later**

Up in Stars bedroom, Star bursts into her wardrobe and started looking for a dress to wear, Marco not far behind her wearing a red sombrero. "You're making a mistake Star," he said.

"Maybe," she replied thoughtfully. "But it could be fun." She bursted out with a pink dress and went to her mirror.

"I'm just saying Star," Marco continued on, "guys like that don't change."

"Yeah… but I just want to give him a chance, to see how much he actually changed…. Speaking of which," she pushed a button on her mirror and it folded out into a divider for privacy. "Don't look, I'm gonna change."

Marco took off his hat and used it to shield his face. "Why though? I mean, it's probably nothing I haven't seen before."

"I'm not gonna wear a bra," she said, strippin her cloths off and her top and leggings.

"Oh…. Then I don't trust him even more."

"Marco," Star said shoving her head through the dress. "It's not about trusting him," she picked up her wand. "It's about you trusting me to do things for my _sellllllllllllllllllf_!" She yelled out as she blasted her hair with her wand.

"Are you ok?" Marco said.

"Yeah… totally, totally, totally…. I just need to stop using magic on… on my face…. I'm gonna go into a corner… oh wait, I feel better now!"

"I still think you're making a big mistake," Marco said evenly.

"Maybe…" Star said, letting her leg show for a strip tease, Marco saw this, and immediately shoved his face back into his hat. "But it's too late now." She shoved her mirror aside and stood, subconsciously striking a pose. "Well, how do I look?"

Marco looked and immediately got a semi-chub at the sight of her. "You look… amazing," he said in awe.

"Thanks Marco!" She said blushing.

" _Don't go_!" he said whispering.

" _I'm totally going!_ " she whispered back and brought up the hammer and bell.

But before she could strike the bell Marco ran up and grabbed her wrist. Stars eyes widened and Marcos were determined. "Please don't go," he said quietly.

Star's eyes were still wide, but she said, "I'm going Marco."

"Then… let me go with you! I don't trust Tom, I-"

"Do you trust me?" Star said.

"Of course I do," he said quickly. "I do trust you, I do. It's _Tom_ I don't trust," he says with emphasis. "He's a demon. I'm a catholic( **A/N: as far as I know, Marco's dad comes from Mexico and people there are heavily influenced by catholicism. Marco's mom looks spiritual and it doesn't seemed far fetched that that they go to church every once in awhile.)**

"It's hard coded into us to know that demons aren't nice. They cheat, and lie, and they are not nice people… or beings. Please, let me go with you, let me protect you."

Star didn't say anything, but she snatched her arm out of his hand and tolled the bell. "I'm sorry Marco, but this is something I have to do for myself. There's history there, and I don't want to leave it unresolved. I don't like it when we leave off on a bad note." A column of flames erupted outside of Stars balcony and a winged demon attached to a coach rose up stories to the landing. The double doors opened and a ramp extended out and Star hopped on. "Mmm… smells like burnt toast!"

"Here, let me at least ride down with you," Marco said, attempting to climb on but Star put her foot on him and pushed him down.

"Goodbye Marco! Let's get this show, on the road!" She said hitting the roof a few times.

"Which floor mortal?" The demon on top asked.

"Uh, I guess the… bottom?"

"You know what, fine!" Marco suddenly shouted. Star looked at him in surprise, though she was kind of expecting it. "Go be with a demon, a literal, actual _demon_! See if I care, I'll have my _own_ blood moon ball! With blackjack and hookers!" he started to walk away. Then he said, "In fact… forget the ball and blackjack!" and he slammed the door to her balcony.

"... yeah, just take me to the bottom floor," Star said. The demon gave a throaty sigh and descended into a column of flame and was gone.

 **Marco PoV**

What… the hell did I just do? I don't know what came over me! One second I'm worried for her, then I get extremely jealous and angry! And it didn't help that Hugo showed up.

"Dude," he said. "That was rough."

"Thanks," I deadpanned. "I don't know what happened! Just, one second I don't want her to go, and then I snapped!"

"Sounds to me like you were jealous of whoever it is she got all dressed up for," Hugo said, jumping back on Star's bed, spread angled. I took a seat on the edge. "I may not know much about anything, I only know things that year olds know, and even _that's_ out of date. But what I do know is, if you love someone, let them go, and if they come back to you."

"Personally, I think that's terrible advice," someone said from the doorway. WE look to see Michael. "But you're on the right track. Marco, I can't tell you what to do, especially in matters like these, but if it were me," he goes over to the desk beside Star's bed and slams his hands on it. When he lifts his hand up it's the bell and hammer that Star had. "I'd go after her. Your fears are justified, never, _ever_ trust a demon. No matter how hot they are, I've learned from experience. It's just the _way_ you handled yourself that you did absolutely wrong. Blowing up like that isn't a good relationship builder."

"How much of that have you seen?... Awe who am I kidding, if you said that than you were probably here for-"

"The whole thing," he and Hugo said. "And speaking of why I am here," he continued.

"You didn't say," Hugo said.

"I've actually come for you Hugo," Michael said surprising both me and Hugo. "Your brother contacted me and told me that he needs to see you. So, are you free right now?"

"Um… yeah, sure. Could always use more time with my, now, big bro…. Hey, you know that I was born a whole 2.3 minutes before him? No? Well, that's the thing with being trapped in another dimension for nearly 30 years-"

"Yeah, yeah, ok, I get it. You were trapped in a very deadly place for an extremely extended period of time, we've all been there, you're not special," Michael said. "Now, go and get your coat… and also a change of clothes, you might be staying overnight. Marco?" He said turning to me. I jumped in surprise. I don't have anything against this guy, don't get me wrong, but him turning his direct attention on you while discussing something he finds annoying, well, it's not good feeling. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, and I would do pretty much anything, so, do it smart. K? Okay, good talk. See ya." He and Hugo walked out of the room and closed the door behind them, leaving me to my thoughts.

 **Later**

Later I was sitting in a lawn chair in Star's room, dressed up in a left over from _la dia del muertos_ , and eating from a bowl of tortilla chips. A tape was playing from an old boom box, the tape was called 'mex mix'. I was contemplating over what Michael said, and also what Star said. Well, not what she said, more like what she was doing…. and it's name is probably Tom.

I mean, I'm her boyfriend. Even if her ex invited her to demon prom as friends, she still should have brought me along as her plus one. Especially if he wants to be 'just friends' with her. But you do got to admire her trust, it's astounding at how she does it so well. I donno, how does one make a relationship work?

But before I could contemplate on it more a voice says, "He was right you know, it's a blood moon tonight." I look around, not seeing anything. Then up towards the direction of where the voice spoke. It was a portrait of a sea captain. Shrugging it off, I go back to eating chips. "You know, the moon of _lovers_ ," it said again. This time I jump up.

The room is dark, the portrait is just that, a portrait. The red light from the eclipsed moon filtering in from the balcony window. Then something gleaming catches my eye, it's the demonic bell and hammer that Michael placed on Star's dresser. And it's just then, it hits me. Even if she doesn't trust me to trust her, she might be in trouble, and it's not that I don't trust her, I do, I just don't trust Tom. And that she might need help. And I trust that as her boyfriend, and more importantly her best friend, I need to be there just in case.

 **Star PoV**

This day… turned out to be the worst. From the second I got here he tried to shower me in gifts, chief namely, a giant spider that I was sure was alive. Then he tried to bathe me in _unicorn_ blood, of all things! From there I just tried to get away. I wish Marco was here.

Speaking of which, I'm still a little upset over the way he blew up earlier. I mean, I don't know what 'blackjack and hookers' are but the way he blushed when he said 'hookers' made me think they were the same as 'wenches'. But, who am I to know? Earth is weird.

So, I made my way to the punch bowl and made friends with a skeleton fish I named Henry, then got harassed by a oddly proportioned whiney demon, and got asked to dance by one with no pants.

Tom flew down from nowhere and said, "Sorry, her dance card is full."

"Oh," the demon who asked me to dance said. "You're hoping that like, your soul, and like her soul, would like," he made a gesture with his hands, and got all wide eyed.

Getting suspicious I ask Tom, "What is?" And made the same gesture.

But before he could say anything a microphone gave some feedback and a red demon in a judge's outfit spoke out. "Ahem," he said clearing his throat. "Lady's and gentle predators, it is my honor to beseech you know, to turn skywards, and watch as the blood moon ball opens up," A stone hand slid out of the ceiling and a panel in the middle of the hand slid open to reveal a ruby crescent moon. "As the light of the blood moon shines down, on two lucky sous, binding them together in eternity, ruby, brodom."

Light started to fill up the ruby moon as a low, haunting sound started to play from an origin somewhere. "Ugh," Tom growled. "That's the wrong piece of music! Star, stay right here, this is gonna drive me crazy, I'll be right back."

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered not really paying attention. "Woah," I said as I started to move around, trying to get a better look at what's gonna happen.

 **3rd Person PoV**

As Star moved through the crowd, a certain Earthling was brushing through the crowd. Marco Diaz came out from between two people, he's wearing that red sombrero, _la dia del muertos_ tux, and a paper skull mask. "Star!" He whisper shouted at her as she passed by. He ran after her when she didn't respond, probably didn't hear him. "Star!" He said again, pushing in between two people. Finally, he saw an opening and ran though, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around, pulling her towards him. She hit his chest and he put his hand around her waist to keep her from falling.

The lights turned out and people gasped as a red spotlight shined down upon them.

 **Blood Moon Waltz-full (** **watch?v=gCFCDFq3Wss** **)**

Music started to play, not wanting to cause a scene, Marco took Star's other hand and began an intricate dance with her. He took the lead, taking her around the ballroom in intricate circles, effectively, dare I say it, sweeping her off her feet. She didn't know what was going on, Star was, again with the puns, star struck. She was completely in awe, this boy, no, this young man was dancing with her with such grace, such care, that she couldn't help but feel mesmerised. So she smiled.

The boy got closer to her and said, "Star," in such a loving way, it was almost familiar.

In fact, it was familiar. "How did you know my name?" She asked with half laden eyes.

"It's me," the boy said lifting up his skull mask slightly. "Marco!"

She gasped, but not in a bad way. "Marco? How did you get here?" She asked as Marco finished their dance with him leading her into a spin and then the came out of it leaning away from each other, only not falling because he still held her hand.

"Let's get out of here," he said. "This place is the worst! I just came to see if you were having a good time and then this baby python nibbled on me-" he didn't finish as someone came and pushed him out of nowhere.

Tom was standing there, arms still outstretched from shoving Marco, who was pushed so hard that he slid on the ground. His hat, having fallen off, floated down onto his face. "Marco!" Star yelled out.

Slowly, the panel to the crescent moon slowly slid shut, it's spell being rudely interrupted. Tom watched it close with utter disbelief etched onto his face. It closed with a reverberating sound, and the normal lights switched on.

Tom looked down at Marco. Something inside of him snapping as he threw out all self control to the wind. His eyes slowly started to glow, casting his face into an eerie half shadowed light. He slowly walked over to Marco who was just starting to get himself up, but stopped when he saw Tom. "That dance. Was ment…. _**FOR ME!**_ " He roared the last words, the room turning into an inferno as flames shot up from the ground, fueled by Tom's anger and rage. Brian ran forward trying to calm him. "Not now Brian!" Tom said, shoving him in the face and pushing him off screen somewhere.

Star slowly regained her composure, and her own rage started to bubble forth. Marco balked away slowly, Tom stalking towards him, then with a leap he was propelled into the air by jets of fire coming from his hands and feet, giving a war cry as he ascended. But he was cut short as Star shot a freezing spell at Tom. He was encased in a block of ice in a flash of light, and fell to the ground. Star was behind him holding a pose as her wand was pointed at ice-Tom. The flames died down.

Star walked over to the ice prisoner, and shot a small spell to his chest, a button appeared saying "0 days anger free". "Let's go Marco," She said walking towards the exit. Marco took one last look back, and scrambled up after her.

Up on the surface a burst of flame shot up and the demon lifted coach slowly made its way up to Star's balcony. It opened up once it made it to her floor, Star said, "Thanks for the lift!" Then she resumed her mad face, walked down the ramp and jumped onto the balcony, making sure to lift her dress up slightly so it doesn't get caught on anything. Marco followed her, but wa a bit more careful as he slid down onto the balcony. "Ugh, so infuriating!" Star grumbled.

The carriage folded close and descended down. Marco shrugged and said, "I hate to say it Star, but I was right about Tom." There was a burst of flame, signaling that the coach is now gone.

Star turned around and said, "No! You! Your infuriating!" She punctuated this by throwing her boots at him. They sailed over his head and landed somewhere in the scorched garden below.

"Wha- me? I was just trying to help," Marco said weekly.

"You don't trust me to do things for myself!" Star said tiredly, her anger fading to sadness. "I'm 14, I can handle a demon…" She walked past Marco and rested her elbows on the balcony ledge. "I know that you're just trying to help, but I don't need a hero… I need a friend."

Marco could feel her sadness rushing off of her in waves. So he walked over to her, turned around and leaned his back on the ledge. He pulled off the mask and said, "You're right. I… I should have trusted you. I'm sorry I ruined your night."

Star, upon hearing this, had a slight change of heart. She said, "Well… it wasn't a _total_ disaster," she relented.

"Really?" Marco said hopelessly.

"Nope," Star said. "It was a total wash. Tom is probably half thawed out by now and is tearing a new one in the underworld. But, what you did was sorta sweet, even though you kind of went about it all wrong. And, at least now I know you can dance," she said by taking his hat and putting on, striking a swave pose.

She notice the state of Marco's hair, and they both laughed at the same time and said, " _Ha ha, hat hair… woah! We both said… the same thing! Ok, stop that! No seriously stop! Pizza! Ludo stinks! Gentrification! I love y-_ " They both stopped at realizing what they said, then immediately shot towards each other and gave each other a heated kiss that quickly turned sloppy and primal. They pulled away, a small bridge of spit connecting to the lips of their flushed faces. "Woah…." they both said, laughed and went back in for another peck. "That was weird," Star said.

"Heh, yeah, weird," Marco said.

Star then sprang away from him and pointed at him, "Now go make me some nachos!" she demanded.

"... Ok," Marco said and left to go to the kitchen, leaving Star to her thoughts.

A little while later Marco came back up with a piping hot tray of freshly baked nachos, a single oven mitt on his hand. "I'm back!" He said. "Now who wants some na...chos…. Are you ok Star?" He asked, concerned because he found her with a deep thoughted look on her face, staring out into the distance.

She looked back at him when he asked that. "Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. Just… just thinking is all."

"Oh?" he set the plate of nachos on the ledge and sat next to it. "What about?" He took off the oven mitts and took a chip, and chewed it thoughtfully as Star came up with an answer.

"Just…. I am so far away from home. And even in Mewni there's a legend about the Blood Moon. Who ever dances under the blood moon is destined to be together forever. We just danced under that same moon light. That one, up there," she pointed to the eclipsed moon hanging above us, finally starting to darken as it moves out of Earth's shadow.

"Uh," Marco says, "How can it be the same moon when Mewni is a completely different planet, in it's own dimension?"

Star was silent, thens he said, "Actually, it's not. Well, not completely. The legend is based from the one in the underworld, which is connected to pretty much all other dimensions, but for some reason it's more strongly connected to Earth. That's why Tom was more powerful when he walked on Earth earlier. He actually shouldn't even be able to survive up here, but that connection kept him going."

"Wow… that's a lot to take in. No wonder most religions on this world go a bit nuts when it comes to demons. I wonder why Earth is so special like that?"

"I dunno," Star said. "But… sorry, about all that. I know that you're just trying to help, but, seeing him stirred up old feelings, and I need time on my own to resolve them… You know?"

Marco took another chip and crewed on it thoughtfully. Most of his thoughts were connecting to what Star said to things he could find in himself. And he found a name; Jackie Lynn Thomas.

"Yeah," he finally said. "I do know what you mean. I get it. I just… I wanted to be there for you, I can trust you to take care of yourself, I've known that from day one," he shot her a side smirk and Star smile back. "But I do worry. Not only as your boyfriend, but as your friend. Heck, anyone would have been worried for you, even a blind person could see that Tom was bad news from the start. I'm just glad I got there in time to save you from him. If what they say about the blood moon is true, then your soul would have been bounded to… him," Marco trailed off as what he said finally sunk in. His soul and Star's soul were now bounded by the magic of the blood moon.

What Marco just said though, and the full weight of his words, went right over Stars head, as usual, because she said, "Marco, not this again, I told you I can handle one demon. Remember what I said," she said, giving him a poke in the cheek. He turned to her and pushed that mind blowing thought to the back of his mind for now. "I don't need a hero, I need a friend."

Marco took in what she said, then inwardly smirked as he got a thought in his head. On the outside, he was poker faced. "But Star, what if I want to be your hero?" He moved closer to her and placed a hand on hers. "Like, maybe, 25%?" "Wha…" Star got out before she caught the look in his eyes and stopped cold, blushing like mad. Marco then snaked his hand up her arm and rested it near her shoulder, "Or 50%?" His chest was inches from hers now, and his arm was around her back, the other hand resting on her waist. "Or 75%?" He was now centimeters from her face, lips almost, but not quite touching, and he just stopped. They were stock still, breathing heavily, smelling each other's breath and the perspiration that has permitted, but paying no mind to the smell.

Finally Star had enough, she grabbed his shoulders and said, "Screw it, 100%!" And mashed her lips to Marco's, throwing all caution to the wind as they both made a decision that will change their lives forever.

 **A/N: This is the lemon part, it's pretty much till the end of the chapter, so if you don't like smut at all, then wait for the next chapter. As always, don't forget to favorite and review, and for those of you who are leaving, this has been Bigmike33321, signing off! *BOOP*! For those of you who are staying, keep on reading.**

The next few minutes were a blur of primal instinct and fevered touches and kisses. They knocked over the tray of nachos into the scorched garden, further ruining Star's boots, but they paid them no mind. They somehow made it to the bed, Star having only vaguely recalling casting a silencing spell on the room and and a locking spell on the door. Marco's parents were out, but just to be safe.

They somehow made it to Star's bed, Marco's tie and jacket, along with his shoes were thrown on the floor and forgotten. Still kissing they both work to undo the buttons on Macos shirt, Marco from the top and Star form the bottom, right near his growing tent in his tight slacks. They untuck the now unbuttoned shirt and undid his belt. He quickly took off his shirt and threw it somewhere, Star slid her arm under the one strap holding her dress to her top and peeled it back to expose her A cup breast. Marco was mesmerised, and quickly darted forward and pressed his lips to her left nipple.

"Mmmn, Marco," Star moaned as she grabbed on to his head, fingers digging into his already messy hair. Marco mashased the other one, fingers pinching slightly and flicking her nipple on the opposite breast, the switched, making sure to suck firmly, but taking care to be extra gentle. Star then said, "Ok, that's enough, let's get to the main event," she said with a small smile, massive blush and sweaty face.

Marco was equally as flustered, but he complied by unzipping and removing his pants, throwing it to join the ever growing mess of clothes on the floor. Star pulled her dress down even more to expose more of her torso and milky white stomach, and straddled Marco. She fished around the fold of his boxers with one hand and moved aside her panties with the other. Once she grabbed hold of Marco's cock she brought it out of his boxers with them still on, and slowly lined up with her entrance. She hesitated.

"Is... is something wrong Star?" Marco spoke for the first time since they started.

"N-no, no," Star assured him. "It's just that, I've never done this before. I'm nervous."

She felt Marco shift from under her and his hands grabbed hold of her shoulders as he lifted himself up so that their eye to eye. "You know what?" He asked. Star shook her head. "Me neither," he then gave her a small kiss and pulled away. "I'm so nervous I think I might be finished before we even start, heh heh," he half joked. "But I'm willing to stop if this is too much for you. It is kind of moving a bit fast and I don't have any protection, you know, condoms and junk."

"Oh! That reminds me," Star suddenly said. She got up from Marco, her dress falling around her legs as she gets up and is now only in her underwear. Marco takes quick look at her ass, she's wearing polka dot undies today, looks back at the dress that's now hanging limp on him. He picks it up and takes quick sniff. It's hard to describe, but he sent can only be said that it smells like Star. That, and sweat plus if the taste of sprinkles were a smell, that is what she'd be smelling like at that moment. And honestly, he could get lost in that smell. A flash of light brings him back to reality. Star was holding her wand to her stomach. "There," she said, tossing the wand on her night stand. "Now I can't get pregnant for a whole week. Now, where were we?"

She got back on the bed, shoved the dress off of Marco, and got back to straddling position. "Wait," he said. "This whole time you could have done that? When did you learn that?"

"Oh, since the last time you saw me top less before that big battle. It was actually one of the first spells my mom taught me before she sent me to Earth, I just had to brust up on it since the last time we got like this.

"Hmm," Marco said. "Good to know. do you still want to do this?" Star nodded enthusiastically. "Ok." he sat back up and kissed Star. Then he grabbed his dick and moved back Star's panties again and lined it up with her entrance. He pushed it a bit so that the tip was just barely in. They both let out a gasp, and it took all of Marco's willpower to not cum right then and there. They both looked at each other, faces flushed and dripping with sweat. Marco put his arms around her back, and Star put hers on his shoulders. "On the count of three, I push up and you push down, ok?" he whispered

"Go slowly," she whispered back. He nodded and mouthed out, 'one… two… three' and started to move his hips so that he was pushing upwards and Star started to slide down, both moaning in sheer pleasure. Soon Marco hit a resistance, and they both stopped. They looked at each other, knowing what it means. Marco' eyes asked the question, and Star nodded. In one swift motion Marco thrusted upwards. "AGH!" Star yelled out and moaned in pain.

"Shh, shh," Marco said, momentarily forgetting the sound barrier Star put up. "I'm sorry Star, I don't like causing you pain, but just bare with it for a little while, it'll pass, I promise." Star nodded and hugged Marco, arms around his shoulder blades, nails digging into his skin. He didn't mind the pain, he just held more firmly with his hands on the middle of Star;s back.

Soon, the pain faded, and she took the initiative, and started to slightly pull herself up and then sliding back down, amazed at the feeling of him inside her. Soon all discomfort was gone, and it was only pleasure for the both of them. Star started to bounce up and down faster and Marco began to thrust upward to meet her halfway. Soon they had a rhythm going and all that could be heard inside the room, you know, if you were on the inside of the sound barrier that is, was gasping, creaking from the bed and moaning. A wet slapping sound would occasionally be heard as well, but that was if that rhythm was met.

Star was beginning to bounce more vigorously, she pushed Marco down and held a hand onto his chest. The other was playing with her own chest, fingers fondling her nipple on her right breast as she moaned. "Ah, M-Marco! Keep it up, I-I think I-I'm about t-t-to c-cum!"

"Don't hold back on my account!" Marco said back. He put his hands on her butt and started to thrust up into her faster, forgetting about the rhythm and just trying to get his girlfriend off. Soon she screamed his name and a tightness was felt by Marco as she had her first orgasm that wasn't brought on by herself. Marco's toes curled as he tried to not cum just yet, still wanting to just enjoy the moment. Upon looking at Star's face, and the way she said his name, all flustered and out of breath, face sweaty and heart marks ablaze with crimson, he made the notion that she would be his queen.

A wetness was around Marco's cock, and the urge to cum was slowly going down. "M-Marco…" Star gasped. Then Marco's arms darted up to her shoulders. "Marco!?" She said as he flipped her over so that she was on top.

"Sorry Star, but you didn't think that I was about to let you have all the fun now, right?" He aligned his dick up with Star's pussy, all side and dripping with her wetness from her recent orgasm.

"J-just take it a bit slowly, I'm still reeling from th-AAAT!" She gasped as Marco shoved his cock into her and started to thrust vigorously. Then he took it out. "Hold on, sorry, but he underwear is starting to chafe like this." He slid her underwear off and before he could toss it, held it up to his face and gave it a big wiff.

"Heh heh, pervert," Star said. Marco glanced down at her, took the underwear from his face and gave her a raised eyebrow smirk. Then he found a wet patch and gave it a big lick with his tongue. "Oh my god," Star said hiding her face laughing. "Marco, you just did _not_!"

"Oh, but I just did. You taste amazing," he threw the underwear over his shoulder. Then he started to tug at his own. "Damn it, my boner is blocking the waistband from going over it."

Star reached over to her night stand and grabbed her wand. She then brought it back up and pointed it at Marco's dick. "Star, no, wait!" But it fell on deaf ears as she blasted Marcos underwear off, leaving only the back of it and the smell of burnt hair. Marco prodded himself and said, "Huh… you got rid of my pubes… even in the hard to reach places." he said the last part by touching his taint.

"Marco, quit touching yourself and shove that massive dick back inside me, now," Star said glaring at him.

Marco nodded. He took her right leg and brought it up to his shoulder. He then used his other hand to aline his dick with Stars entrance yet again and pushed his way inside her. They let out a sigh of relief and and he began to thrust at a leisurely pace. As he was doing it, he glanced up at Star's angelic like feet. He took the foot in his hand at put a few toes in his mouth, sucking on them while licking in between them. "Ungh, Marco!" Star gasped out. "Wha-what are you doing?"

He took her foot out of her mouth and said, "I'm pleasuring you, you beautiful princess you. God I love you so. Fucing. _Much!_ " the last few words were punctuated by a few particularly hard thrusts. Star grunted and gasped. She moaned out loud as she was quickly reaching her climax. "M-Marco! Come here, now!" She said while opening her arms. Marco quickly complied, he dropped her foot and went to hug her. Stars nails dug into his back as he fucked her mercilessly missionary style, his fists balled into the sheets as he furiously made out with Star.

Soon he said, "Oh damn, Star… I-I'm about to c-cum!"

"Do it Marco!" She said. He started to thrust harder, the bed shaking and creaking more violently as a result. He moved his face to the sheets next to her head and bit down hard. Star, bit down on his shoulder, hard enough to leave marks and draw blood, but he didn't mind. In fact, the pain pushed him farther over the edge as he came in torrents inside her. She yelled out as her own orgasm flared forward, sending arcs of electric pleasure throughout her body. Marco thrusted a few more times to milk every bit of cum he could out of that climax. I mean, why not, right? Star has magic protection against pregnancy, so, why not.

After the fact that they were done, they just laid there, not moving, inside each other as they rode out their orgasms. Then Marco moved off of her, his now semi hard dick sliding out of her. They crawled up and got under the blankets. They got under it and got into a spooning position, both completely exhausted.

Marco kissed up and down her neck and finally to her lips. "God, I fucking love you Princess Butterfly."

"I love you too, Marco Diaz," Star said tiredly.

"Star? Can I ask you something?"

"You just did silly," Star giggled.

"Heh, no really."

"Ok,go ahead."

"Can you be my Queen? With a capital Q, I don't want to be anywhere that's not with you."

Star openly laughed at this. "Of course silly. We'll have to keep this on the down low so my parents don't catch wind of this, but I want you, and only you to be my King. With a capital K."

Marco laughed and kissed her forehead. "That's good. Night Star, I love you."

"I love you too," Star said quietly, snuggling up against him, her back against his torso as they both got comfortable, and fell asleep, seamen leaking out of her pussy an staining the sheets, but otherwise, completely content.

 **End chapter 21**

 **A/N: So, so sorry that this took longer than expected. I ran into a little writer's block, but I got over it. Well, happy belated Valentine's day. I'm only 3 days late to the party. Ok, so, some authors notes. I took a loot of this from the context of some fan art comics from deviantart and tumblr. I, in no way, own any of that, but I can't remember what their called, or who the artists names were, so if someone can find that out for me and send me the links, I can put them in my bio for references and such. Also, there was this head cannon going around saying that Marco developed a foot fetish after seeing her bare legs in the blood moon ball episode, and it even had a comic to it that I DO remember the name of! It's called " the night Marco becomes a man" or something like that, but I don't remember the artist's name. So, once again find that out for me, will ya? So, this has been Bigmike33321, don't forget to review and such, and I'm outy! *BOOP!***


End file.
